Contest - 2 : Dans neuf mois, Toi et Moi, on sera Trois !
by Le Twilight Contest
Summary: Concours d'OS : C'est un moment important dans un couple. Essentiel même… Qu'elle soit attendue ou surprise, heureuse ou catastrophique, cette nouvelle.. On ne l'oublie jamais. Oui mais comment l'annoncer à l'autre ? "Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois !"
1. Regles

**Concours**

"_**Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois !"**_

_**\- LTC -**_

C'est un moment important dans un couple. Essentiel même…

Qu'elle soit attendue ou surprise, heureuse ou catastrophique, cette nouvelle.. On ne l'oublie jamais.

Oui mais comment l'annoncer à l'autre ?

"_**Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois !"**_

Vous avez deviné nous vous proposons d'écrire et de lire sur _**CE **_moment "spécial" qu'est l'annonce d'une grossesse et de développer les 9 mots ci-dessus pour en faire un OS à la sauce Twilight évidemment.

_**\- LTC - **_

**Quelques règles tellement élémentaires qu'on sait même pas pourquoi on les cite**

\- Pour des raisons d'équité, les OS seront publiés ici de manière anonyme, par ordre d'arrivée et après validation des OS par le staff "Le Twilight Contest".

\- L'OS doit être inédit et doit le rester jusqu'à la fin des votes. Vous pourrez bien entendu le poster sur votre compte après l'annonce du résultat. (SVP restez discret(e) sur les réseaux sociaux - vous pouvez (devez) faire de la pub pour le concours, mais pas pour votre OS).

\- Votre OS doit être écrit en langue française, pas de langage SMS, de morse ou d'elfique… juste du français bien compréhensible… avec un minimum de fautes… (les petites erreurs sont possibles, nul n'est parfait). Des bêtas peuvent vous aider ou vous conseiller.

\- Votre OS doit contenir minimum **1 500 mots** (hors titre et en-tête) pas de limite de maximum (mais ça reste un OS… évitons les "pavés" de 100 000 mots ;-) ) 1500 ? Cest pas beaucoup... alors lancez-vous ! Peaufinez vos textes et l'originalité.

\- Pour ce concours, vous devrez vous concentrer sur des Personnages de Twilight uniquement, peut importe lesquels. Humain ou vampire ? A vous de choisir… mais un seul couple mis en avant par OS.

\- Les OS du concours seront publiés sous le rating M, afin de permettre à chacune de **choisir d'insérer un lemon ou non. ** (si vos personnages veulent "fêter" l'événement, libre à eux)

_**\- LTC -**_

Parce que ce serait trop facile sinon nous maintenons l'amusante _**Contrainte de mots **_

Pour nous rappeler l'univers de la Saga Twilight, votre OS devra obligatoirement contenir les quatre mots suivant : **Fascination, Tentation, Hésitation et Révélation.**

Comme nous sommes très gentilles...vous devez "caser" seulement 10 des 15 mots suivants le plus harmonieusement possible :

**\- Séisme **

**\- Souris** (l'animal évidemment )

**\- Voiture**

**\- ****Écorcher**(conjugaison possible)

**\- Jungle **

**\- Pomme **

**\- Ascenseur **

**\- Odeur**

**\- Chanter **(conjugaison possible)

**\- Préservatif **

**\- Éclectique**

**\- Chaussette**

**\- Photo**

**\- Gadget**

**\- Yaourt**

_**\- LTC -**_

**Comment participer ? **

Envoyer votre OS au mail suivant **(letwilightcontest) ( ) (gmail) .com** (sans les espaces et parenthèses).

Le fichier contenant votre participation doit être au format word (.doc ou docx) LibreOffice (.odt) à la limite PDF si celui-ci n'est pas sécurisé.

L'OS sera publié ici anonymement.

Vous avez le droit de participer... autant de fois que vous le souhaitez à deux, quatre ou six mains.

_**/!\ Les participations de personnes ne possédant pas de compte fanfiction sont bien évidemment ACCEPTÉES ! /!\**_

Vous pouvez nous contacter par reviews ici ou MP pour toute question. La page facebook (lien sur le profil du Pen Name ) est à votre disposition aussi pour échanger avec nous.

_**\- LTC -**_

_**Votre mail doit contenir les informations suivantes : **_

\- Le titre de votre OS, Votre pseudo FF et/ou FB.

\- Le fichier envoyé doit comporter la présentation suivante :

**Présentation** : "_**Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois !" **_ **(Le Twilight Contest) **

**Titre** **:** (Titre du l'OS)

**Couple :** (couple principal de l'OS)

**Le Rating :**

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (**_**chanceuse devant l'Eternel**_**) , je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours **"_**Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois !"**_

_**\- LTC -**_

**LES DATES :**

**Ouverture des envois des participations :** 14 Novembre

**Fermeture des envois des participations :** 15 Janvier

**Ouverture des votes :** 16 Janvier

**Fermeture des votes :** 31 Janvier

(en fonction du nombre de participation, nous nous réservons le droit d'allonger le délai.)

**Résultats :** 1er Février

\- LTC -

**Mentions spéciales** (edit du 08/12)

-Les membres du Staff étant avant tout des "gribouilleuses", nous nous réservons le droit de participer (ou pas) au contest avec les mêmes règles que toutes les autres participantes. Nous garantissons l'impartialité des résultats par le mode de vote de Fanfiction.

-Nous nous réservons le droit de ne pas accepter en publication les OS dont le contenu nous mettrait mal à l'aise notamment par la mention explicite d'actes moralement ou légalement répréhensibles.

-Nous faisons à la fin de chaque contest un fichier epub - pdf de vos écrits pour nos lectrices. La participation à ce contest inclut donc votre autorisation implicite d'inclure votre OS dans ce fichier (en cas de désaccord il suffit de nous le signaler par mail) .

_**\- LTC -**_

Faites nous rêver comme toujours

Le staff : Le Twilight Contest

**Lisa, Deb****by **


	2. Participation(s)

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Vous êtes bien installé(e)s_ pour_ le Deuxieme Contest , "Dans 9 mois, Toi et Moi on sera Trois"_ ?

_Nous allons commencer à publier les OS participants._

_En voici la liste :_

OS-1** :** OS supprimé

**\- LTC -**

**OS-2 :** Grace à elle

**\- LTC -**

**OS-3** : L'enfant inespéré

**\- LTC -**

**OS-4 **: Une envie particulière

**\- LTC -**

**OS-5 : **Prénom écossais obligatoire

**-LTC-**

**OS-6 : **OS supprimé

**-LTC-**

**OS-7 : **Neuf mois

**-LTC-**

**OS-8 : **Effet secondaire inatendu

**-LTC-**

**OS-9 : **Emprisonnée

**-LTc-**

**OS-10 :** Un cinquième pour la route

**-LTC-**

**OS-11 : **Réactions

**-LTC-**

**OS-12 :** Dans ton ombre

**-LTC-**

**OS-13 :** Lâcher prise

**-LTC-**

**OS-14 :** La belle aux deux amants

**-LTC-**

**OS-15 :** Remis à plus tard... Et pour cause !

**-LTC-**

**OS-16 : **Notre enfant

**-LTC-**

**OS-17 : **Joyeuse Saint-Valentin

**-LTC-**

**OS-18 : **Et si je te disais

**-LTC-**

Bonne Lecture

**Le Staff. Déb- Lisa **


	3. OS1

**Présentation** : "_**Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois !" **_ **(Le Twilight Con****test)**

**OS supprimé**


	4. OS2-Grace à elle

**Présentation** : "_**Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois !" **_**(Le Twilight Contest) **

**Titre** **:** Grâce à elle

**Couple :** Isabella/Jasper

**Le Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (**_**chanceuse devant l'Eternel**_**), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours **"_**Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois !"**_

**\- LTC -**

_**Chanson : Heart, The Pretty Reckless**_

Elle se trouve dans le salon de Jasper à moitié nue. Elle ne porte pas de pantalon et pour haut, elle a la chemise du jeune homme. D'ailleurs celui-ci la fixe, le regard emplit de désir en la voyant dans cette tenue. Seulement Isabella n'est pas heureuse. Elle est même triste. Elle se sent seule. Il n'y a que Jasper qui lui trouve un intérêt. Et puis, même pas en fait puisque c'est seulement son corps qui l'intéresse. Quelqu'un se soucie-t-il vraiment d'elle ? Ses parents, elle n'y pense même pas. Et puis, elle n'a pas d'amis. Ce sont toutes des groupies qui ne restent avec elle que pour son argent. Elle avait deux meilleures amies. Mais une est décédée et l'autre est en couple maintenant. D'ailleurs, c'est un couple qu'Isabella a formé. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait si elle avait su qu'elle se retrouverait seule comme ça.

C'est elle qui a présenté son frère Emmett à Rosalie. Elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Elle ne voit plus son amie qu'à l'Université. Son frère ne lui accorde plus aucune importance comme si elle était un fantôme, trop accaparé par son couple. Ses parents auraient du l'appeler Cupidon, pas Isabella.

Elle se sent seule. Son sourire se veut sincère alors quand réalité il est faux, modelé pour faire illusion d'un vrai.

Jasper s'approche alors d'elle.

\- **Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?**

Isabella le regarde surprise. Comment peut-il savoir ce qu'elle ressent ? Elle ne l'a jamais dit à personne. Elle n'a jamais laissé ses émotions déborder. Sauf peut être aujourd'hui alors qu'elle est plongée dans ses pensée.

Sinon, elle veut se montrer forte alors que c'est tout le contraire. Elle est faible et elle aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprend. Mais elle ne peut faire confiance à personne. Et surtout pas à lui.

Jeune femme fragile dans son palais de cristal.

Elle ne répond pas à Jasper.

\- **Je suis un très bon observateur. Et je pense que tu ne tiendras pas longtemps avant de craquer et de parler.**

\- **Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de ce que tu penses Jasper.**

Le dit Jasper sourit à sa remarque mais ne réplique pas, disant seulement.

\- **A****ujourd'hui, quand tu regardes en face ton monde, je suis le seul à encore t'accorder de l'attention.**

\- **C'est à mon corps que tu voues cette attention.**

Nouveau sourire alors que Isabella admet intérieurement qu'il a raison. Il est le seul à lui trouver de l'importance. Avec lui, elle se dit qu'elle ne sert pas à rien. Même si elle sait que cette relation finira bien un jour. Et alors, elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle n'arriverait plus à vivre sans lui. Mais elle continue pourtant de se mentir.

\- **Et, je ne suis pas seule !** Rage-t-elle.

\- **Ah oui ?**

Jasper le regarde avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Elle sait très bien qu'il n'est pas dupe. Mais elle ne peut pas se l'avouer et encore moins lui avouer, à lui.

\- **Je te déteste,** elle déclare.

\- **Serait-ce un aveu ?**

Isabella inspire fortement. Elle a tellement envie de se confesser.

\- **Je ne suis pas seule !**

\- **Pourquoi mens-tu ?**

Isabella veut qu'il se taise. Elle sent la colère monter en elle. Cette conversation ne rime à rien. Elle ne lâchera pas. Elle ne veut pas parler d'elle.

\- **J'ai des amis et ma famille.**

\- **T'es amis ?** Rit Jasper. **Tu parles de tes groupies jalouses qui n'en veulent qu'à l'argent de ton père ou de celle qui t'a lâchement abandonnée pour ton frère.**

Isabella le foudroie du regard.

\- **Tes yeux parlent pour toi.**

\- **La ferme,** marmonne la jeune femme.

\- **Et puis ta famille, n'en parlons même pas. Entre ton frère qui ne te parle plus…**

\- **Ne continue pas,** l'avertit-elle.

Il ne l'écoute pas bien sûr. Il cherche à lui faire dire tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Elle est prête à céder mais elle continue pourtant de résister alors que ça lui ferait tellement du bien de parler et surtout à lui. Mais il lui ferait tellement de mal.

\- **Et tes parents, cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne se préoccupent plus de toi. D'ailleurs, ce sont-ils déjà préoccupés de toi ?**

Le bruit d'une gifle résonne dans l'appartement.

\- **Je t'interdis de me parler de ça,** réplique Isabella. **Cela ne te concerne en aucun cas. Et sache que je suis contente de voir ma meilleure amie et mon frère, heureux.**

\- **Arrête de faire semblant Isabella ! On sait tous les deux que c'est faux.**

Et malheureusement il a raison. Cependant il est le seul à s'en rendre compte, bien que ce soit déjà trop.

\- **Mais sinon, c'était gentil de ta part de les mettre ensemble. Quel ange fais-tu...** Ironise-t-il.

Jeune femme misérable dans son palais de verre.

Isabella ne veut plus l'écouter et le fuit alors. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain avec l'intention de s'éloigner le plus possible de Jasper, aux paroles pourtant si vraies. Elle se voile la face. Elle se ment. Et malheureusement, Jasper le sait. Il sait aussi très bien qu'il lui suffit de la regarder dans les yeux pour y voir le mensonge. Les yeux chocolat de la brune sont une fenêtre sur son âme. Une porte ouverte...

Isabella claque la porte de la salle de bain avec violence avant de s'adosser à celle-ci et de se laisser glisser lentement au sol.

Elle veut pleurer mais elle ne le fera pas. Ou alors serait-ce de rage ! Comment peut-il autant la connaître ? Isabella laisse-elle transparaître autant ses sentiments quand elle est avec lui ? Pourtant lorsqu'ils se retrouvent ensemble, elle ne pense pas vraiment à ses problèmes, à sa famille, à sa solitude. Dans ces moments d'égarement, elle ne pense qu'au corps de Jasper et au plaisir qu'il lui procure. Le monde autour d'elle, d'eux, n'a alors plus aucune importance.

Elle retire la chemise de Jasper et la jette au sol avant de rentrer dans la douche. L'eau chaude, brûlante même, commence à couler sur son corps.

La vapeur d'eau embrume la pièce.

Elle n'a aucune gêne à se doucher chez Jasper. Parfois, elle fait même à manger. Elle se déplace dans l'appartement comme bon lui semble. D'ailleurs, Jasper rejoint souvent Isabella sous la douche. Bien sûr, celle-ci ne s'en est jamais plainte. Elle aime le rapport physique qu'elle entretient avec le jeune homme. Alors pourquoi arrêter ?

Elle va même jusqu'à lui piquer son gel douche. Car elle vient souvent ici à l'improviste et ne pense pas à faire son sac, ni à emmener ce qui lui est nécessaire. La plupart du temps, elle prend juste une veste, son sac à main et sa **voiture**. Dans ces épisodes là, elle ne pense qu'à oublier un coup de blues, la culpabilité qui la ronge, sa vie tout simplement. Elle ne veut qu'une chose, croire qu'elle peut échapper à la réalité pendant quelques heures.

Et Jasper ne tarde pas à la rejoindre. Cependant, elle n'est pas d'humeur. Elle ne veut pas se laisser faire. Pas alors qu'elle est sur le point de craquer et de se confesser au jeune homme. Cependant, sera-t-elle capable de résister à la **tentation** ?

\- **Dégage Jasper.**

Ce dernier secoue la tête et un petit sourire triomphant vient s'installer sur son visage. Il enlace Isabella en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'a pas l'intention de partir. La belle brune le repousse.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce que je t'ai dit ?**

Jasper en fait exprès. Il adore la voir en colère. Il aime la pousser hors de ses retranchements.

\- **Tous les deux, on sait très bien que tu aimes m'avoir près de toi, **susurre-t-il à son oreille.

Isabella émet une sorte de grognement tout en essayant de s'échapper des bras de Jasper, parce qu'il a bien raison. La jeune femme le désire plus que tout, surtout quand il a son corps collé contre le sien. Jasper resserre son étreinte et Isabella commence à se détendre. Elle sent à nouveau la chaleur monter dans tout son corps et ce n'est pas grâce à l'eau chaude. Putain qu'elle est faible ! Et Jasper le sait.

\- **Tu es incapable de me résister.**

C'est une douche froide pour Isabella alors que l'eau si brûlante continue de ruisseler sur son corps. Elle se retourne pour faire face au blond. Celui-ci aborde un large sourire et ses yeux brillent de fierté.

\- **Personne n'est capable de m'atteindre.**

\- **En es-tu sûre ?**

Les mains de Jasper se remettent à se balader sur son corps alors qu'elle ferme les yeux. Elle se mord la lèvre pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Elle doit la fermer. Car s'il y a bien une personne qui peut l'atteindre, c'est le jeune homme. Mais Jasper n'aura que son corps, elle ne lui accordera rien d'autre, enfin pour l'instant.

Jeune fille faible dans son palais d'argent.

\- **Tes gestes parlent pour toi.**

De nouveau, il a raison, Jasper frissonne à son toucher. Elle se recule brusquement mais non sans mal.

Never wanted to feel  
Never wanted you to steal my heart  
Never wanted you to know  
Never wanted to show I'm weak

Isabella se détache complètement du jeune homme. Elle ne veut plus ressentir cela. Elle est **écorchée** vive par la vie et c'est en parti à cause de Jasper. Isabella le déteste mais en même temps, elle ne peut pas lui résister. Elle est attirée par lui, fascinée même. Et elle ne devrait pas avoir cette **fascination** pour lui.

I'm falling all over myself  
Trying to be someone else  
I wish you wouldn't dare to walk me home  
So I wouldn't have to feel alone.

Isabella soupire avant de sortir de la douche et de s'enrouler dans une serviette de coton d'un blanc immaculé. Elle sort rapidement de la salle de bain. Elle ne veut plus le voir, plus l'entendre. Elle se dirige vers la chambre et cherche ses vêtements éparpillés avant de les renfiler. Puis, elle sort de la chambre.

La brune ouvre la grande baie vitrée du salon. Elle doit faire un point. A quoi se résume sa vie ? Elle est un être froid qui n'arrive plus à aimer la vie. Et beaucoup la déteste parce qu'elle profite de l'argent de son père. La belle passe une main dans ses longs cheveux soyeux et trempés qui gouttent sur le sol de l'appartement. Elle adore cette vue magique qu'elle a sur New York. L'appartement de Jasper surplombe toute la ville et Isabella a l'impression d'être une Reine.

Elle observe la ville de New York, les habitants de la grosse **pomme** et les passants qui se pressent dans cette **jungle**, à travers les vitres de verre. Elle trouve cette ville jolie, à son image. Pleine d'énergie mais remplie de mystère. Aussi dangereuse que démesurée. Isabella est comme ça aussi. Fille de riche. Fifille à Papa qui profite de l'argent.

Always wanted to be  
Always wanted you to see my heart  
Always wanted your love  
Always wanted but never was

\- **Tu vas attraper froid…**

Isabella ne prend même pas le peine de se retourner vers Jasper.

\- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

Jasper rit avant de venir se poster à côté de la jeune femme et de lui mettre sa veste sur les épaules. Isabella oublie pendant quelques instants sa colère et esquisse alors un sourire en le regardant.

\- **Je n'aimerais pas te voir malade,** lui dit-il.

\- **Tu me dis ça juste parce que tu ne pourrais plus profiter de mon corps.**

Il hausse les épaules.

\- **Certes.**

La brune repose son regard sur la splendide vue.

\- **J'aimerais avoir une telle vue de ma maison, **se lament-t-elle.

\- **Tu vis dans un manoir qui a plus de cinquante pièces et tu te plains.**

Isabella soupire. Parfois, elle aimerait bien que ses parents soient des personnes normales, aux revenus modestes. Car c'est vrai, Isabella a tout ce qu'elle veut. Mais est-elle réellement heureuse ? Non, elle ne l'est pas. Ses parents ne se sont jamais intéressés à elle. Jusqu'à son entrée à l'Université, elle a passé toute sa scolarité dans des internats. Isabella est devenue froide aux fils des années. Ses parents ne se souciant pas d'elle et son grand frère de moins en moins. Et à vingt ans, elle se sent plus seule que jamais. Elle ne parle même plus à ses parents depuis qu'elle leur a appris qu'elle voulait travailler dans une maison d'édition, eux qui avaient toujours rêvé de la voir avocate, architecte ou même médecin. Mais Isabella déteste être le centre d'attention, n'aime pas les mathématiques et ne supporte pas la vue du sang. Donc, elle n'envisageait même pas d'exercer un de ces métiers. De plus, elle n'a plus d'ami. Une de ses meilleure amie ne s'intéressant plus à elle et l'autre étant décédée. Et elle en souffre énormément. Alice lui manque tellement. Cette petite fée éblouissait ses journées avant. Mais elle n'est plus là et les journées d'Isabella se sont ternies considérablement. Pour elle, la vie n'a plus de goût. Elle est fade, sans saveur et la jeune femme continue pourtant de la subir.

I'm falling all over myself  
Trying to be someone else  
I wish you wouldn't dare to walk me home  
So I wouldn't have to feel alone.

I'm falling all over myself  
Dying to be someone else  
I wish you wouldn't dare to walk me home  
I don't wanna fight the world alone

La jeune femme aurait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle aimerait avoir une famille aimante, avoir des amies qui se soucient vraiment d'elle. Elle rêve aussi d'un petit ami capable de l'aimer. Elle est pathétique.

Elle s'était interdit de craquer. Mais apparemment l'heure est venue. Et une larme orpheline roule sur sa joue blanche.

\- **Le vernis qui recouvrait toutes tes plaies commence à s'écailler Isabella.**

**\- A cause de toi, **lui réplique-t-elle.

Il sourit, ironique.

\- **Vraiment ?**

Une deuxième larme roule sur sa joue. S'il n'avait pas existé, elle serait peut être plus heureuse. Certes, sa famille ne serait toujours pas celle qu'elle souhaite mais Alice serait toujours là.

\- **Tout est de ta faute !** Elle crie.

Jasper ne répond rien, se contentant de fixer New York.

\- **Elle est morte à cause de toi !**

\- **Isabella, tais-toi !**

Elle se fige et se tourne vers Jasper. La colère brille dans ses yeux. Elle sourit alors, ironique.

\- **Il n'y a que la vérité qui fait mal.**

Le visage de Jasper devient plus pâle que jamais et la colère déforme ses traits.

\- **Dégage Isabella,** crache-t-il.

Elle sourit alors. Jamais, elle n'avait encore réussi à l'atteindre. Elle n'avait jamais eu la force de lui dire ça mais aujourd'hui, elle l'a eu. Et elle voit les conséquences de ses mots sur Jasper. Tel un **séisme**, ils ont tout ébranlé chez le jeune homme. Pleins de sentiments défilent dans son regard. Culpabilité, tristesse, désespoir, haine et même amour. Isabella est choquée par le dernier. Qui peut-il aimer avec tant de force ? Il n'a aucune famille et il ne l'aime sûrement pas elle. Mais Alice. Non, c'est encore moins possible. Il a quitté Alice et elle est morte !

La jeune femme ne quitte toujours pas les yeux de Jasper. Ses beaux yeux bleus.

\- **Isabella, va-t'en !**

Elle sursaute et arrête de le fixer. Et alors, pour une fois, elle obéit. Elle reprend ses clés, sa veste, son sac et quitte l'appartement mais entend néanmoins Jasper soupirer.

\- **Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre.**

Isabella se fige quelques secondes avant de passer le pas de la porte, sans se retourner.

Les larmes commencent à couler dès qu'elle ferme la porte. La réalité la rattrape et la culpabilité revient la ronger. Elle ne devrait pas être ici. Elle ne devrait pas vouloir le revoir. Mais il est comme une drogue et elle a absolument besoin de lui. Seulement, aujourd'hui, c'est trop pour elle. C'était peut être la fois de trop. Les rapports qu'ils ont eus, les conversations, les disputes. Son esprit et son corps arrivent à saturation. Alors elle craque parce qu'elle ne peut faire que ça. Elle sait que ça va recommencer. Elle va revenir ici, pour Jasper car il lui est indispensable.

Elle tremble, tient à peine sur ses jambes et attend donc péniblement l'**ascenseur**.

Le manoir est bien sûr vide. Son frère doit être avec Rosalie et ses parents doivent dormir. Isabella soupire de soulagement. Personne ne la verra dans cet état. Personne ne la verra souffrir. Personne ne la verra pleurer.

Jeune femme brisée dans son palais de marbre.

Isabella monte directement dans sa chambre. Elle enlève et jette ses vêtements dans un coin de sa chambre et s'étale sur le lit. La nuit est déjà bien entamée. Son réveil indique : 03h42. Et la jeune femme pleure toujours. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues et se perdent dans son cou puisqu'Isabella ne prend même pas la peine de les essuyer. Son regard tombe alors sur une **photo** qui est posée à côté de son réveil. Et les larmes coulent alors d'autant plus. Cette photo a été prise, il y a environ trois ans, lors de vacances en France. Trois jeunes femmes y sont représentées. Alice, Rosalie et Isabella. Le regard de la brune se fige sur Alice. Il prend le cadre dans ses mains.

\- **Je suis tellement désolée…**

La culpabilité qu'elle ressent va finir par la tuer. Elle s'en veut tellement. Elle devrait détester Jasper mais au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'il n'y arrive pas, car elle l'aime.

Never told you before  
Never loved you more

Elle a appris à l'aimer. Elle l'a connu grâce à Alice. C'était son petit ami, son fiancé même. Alice l'aimait inconditionnellement. Mais il l'a quitté. Sans aucune explication et Alice n'a pas survécu. Isabelle a vu sa petite fée se détruire et mourir doucement. Elle a hait Jasper de lui avoir enlevé Alice qui était la seule à la faire tenir debout. Sans elle, Isabella ne serait sûrement pas ici. Et cela fait un an qu'elle n'est plus là.

La jeune femme aurait voulu continuer de détester Jasper. Mais elle n'y arrive plus. Elle ne l'a revu qu'il y a six mois mais leur relation lui est devenue essentielle, il lui est devenu vital. Mais elle a l'impression de trahir Alice.

Cela fait déjà cinq mois que dure leur relation. Cinq mois que son amour se construit. Cinq mois qu'il l'a détruit lentement. L'amour a remplacé la haine au fils des jours.

I'm falling all over myself  
Trying to be someone else  
I wish you wouldn't dare to walk me home  
So I wouldn't have to feel alone.

I'm falling all over myself  
Dying to be someone else  
I wish you wouldn't dare to walk me home  
I don't wanna fight the world alone

Elle s'endort alors pour se réveiller en début d'après midi. Cependant, elle n'a pas très bien dormi. Isabella soupire avant de se lever. Elle aurait bien voulu rester au lit, on est samedi après tout mais elle attend un coup de téléphone important. D'ailleurs, elle vérifie son portable mais il n'y a aucun appel manqué. Elle descend donc dans la cuisine. Irina, une des cuisinières, s'y trouve.

\- **Miss Isabella, il y a des restes du repas de ce midi, si vous voulez,** lui sourit la domestique.

La brune secoue négativement la tête. Elle n'a pas très faim. Elle ouvre alors le frigo et en sort un unique **yaourt**. Irina l'arrête alors qu'elle s'apprête à sortir de la cuisine.

\- **Miss, vous ne mangez pas assez…**

Isabella hausse les épaules et repart vite dans sa chambre. Elle ne veut croiser personne et préfère être seule. Elle ne fait rien de sa journée et reste enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle attend anxieusement son appel. Et elle passe surtout son après-midi à penser à Jasper et à leur relation. Elle souffre de l'aimer mais encore plus d'être loin de lui. Elle apprend à lui pardonner même si la blessure causée par la mort d'Alice est encore douloureuse et bien présente. Mais elle ne peut plus résister. Elle abandonne.

I don't wanna fight the world alone  
I don't wanna fight the world alone  
Alone

Isabella sursaute en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Elle attrape son portable et décroche.

\- **Allô ?**

\- **Bonjour Miss Swan, c'est…**

Dimanche passe, Lundi aussi et même Mardi. Isabella ne sort pas du Manoir et ne va même pas à l'Université. Rosalie a appelé mais la brune n'a pas répondu. Emmett a voulu lui parler mais elle ne lui a pas ouvert sa porte. Le choc que lui a causé la nouvelle qu'elle a apprise est trop fort. Elle a du mal à s'en remettre. Elle pleure, elle gémit, elle sanglote. Elle pense beaucoup à Alice. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est dans cet état. Elle l'a trahi, une fois de plus. Dans un accès de rage, elle attrape le cadre photo posé sur sa table de nuit et s'apprête à le balancer contre le mur quand quelqu'un toque. Elle se fige et se demande qui peut la déranger. C'est sûrement Irina que veut encore la convaincre de manger un peu. Elle soupire et jette le cadre sur le lit.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **C'est Jasper.**

Elle lâche un cri de surprise. Que fait-il là ? Et comment est-il entré ? Ses yeux se voilent alors. Elle va craquer et la solution à tous ses problèmes, se trouve derrière la porte.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

Sa voix est faible et elle n'est pas sûre que Jasper l'ait entendu.

\- **Isabella, ouvre, s'il te plait.**

Elle arrête alors de penser à Alice, à sa culpabilité, à sa haine. Son corps entier tremble mais elle arrive quand même à ouvrir la porte. Jasper s'immobilise en voyant l'état de la jeune femme. Teint trop pâle, yeux rouges, cernes. Isabella n'est pas coiffée, pas maquillée. Elle porte un jogging et un débardeur. Elle est pieds nus. Elle est négligée par rapport à d'habitude et Jasper semble choqué par cet apparence. Il se rend alors vraiment compte que la brune n'est pas dans son état normal.

Il entre dans la chambre en fermant la porte. Isabella ne bouge pas, même quand il s'approche d'elle. Elle semble si fragile.

\- **Isabella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Les larmes roulent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Jasper ne l'a que rarement vu pleurer. Elle détourne la tête.

\- **Pourquoi tu es là ?** Demande alors Isabella.

\- **Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels,** lui répond-t-il.

\- **Ce n'est pas la première fois.**

Il hausse les épaules et ne répond pas. Isabella remarque alors son trouble et se souvient alors de la phrase qu'il a prononcée avant qu'elle ne quitte l'appartement dans la nuit de vendredi.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par «** **Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre » ?**

Jasper se tend. Isabella ne comprend pas sa réaction. Le silence demeure pendant quelques minutes mais la patiente de la jeune femme a des limites. Elle essuie les dernières marques de larmes sur ses joues et demande d'une voix calme mais toujours fébrile.

\- **Jasper…**

\- **Tout est dit,** murmure-t-il.

Isabella fronce les sourcils. Elle ne comprend toujours pas et cela l'agace un peu.

\- **Explicite parce que je ne comprends pas.**

Il soupire et plonge son regard dans le sien.

\- **Tu n'es pas prête à entendre tout ça.**

Isabella sait alors qu'il parle de sa rupture avec Alice et de tout ce qui a suivi. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pense, c'est le meilleur moment pour parler de ça.

\- **Est-ce à toi d'en décider ?** Elle lui demande.

Jasper l'interroge du regard mais elle n'ajoute rien de plus. C'est à lui de commencer, à lui de lui expliquer. Ils sont toujours debout, au milieu de la chambre d'Isabella mais aucun d'eux ne bougent. Ils retiennent presque leur respiration. Jasper inspire puis se lance.

\- **J'aimais Alice, vraiment. Une part de moi l'aimera sans doute toujours et je me sentirai toujours un peu coupable pour le mal que je lui ai fait, que je t'ai fait aussi. Je me sentirai toujours responsable de sa mort. Mais je ne peux plus continuer de faire semblant. J'ai appris à te connaître grâce à Alice et petit à petit, je…**

Jasper s'arrête et Isabella retient alors réellement sa respiration. Va-t-il vraiment lui avouer ce qu'elle pense ? Les mains du jeune homme tremblent et il baisse les yeux. Il se déplace alors jusqu'à la fenêtre mais Isabella ne cille pas. Elle reste dos à lui et attend qu'il finisse.

\- **C'est tellement dur de te parler. Tu adorais Alice, je l'aimais aussi et tu dois me détester. Mais Isabella, je suis amoureux de toi.**

Isabella manque de s'effondrer. S'était-elle attendue à une telle explication, une telle déclaration de la part de Jasper ? Jamais ! Le jeune homme ne se rend pas compte de la réaction d'Isabella et continue.

\- **Mais tu me détestes, tellement et je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, même si je sais qu'aucune de mes paroles ne cicatrisera tes blessures.**

Isabella secoue la tête. Jasper a tord. Elle lui a pardonné et il est bien le seul qui peut l'aider à se reconstruire. Mais il ne la voit pas, toujours tourné vers la fenêtre.

**\- Et il y a quelques mois, quand je t'ai revu, j'ai craqué. Après tout le mal que je t'ai fait, je n'aurais jamais osé t'approcher mais je ne suis pas assez fort. Et maintenant, je ne peux plus me passer de ta présence. Tu m'aides à ne plus me sentir misérable, même si la culpabilité est un sentiment tenace.**

\- **Tu n'es pas le seul qu'elle tient entre ses griffes,** ose enfin dire Isabella.

Jasper se retourne brutalement mais la jeune femme ne bouge pas, quant à elle et continue de fixer la porte de sa chambre.

\- **Tu as raison, je t'ai détesté pour me l'avoir tué mais plus maintenant.**

Elle se tourne doucement pour faire face à Jasper.

\- **Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours eu l'impression de trahir Alice mais je n'en peux plus te résister. Je t'ai pardonné depuis bien longtemps, même si je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. Et il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face, car je suis amoureuse de toi.**

Isabella s'approche du jeune homme qui semble ébahi par les soudaines paroles de la brune. Jamais ils ne s'étaient parlés comme ça. Jamais, ils n'avaient évoqué leur relation. Mais quelque chose a changé, quelque dont Jasper n'est pas au courant.

\- **Et, grâce à toi, je ne serai plus jamais seule.**

La jeune femme s'arrête à quelques centimètres du jeune homme et plonge son regard dans le sien. Chocolat versus azur.

\- **Car dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois.**

Isabella ne sais pas comment Jasper va réagir. Les deux jeunes gens n'ont jamais utilisé de **préservatifs** et Isabella prend la pilule. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait enceinte si jeune. Mais elle est prête à assumer, comme elle est prête à tout endurer pour son amour pour Jasper. Mais lui ?

Elle ne peut pas prévoir la réaction de Jasper face à cette r**évélation** et elle en a peur. Certes, elle assumera cet enfant, même si elle n'a que vingt ans mais y arrivera-t-elle sans Jasper. Celui-ci effleure alors, de sa main, une des joues d'Isabella. Le geste est plein de douceur et de tendresse. Il esquisse un sourire et cela la rassure. Jasper n'est pas en colère et semble prendre agréablement bien la nouvelle. Elle sourit à son tour. Elle est heureuse à ce moment, plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

Elle ferme alors les yeux et se concentre sur les sensations. La main de Jasper est toujours sur sa joue. Son corps est pressé contre le sien. Sa chaleur la réchauffe. Et sans qu'elle s'y attende, les lèvres de Jasper se posent sur les siennes. Aussi chaudes et douces que le reste de sa peau. Un baiser qui dure alors que leurs langues se touchent. L'autre main de Jasper vient se poser sur la taille de la brune alors qu'elle entoure le cou du jeune homme de ses bras, et ses mains viennent s'entremêler dans ses cheveux blonds. Baiser divin ! Il écarte sa bouche de celle d'Isabella et elle gémit de mécontentement. Jasper rit et elle sourit alors en ouvrant les yeux. Il l'enlace fortement et enfouit son nez dans la masse brune d'Isabella. Il inspire l'**odeur** de ses cheveux alors qu'elle savoure ce moment de calme. Il s'écarte légèrement d'elle et après une brève **hésitation**, recolle ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Isabella se réveille doucement. Elle sourit en sentant les bras de Jasper autour de sa taille. Une de ses mains est même posée sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui est encore parfaitement plat. En même temps, Isabella ne se nourrit plus correctement depuis quelques semaines. Elle va devoir se réhabituer à manger convenablement pour son bien être et celui de l'enfant qu'elle porte. La brune a mis quelques jours à accepter le fait qu'elle est enceinte. Mais maintenant, elle est plus que comblée. La vie ne sera sûrement pas facile. Elle va devoir discuter avec Jasper de beaucoup de choses. Ils vont devoir repartir de zéro pour se reconstruire une vie et surtout pour que leur relation soit saine.

Isabella se dégage des bras de Jasper délicatement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il est beau, étendu dans son lit, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Isabella en sourit et sort doucement de la chambre pour aller prendre une douche qui lui sera bénéfique.

Après s'être douché, elle rejoint la cuisine où elle retrouve Jasper en compagnie d'Irina et d'une autre domestique, Heidi. Les deux femmes lui sourient. Elles connaissent toutes les deux Jasper mais elles ne se permettraient jamais de juger la brune. Elles ont préparé le petit déjeuné et pour une fois, depuis des jours, Isabella va en profiter. Elle s'installe à côté de Jasper qui lui prend la main. Les deux domestiques sourient, sourire qui s'agrandit quand elles voient Isabella croquer dans une petite brioche. Celle-ci remercie alors les deux femmes pour le petit déjeuné.

\- **De rien Miss, je suis contente que ça vous plaise,** rayonne Heidi.

\- **Et puis, de toute façon, on vous aurait obligé à manger quelque chose, **ajoute Irina.

\- **Vous n'êtes plus toute seule maintenant,** enchaîne Heidi.

Les yeux du jeune couple s'écarquillent de stupeur.

\- **Comment savez-vous ?** Demande Isabella.

Heidi tapote son nez en riant.

\- **On l'a senti,** commence-t-elle.

\- **Et puis, nous savons comment arracher ce genre d'information à un médecin, **finit Irina.** Et donc le tient, ne nous a pas résisté longtemps.**

Les deux femmes sortent alors en riant de la cuisine, laissant le jeune couple seul.

Ils se sourient mutuellement et attaquent le fameux petit déjeuné que les deux femmes ont fait. Ils ne parlent pas mais le silence n'est pas pesant. Leurs yeux s'expriment bien assez. Pétillants, brillants de joie et d'amour, flamboyants. Isabella est heureuse mais surtout soulagée par la réaction de Jasper. Elle avait pensé qu'il allait la rejeter, lui dire qu'elle était naïve et stupide de croire qu'il l'aimait. Mais rien de tout ça ne s'est passé et la jeune femme a donc l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Envoler sa tristesse. Dissiper sa colère. Effacer sa solitude. Isabella se forge une nouvelle identité. Elle est plus solide, plus heureuse et mieux entourée. Elle s'est enfin rendue compte qu'elle a seulement besoin de Jasper et tant qu'il sera là, elle pourra de nouveau vivre comme avant la mort d'Alice même si cette partie de sa vie l'aura marqué à jamais.

\- **Isabella ?**

Elle interrompt ses pensées et remarque que Jasper la fixe, inquiet.

\- **Un problème ?**

Isabella lui sourit et secoue la tête.

\- **Absolument aucun.**

**\- Alors à quoi penses-tu ?**

**\- A notre futur.**

**\- Et comment le vois-tu ? **Il lui demande.

\- **Enfin serein.**

Il acquiesce, souriant.

Le petit déjeuné se finit sans tension. Jasper laisse alors la brune seule quelques minutes et va se doucher. Isabella en profite pour aller chercher des vêtements de son frère pour Jasper. Et après que le jeune homme se soit habillé, Isabella les conduit dans une des trois vérandas du Manoir.

\- **Personne ne vient ici, on pourra parler tranquillement, sans nous soucier d'être interrompu.**

Ils s'installent sur le canapé. Isabella se calle contre Jasper qui resserre ses bras autour d'elle et qui ne peut s'empêcher de poser sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sourit en voyant le geste inconscient de Jasper. Et elle apprécie réellement ça.

\- **Que vas-tu dire à ta famille ?**

Jasper, ou l'art de poser les questions qui fâchent. Isabella hausse les épaules.

\- **Ils n'ont pas à se mêler de ma vie et comme tu me l'as assez répété, ils ne se soucient même pas de moi.**

La brune baisse alors les yeux, honteuse. Elle n'a pas voulu être méchante mais elle ne perdra pas ses habitudes en un instant. Certes, elle aime le jeune homme mais elle est habituée à lui envoyer des piques et elle ne cessera pas brutalement. Jasper, lui, fronce les sourcils.

\- **Je suis désolé,** lui murmure-t-il en grimaçant.

Isabella dépose un baiser dans le cou de Jasper avant d'y caler sa tête.

\- **Je sais,** elle le rassure. **Et il va falloir que tu arrêtes de t'excuser.**

Elle n'a pas envie de penser au passé, elle n'a plus envie de vivre comme ça, dans tous ces sombres souvenirs. Jasper la recule pour l'étudier.

\- **Isabella…**

\- **Arrête ! **Le coupe-t-elle. **Arrête de te reprocher pleins de choses qui n'appartiennent pas au présent. Concentre toi plutôt sur le futur, le notre.**

Isabella reprend sa position contre Jasper alors que celui-ci soupire mais finit par acquiescer. Ils restent quelques minutes dans cette position, Jasper caressant le ventre de la brune.

\- **J'ai une proposition à te faire,** dit alors Jasper en brisant le silence.

\- **Qui est ?** Demande Isabella en ne bougeant pas.

\- **Viens habiter avec moi.**

Isabella se redresse un peu. Jasper semble nerveux. Il fuit son regard. Et la brune ne peut lui résister car Jasper est tout ce qu'il lui faut.

\- **D'accord.**

L'étonnement prend alors place sur le visage de Jasper. S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle refuse ?

\- **Vraiment ?**

Isabella acquiesce, souriante.

\- **Mes parents sont des étrangers pour moi. Mon frère a sa propre vie. Et tu es tout ce que je veux. Alors, oui.**

Jasper sourit, rassuré et comblé. Il dépose donc ses lèvres sur celle de la brune.

Tout deux n'auront plus qu'à la remercier elle, Alice.

**FIN**


	5. OS3-L'enfant inespéré

CONCOURS « Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois ! »

Présentation : Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois. ( Le Twilight Contest)

Titre : L'enfant inespéré.

Couple : Jasper - Paul

Le rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stephenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'éternel). Je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Dans 9 mois, toi et moi on sera trois. »

**L'enfant inespéré**

**POV Jasper**

Adossé au balcon de mon appartement, je laissais la légère brise d'été décoiffer mes cheveux blonds dorés. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants afin d'essayer de focaliser mon attention sur l'**odeur** de l'iode, sur le bruit des vagues et sur le rire de tous ces enfants qui aspiraient déjà à sortir leurs jouets de plage. Mon corps se détendit, mes muscles se décrispèrent et je soufflai de soulagement. Je vouais à San Francisco une étrange **fascination**, ce qui avait du bon et me faisait un bien fou. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose pour faire totalement mon bonheur...

L'instant de détente était fini, voilà que j'y repensais encore. L'**ascenseur** émotionnel dans lequel je m'étais embarqué ces derniers mois commençait vraiment à me rendre nauséeux. Tout en soupirant, je tendis sans **hésitation** le bras vers la table basse et vérifiai mes appels pour la énième fois depuis que le soleil s'était levé sur la ville. Je soupirai de frustration. Toujours rien. Ça devenait long ! Beaucoup trop long. Une mouette se mit à ricaner, comme pour me faire comprendre que ce que je faisais était inutile, que je devais prendre mon mal en patience.

Elle avait raison et pourtant, depuis presque une semaine, mon téléphone était devenu une véritable obsession. J'en vérifiai sans cesse les appels, le volume et les réglages au cas où je raterai cette **révélation** tant attendue ! J'étais si impatient que je n'osais plus quitter mon appartement, ressemblant de plus en plus à un ermite solitaire. Un **séisme** aurait pu se déclencher que je ne l'aurais même pas remarqué. Tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était ce foutu téléphone et ce putain d'appel qui ne venait pas.

Il y avait aussi lui... Mes yeux fixèrent l'horizon et mon esprit s'évada vers l'autre bout du monde. Étrangement mon corps se détendit à nouveau et un large sourire se forma sur mes lèvres. Voilà que j'étais retourné au nirvana, **chantant **presque le tube de l'été de ma voix grave et **écorchée** sur le balcon de mon appartement.

Paul était parti en voyage d'affaires au Japon depuis une semaine et il s'en écoulerait encore une autre avant qu'il ne remette un pied aux États-Unis. Je jetai un regard sur sa **photo,** toujours posée sur le buffet du salon. Il arborait son sourire le plus radieux, adossé à sa** voiture **préférée, une mustang qu'il avait entièrement restaurée. Il me manquait terriblement et particulièrement aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de lui, c'était indéniable. Cette épreuve était la nôtre après tout mais son travail de journaliste se mettait souvent en travers de notre chemin. Les difficultés que nous éprouvions à venir à bout de ce projet cher à notre cœur étaient principalement dues au fait que Paul était plus souvent sur les routes du monde qu'à la maison.

Les services d'adoption se posaient alors une question essentielle : comment élever un enfant à deux (et plus particulièrement un couple homosexuel) si l'un d'eux était toujours absent ? Nous ne formions pas, à leurs yeux, LE couple idéal pour l'adoption et notre dernière demande avait, en conséquence, été rejetée. Anéantis, nous avions longuement discuté de la situation et Paul avait finalement demandé à être muté dans un bureau de San Francisco ou ailleurs en Californie, quitte à perdre une partie de son salaire. Son patron avait refusé catégoriquement, enfonçant ainsi tellement le clou que l'on n'en voyait plus la tête. Il avait brisé nos espoirs en quelques secondes.

Heureusement pour nous, nous étions très bien entourés, autant par notre famille que par nos amis. Avec leur aide et leur soutien, nous avions à nouveau constitué un dossier même si Paul n'avait pas cessé ses missions à l'étranger. Bien au contraire, elles devenaient de plus en plus longues et parfois même plus périlleuses. Son patron, Edward Cullen, ne voulait pas le lâcher et je commençais à redouter qu'il ne l'envoie dans un quelconque pays en guerre. Le coup de grâce arriva le jour où il lui avait posé un ultimatum afin de bien lui montrer qui était le patron et qui tenait les rênes : soit il continuait son boulot comme un gentil employé, soit il était viré sans indemnité. Cet enfoiré avait décidé de lui mener la vie dure et il savait que Paul ne pouvait pas se permettre de lâcher son emploi maintenant. Il avait malheureusement raison.

En conséquence, lors de notre dernier rendez-vous avec les services d'adoption (Paul avait fait exprès l'aller-retour depuis la **jungle** amazonienne), la question de l'emploi de mon compagnon était revenue sur le tapis. Rien n'avait changé et Angéla Weber, la jeune femme chargée de notre dossier semblait réellement déçue. Elle savait que nous serions de bons parents. Mais la loi était cruelle et elle ne faisait que son boulot.

L'ascenseur émotionnel eut raison de moi à nouveau et mon sourire s'évanouit, laissant place à quelques larmes de regret. Nous aurions tellement aimé avoir un bébé. Tellement. Paul et moi nous aimions depuis longtemps et notre amour était plus solide que les montagnes de l'Himalaya. Rien n'avait pu nous séparer depuis toutes ces années, pas même le boulot de Paul. Nous nous en sortions vraiment bien. Les épreuves nous rendaient plus fort et nous faisaient avancer, narguant la vie et ses difficultés.

Mes pensées étaient parties tellement loin que je n'entendis pas tout de suite le téléphone sonner. Lorsque j'eus repris mes esprits, je me jetai sur le combiné et répondis avant même de regarder le numéro qui s'affichait.

\- Jasper Hale, j'écoute !

\- Hey bébé, c'est moi. Je pouvais le voir sourire rien qu'en entendant sa voix et une légère chaleur m'enveloppa aussitôt.

\- Paul, je suis si heureux de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu mon amour ? Dis-je en essayant de me modérer un peu.

\- Pas trop mal malgré la chaleur étouffante du Japon. Et toi ? Il semblait d'humeur joviale, tout l'opposé de moi il y a quelques minutes.

\- J'attends des nouvelles de Mademoiselle Weber, annonçai-je d'un ton las.

\- Toujours rien alors ? S'enquit-il vivement.

\- Non, toujours rien, tu penses bien que je t'aurais appelé sinon. J'essayais de paraître positif mais c'était difficile, je n'y arrivais plus.

\- Bébé, écoute, je suis sûr que la roue va tourner, fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? Tenta-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, sans doute.

_Mets-y plus de foi, Hale ! Paul ne sera pas dupe sur ce coup-là !_

\- Sois fort Jazz ! Je t'interdis de perdre espoir ! Dit-il d'un ton un peu plus dur. Nous avons dépassé trop de choses pour nous apitoyer sur nous-mêmes. Il était en colère mais j'étais le seul à pouvoir percevoir ce léger accent dans son ton presque neutre.

\- T'as raison, je suis idiot. Merci, soufflai-je pris de remords.

\- Tu me manques, murmura-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus doux.

\- Toi aussi tu me manques, répondis-je, légèrement mutin.

\- Je rentre dans une semaine si ce connard de Cullen veut bien me filer mon billet retour, grinça-t-il.

-Tu devrais lui faire bouffer son air supérieur, dis-je en riant franchement. Il éclata de rire lui aussi.

\- Être au chômage n'arrangera pas nos affaires bébé, reprit-il d'un air plus sérieux.

\- Je sais, soupirai-je. Si seulement il pouvait te laisser partir...

\- C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas courir de risque. Bébé, on m'attend. Je t'appelle quand je rentre à l'hôtel, d'accord ?

\- OK, sois prudent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne côtoie que des fondus de Mangas ici... pas de terroristes en vue ! Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

\- Je t'aime, murmurai-je tendrement afin d'éluder cet excès de zèle.

\- Je t'aime aussi, bébé, à ce soir, souffla-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je poussai un dernier soupir tout en regardant mon téléphone d'un air bête comme s'il allait me donner la solution à tous mes problèmes. L'appel de Paul m'avait tout de même redonné du baume au cœur. Ce qui était bien avec mon homme, c'était qu'il savait être positif dans toutes les situations. Même les plus merdiques. Et celle que nous vivions en ce moment était vraiment merdique.

Je décidai de me faire couler un bon bain afin de détendre tous ces muscles noués et contractés par le stress. Au moment même où j'ouvrai le mitigeur, les premières notes de « Uprising » de Muse se firent entendre depuis le salon. Je fermai le robinet et courus derechef vers mon smartphone afin de décrocher au plus vite.

\- Jasper Hale, énonçai-je en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop essoufflé.

\- Monsieur Hale, ici Angéla Weber du service d'adoption, commença-t-elle.

_Oh mon Dieu, ça y est, on va être fixés._

Je croisai les doigts, regrettant déjà que Paul ne soit pas à mes côtés pour entendre ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je n'irai pas pas quatre chemins, Monsieur Hale... Commença Angéla.

_Ca y est c'était foutu !_

\- Votre demande a enfin été acceptée et nous vous attendons tous les deux le plus vite possible dans nos bureaux afin de finaliser les derniers détails de l'adoption. Une jeune femme vous a choisi pour adopter son enfant et elle souhaite vous rencontrer très bientôt afin de confirmer son choix.

\- C... Comment ? Balbutiai-je. A... Acceptée ? J'étais vraiment interloqué. Je m'effondrai dans le canapé le plus proche.

\- Oui Monsieur, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-elle, légèrement inquiète.

\- Oui. Juste sous le choc. Je ne m'y attendais pas, avouai-je.

\- Monsieur Lahote et vous serez de très bons parents, je n'en ai jamais douté une seconde, m'annonça-t-elle fièrement.

\- Merci Mademoiselle. Je tentai de respirer le mieux possible et ajoutai : Monsieur Lahote est actuellement en voyage mais il rentre la semaine prochaine.

\- Alors disons lundi prochain à 9h30, ça vous convient ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est parfait. Avez-vous également prévenu mon compagnon ? Lui demandai-je soudain alors qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit.

\- Non, pas encore Monsieur. Pourquoi ? Elle semblait surprise par ma question.

\- Ne l'appelez pas, s'il-vous-plaît. Je souhaiterai le faire moi-même si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, Monsieur dit-elle l'air quelque peu amusé. Je vous envoie par e-mail tous les détails du dossier. Veillez à ne rien oublier s'il-vous-plaît. Passez une bonne journée, Monsieur Hale.

\- Merci Mademoiselle, à vous aussi. A lundi, dis-je tout en raccrochant.

Je me retins pour ne pas hurler de joie. Mon sourire ne semblait plus vouloir quitter mes lèvres et mon cœur fut pris d'un tel soulagement qu'il n'était plus crispé dans ma poitrine.

J'étais d'humeur joyeuse et lors de ma conversation avec Angéla Weber, il m'était venu une idée géniale pour annoncer à Paul l'arrivée imminente d'un bébé à la maison. Dès que je fus un peu moins euphorique (si cela était réellement possible!), je passais quelques coups de fil afin d'avoir avec moi toute la semaine une équipe de choc pour m'aider dans ma tâche. Après tout, j'allais devoir moi aussi retourner au travail dès le lendemain et la mission périlleuse que je voulais mettre sur pied nécessitait du personnel engagé et motivé.

Il fut donc convenu que Léah et Carlisle se chargeraient de la peinture et que Jacob et Emmett iraient chercher les meubles à l'atelier de Léah et les monteraient au cinquième étage de notre appartement. Tous étaient les meilleurs amis que j'avais dans mon entourage. Je savais que je pouvais leur faire confiance à cent pour cent. Parallèlement, ma mère Esme et ma sœur Alice se chargeraient du shopping en suivant une liste détaillée de vêtements pour bébé et de tous les** gadgets** utiles à notre futur enfant. Quand à Sam, le frère de Paul, il viendrait également donner un coup de main, de même que quelques collègues de boulot, toujours prêts à aider.

Tout fut rapidement mis en place, selon les emplois du temps de chacun et l'ancienne buanderie fut très vite transformée en magnifique chambre de bébé. J'avais opté pour des couleurs mixtes, ne sachant pas encore si ce serait un garçon ou une fille. Les meubles que Léah avait fabriqués pour notre enfant étaient finement sculptés, à l'image de la tribu dont elle, Jacob et Paul étaient originaires. Je trouvais cela vraiment adorable de sa part d'avoir façonné ce lit et cette commode tout en ne sachant pas si nos démarches allaient aboutir ou non.

Esme et Alice avaient fait des folies et avaient acheté bien plus que ce que j'avais noté sur la liste mais je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir... elles avaient tant attendu ce moment. Tout comme nous.

Paul avait appelé plusieurs fois cette semaine-là et j'avais été obligé de lui mentir quant à la tournure des événements. Évidemment je m'en voulais terriblement mais comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ? Je savais qu'il n'allait pas rester déçu très longtemps...

**POV Paul**

Le trajet en avion m'avait paru interminable, je ne tenais plus en place. J'aurais voulu dire à ce taxi de doubler et de rouler plus vite mais je savais qu'il ne m'écouterait pas. Lorsqu'il me déposa au pied de notre immeuble je soupirai de soulagement. J'étais enfin arrivé. Je laissais un pourboire et pris ma valise.

\- Jazz ? Tu es là bébé ? Lançai-je de ma voix rauque et puissante.

Il ne me répondit pas. Il devait être retenu au travail et n'avait sans doute pas pu me téléphoner pour me prévenir. Je posai mes clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, enlevai mon manteau et mes chaussures et laissai ma valise près du canapé. Je n'avais pas le courage de faire ça maintenant, ça attendrait plus tard.

La pile d'enveloppes sur la table basse attira mon attention et je m'y dirigeai immédiatement. Il y avait peut-être des bonnes nouvelles glissées entre les factures. Je triai les lettres soigneusement et soudain, je m'arrêtai net, surpris. L'une d'elle avait mon prénom écrit dessus et je reconnaissais sans nul doute cette écriture fine et soignée.

_Jasper Hale, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? _Me demandai-je tout en cherchant un coupe-papier pour l'ouvrir.

Lorsque ce fut fait, je lus et relus cette curieuse missive. Mon cœur se mit à battre comme jamais et mes jambes devinrent si fébriles que je dus m'asseoir. Je caressai du bout des doigts ces mots, à la fois simples et complexes : _« Cherche le premier pas et va dans sa direction... J »_

D'accord, Jasper avait envie de jouer ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me faisait ce coup-là alors autant dire que j'étais habitué. Je me mis donc en quête d'un « pas » dans notre vaste appartement.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour le dénicher, même s'il était partiellement caché par la petite **souris **en plastique de notre chat. Ce dernier ronronnait tranquillement, lové dans son arbre à chat et ne me prêta pas la moindre attention. Je me concentrai sur ma quête et découvris qu'il y avait en fait plusieurs « traces » de pas, faites avec du papier cartonné jaune pâle. Je les soulevai mais elles ne contenaient aucun indice de plus. Intrigué, je les suivis, me demandant bien à quel jeu jouait Jasper.

Je fus encore plus étonné quand je me rendis compte que les pas ne menaient pas vers notre chambre mais vers la buanderie. J'avais le nez quasiment collé au plancher, à me demander ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier quand je me décidai à relever la tête. Un second indice était peut-être collé quelque part.

\- Jazz, si tu as envie de jouer avec mes nerfs, fais bien attention à toi si je te retrouve ! Marmonnai-je dans ma barbe en souriant malgré moi de manière très mutine. Tu n'imagines même p...

La fin de ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge alors que je faisais face à la porte de la buanderie. J'avais trouvé le deuxième indice. Une petite enveloppe était accrochée là et mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau. Je la pris délicatement, complètement excité par ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Je l'ouvris et lu le message à voix haute : _« Entre ici et ta vie changera à jamais. »_

\- QUOI ? M'écriai-je car je ne comprenais rien. En quoi entrer dans cette foutue buanderie pourra changer ma vie? Dis-je en posant la main sur la poignée, passablement agacé par tous ces mystères. Jazz ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce b... ? Je fus à nouveau pris de cours par la surprise.

Jasper était là, assis dans un rocking-chair, vraiment amusé par la situation. La pièce ne ressemblait plus du tout à une buanderie... C'était une magnifique chambre de bébé ! Je dus me tenir au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas m'évanouir, je ne comprenais rien, tout était confus dans ma tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Paul, tu vas être papa. NOUS allons être parents. Mademoiselle Weber me l'a confirmé en début de semaine... Il souriait toujours, il semblait être très content de lui.

\- Je.. Tu... Putain de merde! Jurai-je soudainement. C'était la seule chose cohérente qui avait pu sortir de ma bouche.

Il se leva et vint dans ma direction, toujours en souriant. Des larmes avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux mais je n'en fis pas mention car j'étais tout aussi ému que lui. Il me prit doucement la main et me guida vers le centre de la pièce. C'était magnifique, comment avait-il fait ?

\- J'espère que ça te plaît. Les copains m'ont aidé, me dit-il doucement comme s'il avait entendu ma question silencieuse.

\- C'est parfait. Merci Jasper. Merci pour tout. Je t'aime, dis-je en le rapprochant contre moi.

\- De rien, mon amour. Nous attendions ça depuis tellement longtemps, souffla-t-il contre ma bouche tout en m'enlaçant tendrement.

Je ne résistai pas à la** tentation** et posai ma bouche sur la sienne. Deux semaines que nous étions séparés et ce petit jeu m'avait tenu en haleine trop longtemps. Très vite, ce simple baiser devint langoureux et très excitant. Mais je devais d'abord lui avouer quelque chose que je lui avais également caché pendant plusieurs jours...

\- Moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi, bébé, annonçai-je calmement.

\- Hum, j'ai hâte de voir ça, dit-il en déplaçant ses mains jusqu'en bas de mes reins.

\- J'ai démissionné, lâchai-je sans préambule. J'ai envoyé Cullen se faire foutre !

J'étais fier comme un paon mais Jasper ne semblait pas ravi du tout. Ses beaux yeux verts lâchaient des éclairs, signe qu'un terrible orage se préparait.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas ! Protesta-t-il. Pas maintenant ! Il se dégagea de mon étreinte.

\- Je lui ai apporté moi-même ma lettre de démission... juste après avoir signé un très beau contrat avec Demetri&amp;Son, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ravi de mon petit effet. Leur journal n'est pas aussi connu que celui de Cullen mais je pense que je peux améliorer beaucoup de choses là-bas et grimper les échelons très rapidement.

La fureur dans ses yeux se dissipa aussitôt et des larmes de joie y apparurent à la place. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ce qui signifiait chez Jasper qu'il était complètement perdu.

-Je... Tu... Putain de merde ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait utilisé exactement les mêmes mots que moi juste avant et il se mit à rire.

En guise de réponse, je lui pris la main et l'entraînai dans notre chambre afin de rattraper tout le temps que nous avions perdu ces deux dernières semaines...


	6. OS4-Une envie particulière

**Présentation** : "_**Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois !" **_ **(Le Twilight Contest) **

**Titre** **:** Une envie particulière

**Couple :** Bella et Edward

**Le Rating :** M

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (**_**chanceuse devant l'Eternel**_**) , je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours **"_**Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois !"**_

* * *

Une envie particulière

PoV Bella :

J'avais hâte qu'Edward rentre à la maison.

Je trépignais d'impatience même.

Depuis que j'avais raccroché quelques heures plus tôt, je ne pensai qu'à « ça ».

Bien sur, j'avais hésité à lui annoncer avant. J'aurais pu lui faire part de mes doutes quand j'avais eu un peu de retard.

Mais j'avais eu peur que ce ne soit - encore - qu'une fausse alerte, un simple retard dû au stress.

A chaque fois, nous espérions, nous voulions y croire, nous faisions des projets. Et à chaque fois - même si Edward tentait de me cacher sa peine - j'avais l'impression de l'**écorcher** vif tellement sa déception était grande.

Il voulait ce bébé encore plus que moi. Et pourtant Dieu sait à quel point je voulais avoir un bébé avec Edward.

Edward et moi, nous nous étions mariés six ans plus tôt, dès la sortie de l'université, mais nous étions « ensemble » depuis plus de treize ans. Alors il y a quatre ans, nous avions décidé que nous étions prêts à fonder notre propre famille.

J'avais aussitôt arrêté toute contraception. Je prenais la pilule depuis mes 17 ans parce qu'après de notre première fois, j'avais découvert que je faisais une allergie au latex. Allergie qui m'avait provoqué de violentes et douloureuses brûlures à un endroit pour le moins… intime. Nous avions donc utilisé des **préservatifs** sans latex pendant un moment avant de nous décider pour une contraception plus pratique – pas de besoin d'interrompre notre câlin pour se protéger - et surtout moins cher : la pilule.

Je savais donc qu'il faudrait un certain temps avant de reprendre un rythme d'ovulation « normal ». Mais après un an d'échecs successifs, nous avions décidé de passer des tests de fertilité. Médicalement il n'y avait apparemment aucun souci. Nous étions tous deux en parfaite santé et, biologiquement, rien ne nous empêchait de concevoir un bébé.

Je ne comptais plus le nombre de tests d'ovulation ou de grossesse que j'avais utilisé ces dernières années.

Sans parler des différents régimes alimentaires et autres remèdes de grand-mère à base de **yaourt **et autres trucs auxquels je m'étais volontiers soumise dans l'espoir d'augmenter mes chances de tomber enceinte.

En vain.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Le laboratoire avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée, mon taux de béta HCG était de 89 540 mIU/ml.

Aucun doute n'était permis, j'étais enceinte.

De huit semaines et deux jours si mes calculs étaient exacts.

J'avais longuement hésité sur la façon de l'annoncer à Edward. J'avais failli sauter dans ma **voiture** pour aller le rejoindre au travail et lui dire que dans quelques mois il serait enfin papa.

Mais j'avais résisté à mon impulsion, pas sûre que le directeur d'Edward apprécie que je déboule comme ça dans la classe de son professeur de musique.

J'avais ensuite pris mon ventre en **photo**, j'avais été sur le point de l'envoyer à Edward en lui disant qu'il nous manquait mais je voulais voulais voir sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait l'heureuse nouvelle.

Finalement, je m'étais résolue à prendre mon mal en patience et à attendre bien sagement le retour de mon mari à la maison.

Retour qui semblait lui prendre une éternité.

Je commençais presque à m'inquiéter.

Il était plus de 18h et son dernier cours était fini depuis une heure. On habitait Forks, et même à l'heure de pointe il ne fallait autant de temps pour aller du lycée à la maison.

Edward finit par arriver une demi-heure plus tard.

Entendant la porte d'entrée claquer, j'abandonnai le rangement de ma nouvelle bibliothèque au contenu **éclectique** et partis rejoindre mon mari aussi vite que possible.

En **chaussette****s** sur le parquet, je fis un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé dans le couloir et sautai dans les bras d'Edward.

Malgré les deux sacs de provisions qu'il tenait dans les bras, Edward me rattrapa sans être déséquilibré outre mesure. Il était mon roc dans mes moments de tempête émotionnelle, j'avais parfois l'impression que même un **séisme **de magnitude 9 n'arriverait à le déstabiliser.

Sans même lui dire « Bonjour » je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai longuement. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Encore plus que je ne le pensais. Edward répondit sans attendre à mon baiser. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et plongeai mes mains dans la **jungle** de ses cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser.

J'entendis les sacs tomber par terre, mais c'était un bruit vague, étouffé, j'avais l'impression que ça venait de loin, très loin, je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Surtout que les mains, maintenant libres, d'Edward se glissèrent sous mes fesses pour me presser contre lui.

Je gémis contre ses lèvres et me figeai quand, du coin de l'œil, je LE vis. Il était là, au milieu des produits que venait d'acheter Edward. Ses lettres bleues parfaitement lisibles sur le tube blanc : Nestlé° Lait concentré sucré.

Ma drogue personnelle.

Je pouvais en avaler des tubes et des tubes sans m'en lasser ou même être écœurée.

Et à voir le tube comme ça par terre, je fus soudain prise d'une soudaine envie de lait Nestlé. Non. C'était plus que ça. J'avais BESOIN d'avoir ma dose.

Je relâchai les lèvres d'Edward et je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de faire des allers-retours entre le tube au sol et le regard libidineux de mon mari.

J'étais devant un choix cornélien.

Edward ou le lait concentré ?

Mon mari adoré ou Ma dose de drogue préférée ?

Edward ne sembla pas remarquer le cruel dilemme devant lequel je me trouvais, il posa ses lèvres à la base de mon cou et embrassa doucement la peau sensible juste sous mon oreille.

Un gémissement m'échappa mais je n'arrivai pas détourner mon regard du petit tube blanc et bleu.

Finalement Edward s'aperçut de mon trouble et redressa la tête pour essayer de croiser mon regard mais j'étais trop absorbée par ma « dose » de sucre liquide qui gisait au sol pour lui prêter attention.

Edward baissa la tête et remarqua l'objet de ma « distraction », je sentis son rire tressaillir dans sa poitrine.

\- J'aurai du m'en douter… tu sembles avoir un radar pour ce genre de chose… tu ne peux pas résister.

Le salaud… il se moquait de moi et mon addiction.

Il allait me le payer.

Je décidais d'entrer dans son jeu et lui lançai un regard en papillonnant des paupières avant de lui demander le plus innocemment du monde :

\- C'est pour moi ?

\- Pour qui d'autre l'aurai-je acheté ? Me répondit-il doucement.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et dénouai mes jambes de sa taille.

\- Tu es le meilleur mari de la planète. Tu le sais ça ? lui demandai-je en lâchant ses cheveux.

Je contournai Edward et me baissai pour ramasser mon précieux tube.

\- Le meilleur mari de la planète… et pourtant ma très chère épouse me préfère un tube de lait concentré.

Sa voix était à la fois amusée et ironique.

\- Qui a dit que je préférai le Nestlé ? Et puis d'abord… pourquoi je devrais choisir entre deux des choses que j'aime le plus au monde ? Surtout que je suis sûre que ces deux choses mélangées… ce sera encore meilleur…

Ma dose de drogue dans la main, je me tournai de nouveau vers Edward. Sans rien dire je le débarrassai de son manteau que je laissai tomber au sol sans le moindre remord avant de le tirer en direction du salon.

Je le poussai dans le large fauteuil et m'installai à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, je tirai son pull par dessus sa tête et le jetai derrière moi. Edward posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour me stabiliser alors que j'ouvrais enfin le tube de lait concentré. Je ne résistai à la **tentation** d'en avaler une petite gorgée avant d'embrasser mon mari une nouvelle fois.

J'ignore toujours qui, de lui ou de moi, avait émis le gémissement qui retentit dans le salon.

Dans le fond cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Emportée par ce baiser passionné et troublée par la main d'Edward qui remontait lentement, mais sûrement, sur mon dos remontant avec elle le tissu de ma tunique, je faillis oublier mon "objectif".

Je me reculai légèrement et dirigeai le tube vers sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda Edward, quelque peu surpris par mes actes depuis son arrivée à la maison.

\- Je prends mon dessert…

\- Tu prends ton dessert ? On a pas encore dîner…

\- Et alors ? Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Avec une grande attention, je traçai une fine ligne allant d'une épaule à l'autre.

\- Ce soir je mange Edward, parfum Nestlé… Lui appris-je en ancrant mon regard dans le sien.

Edward ne répondit rien, mais je pouvais sentir son corps réagir sous le mien, il était excité. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous "jouions" avec de la nourriture, nous adorions tous les deux la fondue au chocolat et il n'était pas rare que nos repas sucrés… dérapent. Edward pouvait se montrer très… gourmand et imaginatif. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, même si en général, c'est moi qui servait d'assiette. En faite, j'adore faire l'assiette.

Le grondement d'Edward me ramena au présent. Ce soir, il n'était pas question de chocolat ou de chantilly mais de lait Nestlé… et c'était Edward l'assiette.

Et j'avais bien l'intention de rien laisser dans mon assiette.

Je me penchai pour poser ma bouche ouverte sur le haut de sa poitrine et je commençai à laper doucement le délice lacté qui se trouvait là.

Je gémis de plaisir face à la saveur mélangée de la drogue préférée et le parfum que je savais être simplement "Edward", un subtil mélange de miel et **pomme**.

Je me déplaçai lentement sur sa poitrine, veillant à ne pas en perdre une seule goutte. Je vins rapidement à bout de ma tache, alors je repris le tube et traçai de nouvelles lignes sur son torse, horizontales et verticales cette fois, descendant très bas, bien en dessous de son nombril.

En faite, je ne m'arrêtai qu'à la frontière de son jeans.

Une nouvelle fois, j'entrepris de nettoyer Edward de toute trace de la substance blanche et sucrée.

Edward laissa sa tête retomber en arrière pour me laisser libre accès à sa poitrine alors que ses mains se resserraient sporadiquement sur mes hanches ou mes cuisses, en rythme avec mes coups de langue.

Je m'attardai un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur la poitrine de mon mari, j'en mordillai les tétons jusqu'à les sentir durcirent entre mes lèvres.

Puis après quelques minutes de ce plaisant détour, je décidai de reprendre ma "route".

Lorsque, même en me contorsionnant dans tout les sens, je n'arrivai plus à atteindre les zébrures de lait qui marquaient son ventre, je me reculai pour me laisser glisser à genoux entre ses cuisses.

Posant les mains sur ses hanches, je me penchai pour lécher les derniers résidus le lait concentré. Edward glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour les maintenir au dessus de ma tête, et empêcher mes mèches brunes d'aller se coller au lait concentré Je m'appliquais à nettoyer correctement la peau douce du bas-ventre de mon mari.

Edward arqua le dos sous les caresses insistantes de ma langue dans le creux de son nombril. J'en profitai pour détacher la boutonnière de son jeans et le faire glisser sur ses hanches, emportant son boxer au passage. Je les envoyai rejoindre son pull quelque part… ailleurs.

Ainsi libéré, son membre se dressa fièrement devant moi. Après une brève **hésitation**, je dirigeai le tube vers le sommet de son sexe.

\- Tu vas pas oser... gronda Edward en me voyant faire.

\- Je vais me gêner ! Répondis-je.

Je pressai sur le tube et laissai une généreuse quantité de lait concentré recouvrir son gland et couler lentement sur sa longueur. Edward poussa un gémissement de plaisir mêlé de surprise quand la substance blanche et froide entra en contact avec la peau rose et brûlante de son sexe.

\- Bella ! Soupira-t-il. Je suis tout… collant maintenant.

\- A moi de faire en sorte que tu sois bien "propre" alors… murmurai-je d'un ton coquin et gourmand en souriant à pleine dents.

Je saisis ses deux mains et les posai tranquillement sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

\- Tu ne bouges pas… et tu me laisses faire.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, j'inclinai la tête et laissai ma langue remonter lentement sur son sexe dressé. De la base jusqu'au sommet, veillant à récupérer toutes les coulures du précieux nectar.

Edward ne cessait de gémir et de murmurer en tendant les hanches vers moi pour accentuer le contact entre son membre viril et mes lèvres. Alors je recommençai, encore et encore, ma douce torture avant de finalement l'aspirer entièrement dans ma bouche. Je laissai mes dents jouer doucement avec la chair sensible, dessinai lentement les veines saillantes du bout de la langue.

Après quelques minutes de ce délicieux intermède, je sentis les mains se glisser sous mes bras et me tirer fermement vers le haut jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve de nouveau à califourchon sur les cuisses.

Il m'embrassa aussitôt et je ne me fis pas prier pour répondre à son baiser. À bout de souffle, il posa son front contre le mien et plongea son regard dans le mien.

\- Je t'aime mon amour… j'aime ce que tu me fais… mais…

À chacun de ses mots, ses lèvres caressaient les miennes et je n'arrivais pas retenir les petits gémissements qui m'échappaient.

\- Mais… répétai-je doucement.

Il me repoussa légèrement et se dépêcha de retirer ma tunique pour la laisser tomber à coté du fauteuil.

\- Moi aussi j'ai faim… Gronda-t-il.

Seigneur.

J'aurai pu jouir rien qu'en l'entendant prononcer ses quelques mots. Surtout à la promesse lubrique cachée derrière cette simple phrase.

Edward me prit le tube de lait concentré des mains et l'ouvrit, lentement, puis sans me quitter des yeux, il en versa une bonne quantité sur le haut de ma poitrine avant refermer le bouchon tout aussi lentement.

Je gémis en sentant l'épais liquide couler lentement sur ma peau en direction de mon soutien-gorge. Puis lentement, sans se précipiter ou même se soucier de ce qui arriverait à ma lingerie si le lait concentré finissait sa course dans la dentelle rouge, Edward se pencha et lécha ma peau pour récolter tout le lait concentré.

Instinctivement, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et laissai mes doigts se perdre dans ses mèches folles en poussant un profond gémissement de plaisir.

Après quelques merveilleuses et trop courtes minutes, mon mari se redressa la tête et laissa sa main libre remonter lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale. En moins d'une seconde mon sous-vêtement fût dégrafé et partit rejoindre ma tunique sur le sol. Puis, me saisissant par les poignets, Edward m'incita à me pencher en arrière pour prendre appui sur ses genoux.

\- Tu ne bouges pas… et tu me laisses faire.

Il retournait mes propres mots contre moi.

Dans cette position, j'étais obligée d'arquer le dos, projetant ainsi mes seins vers l'avant – vers Edward.

Mes tétons, déjà tendus par le plaisir et l'air frais, durcirent encore plus en réponse à l'éclair de désir et d'excitation qui me traversait de part en part.

Toujours sans se presser, Edward versa de nouveau une généreuse quantité de lait sur mon buste, veillant à en mettre partout, en particulier sur le bout de mes seins.

\- Tu es tellement belle… murmura-t-il doucement. Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

\- Autant que je t'aime… répondis-je sur le même ton en souriant.

Edward posa ses mains sur ma taille, ses longs doigts de pianiste venant soutenir le bas de mon dos, puis, vint donner un rapide coup de langue sur mon téton droit, puis sur le gauche, avant de recommencer à gauche.

Et encore, et encore.

Parfois, il s'attardait sur un sein, titillant et mordillant la pointe dressée du bout des dents jusqu'à la rendre presque douloureuse avant de recommencer son manège sur l'autre sein.

Et encore, et encore.

Ivre de plaisir, je laissai ma tête retomber en arrière et fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur les sensations que mon mari faisait naître en moi. Mes cheveux venant caresser mes mains et les genoux d'Edward, je poussai de profonds gémissements de plaisir.

Il alternait les traitements, entre l'infini douceur et une douleur légère.

C'était divin.

L'extase totale.

Je ne pouvais empêcher mon bassin d'onduler pour aller à la rencontre de celui d'Edward. Je pouvais sentir son érection frotter fermement contre mon entre-jambe. Je maudissais l'épaisseur de mon jean qui nous empêchai de nous unir réellement.

J'étais sur le point de jouir lorsqu'Edward se redressa sans prévenir.

\- Lève-toi.

Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Je relevai la tête et ouvris difficilement les paupières pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Hein ?

\- Lève-toi et enlève ton jeans et ta culotte si tu tiens à elle. Ordonna-t-il.

Mon corps tout entier se crispa par anticipation.

Oui Monsieur. Bien Monsieur.

Ni une, ni deux, je me relevai et me hâtai de déboutonner mon jeans pour le faire glisser avec ma culotte sur mes cuisses.

Je me retrouvai rapidement nue devant Edward.

Il me regardait avec tellement d'amour et de désir que je n'en étais nullement gênée.

J'allai reprendre ma place sur ses cuisses lorsque mon mari se redressa sur le fauteuil. Il posa les deux mains sur mes hanches pour m'empêcher de bouger.

Lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur mon ventre en me regardant dans les yeux. Mon cœur explosa de bonheur en réalisant que, même si il ne le savait pas encore, Edward était en train d'embrasser notre enfant.

Le fruit de notre amour.

Puis après un dernier baiser, il plongea tête la première à la jonction de mes cuisses. Son nez frottant dans ma fine toison alors qu'il inspirait profondément.

\- J'aime ton **odeur**. Je n'ai jamais rien senti de meilleur de toi.

Du bout de la langue, il vint caresser mon clitoris.

\- Je ne parle même pas de ton goût. Quand tu es excitée – comme maintenant – c'est tout simplement… divin…

Sa main droite glissa doucement sur ma hanche et s'enroula sur ma cuisse pour m'inciter à lever la jambe pour poser le pied sur l'accoudoir et m'exposer intimement à son bon vouloir.

De nouveau, il s'écarta et récupéra le tube de Nestlé à coté de lui. Toujours aussi calmement il le déboucha et le présenta à mon intimité.

\- Edward ! Tu vas pas oser… Glapis-je en imaginant la substance collante dans mes replis secret.

\- Je vais me gêner ! Répondit-il, un sourire à la fois pervers et arrogant sur les lèvres.

Il utilisait encore mes propres mots contre moi.

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'en seras que meilleure encore.

Je ne sais pas comment mais, malgré ma position verticale, Edward réussit à enduire mon clitoris de lait concentré. La gravité ne jouant pas en sa faveur, il recouvrir immédiatement mon sexe de sa bouche.

Edward gronda contre la chair sensible et je fus prise d'un tel frisson de plaisir que je dus me retenir à ses cheveux pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

\- Edward… je… oui…

Ma voix était à peine audible à mes propres oreilles, je doutai qu'Edward ait pu m'entendre.

J'inclinai mon bassin dans sa direction pour approfondir la caresse de mon très cher mari.

Il était si doué avec sa langue que je me retrouvai rapidement aux portes de l'orgasme.

Mais je ne voulais pas jouir ainsi. Je voulais le sentir au plus profond de moi et partager ma jouissance avec mon mari, le père de mon enfant.

D'une pression sur ses épaules, je repoussai Edward au fond du fauteuil et repris ma place sur ses cuisses.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et retrouvai aussitôt ses lèvres. Je pouvais sentir mon goût sur sa langue mais pas seulement, je pouvais également sentir une légère touche plus sucrée due au lait concentré. Ce constat m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir.

Je me frottai contre le corps d'Edward et cette fois je sentis son sexe, tendu et brûlant, glisser directement contre le mien, humide et près à l'accueillir.

C'était nettement plus agréable sans obstacle en tissu.

\- Je te veux… maintenant.

À ces mots d'Edward – ou était-ce les miens – je me relevai légèrement et saisissant son sexe, je le caressai un instant avant de le présenter à mon entrée puis lentement, très lentement, je me laisser glisser sur toute sa longueur.

Je gémis de bonheur en le sentant vibrer tout au fond de mon ventre.

J'étais enfin complète, entière.

Edward posa ses hanches sur mes mains et m'incita à bouger, il m'imposa un rythme nonchalant, prenant tout son temps pour nous mener à l'orgasme.

Je sentais le plaisir gonfler en moi, lentement, à chaque coup de rein, à chaque fois qu'il était totalement en moi, je m'approchais un peu plus de la délivrance.

\- Edward… j'y suis presque…

Je le suppliai, mais je n'en avais pas honte. Edward était mon mari, l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout depuis l'adolescence. Je n'avais rien à lui cacher.

M'attirant contre lui, Edward m'enveloppa dans ses bras et me donna un baiser, lent et sensuel, en accord parfait avec le rythme de nos va-et-vient.

\- Viens bébé… j'ai besoin que tu viennes. Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres.

Après deux ou poussées supplémentaires, je me liquéfiai autour de son membre et explosai dans un orgasme extraordinaire. Orgasme prolongé par la jouissance d'Edward. Le sentir se libérer en moi était une chose que j'adorai, c'était primitif et bestial. Il me marquait comme « sienne » de l'intérieur et j'aimais ça.

À bout de souffle, je me laissai mollement retomber dans les bras de mon mari et me blottit contre son torse.

Je pouvais sentir son cœur **chanter** à l'unisson avec le mien.

Edward me souleva légèrement et glissa hors de mon corps. Je resserrai mon emprise sur cou pour palier la perte de notre connexion intime.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, à profiter de l'autre en essayant de reprendre une respiration « normale ».

Bercée par les doigts d'Edward qui allaient et venaient paresseusement sur mon dos, j'étais sur le point de m'endormir lorsque qu'Edward demanda :

\- Loin, très loin, de moi l'idée de me plaindre mais… Que me vaut un tel accueil ?

\- Comme ça… une envie… Tu me manquais et en te voyant arriver, j'ai eu envie de toi. Comme ça. Pis j'ai vu le tube de Nestlé. Et j'en ai eu envie aussi. Alors…

\- Je me plains pas, bébé. J'aime tes envies… toutes tes envies… même les plus extravagantes… et… collantes…

Je me blottis un peu plus contre son torse et posai de petits baisers sur son cou.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu aimes mes envies… parce que ça risque de se reproduire au cours des sept prochains mois…

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ben… il paraît que c'est un truc récurant chez les femmes enceintes, les envies particulières… Murmurai-je doucement à son oreille.

Je pouvais presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau essayer de donner un sens à ma dernière phrase. Je sus exactement le moment où il eut LA **révélation** puisque aussitôt Edward me redressa et chercha une confirmation confirmation dans mon regard.

\- Tu veux dire… que… je… tu… je… je… Je vais être… Papa ! Bafouilla-t-il avant de demander : Vraiment ?

Le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres était si beau, si éblouissant, que je ne pus faire autrement que lui sourire en retour.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Je hochai la tête et réussis tant bien que mal à répondre :

\- Oui. Le labo a appelé cet après-midi pour confirmer les résultats de la prise de sang.

\- Merci mon dieu…

Edward me reprit dans ses bras et recouvrit consciencieusement mon visage d'une multitude de baiser. N'oubliant aucun recoin, il me murmurai des « merci » et des « je t'aime » à chaque fois que ses lèvres quittaient ma peau pour quelques micro-secondes.

Rattrapée par l'émotion, j'enroulai mes bras sous ses épaules et me blottis contre son cou laissant couler les quelques larmes que je n'arrivais plus à retenir.

Évidement, Edward s'en aperçut aussitôt.

\- Ne pleure pas mon amour… C'est merveilleux…

\- Je sais… C'est des larmes de joie… je suis tellement, tellement, heureuse Edward… je…

Incapable de continuer, j'embrassai le cou de mon mari et soupirai doucement.

\- Moi aussi mon amour…

Il me berça contre lui en passant et repassant doucement sa main dans mes cheveux.

Lorsque je fus enfin calmée, Edward m'aida à reprendre une place plus confortable. J'étais maintenant assise en travers ses cuisses, son bras autour de mes épaules.

Edward n'arrêtait pas de sourire, moi non plus.

Nous respirions le bonheur.

Mon mari avait posé sa main sur mon ventre et ses doigts tournaient lentement autour de mon nombril. Sa caresse, douce et sensuelle, éveillait en moi de délicieux frissons de plaisir.

Une sorte d'excitation grandissait en moi, rien à voir avec l'anticipation sexuelle – enfin pas seulement – c'était plus puissant que ça. Et je savais qu'il me faudrait être patiente pour avoir ce que je désirais.

\- C'est incroyable. Dire qu'il y a là notre Petite **Souris**.

\- Petite Souris ? Répétai-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- À moins que tu préfères grenouille, crevette ou même tête de fœtus ?

Je grimaçai.

\- Non. J'aime. Va pour Petite Souris.

Edward se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'embrasser lentement.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de voir ton ventre s'arrondir. Serrer notre bébé dans mes bras. Lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Tu sais quand est prévu la naissance ? Me demanda Edward.

Je hochai la tête avant de lui répondre.

\- D'après le labo… mon taux de bétas HCG était de 89 540 mIU/ml, ce qui d'après internet correspond à la 8ème ou 9ème semaine… ce qui d'après mes calculs donne un terme autour du 20 juillet…

\- C'est fantastique… je serai en vacances… je pourrais rester avec toi pendant le dernier mois de la grossesse… et après la naissance…

Il embrassa ma tempe et resserra son emprise autour de mes épaules.

Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés sur le fauteuil, aussi nus et poisseux l'un que l'autre, mais j'étais tellement heureuse que je ne voulais pas bouger.

\- Tu dis 8 ou 9 semaines… Il fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête et s'exclama : L'ascenseur ! Tu crois que c'est… le bébé **ascenseur** ?

\- L'ascenseur ?

\- Tu te rappelles, le bouton « arrêt d'urgence » dans l'ascenseur de la bibliothèque ?

Je gloussai. Si je me rappelais le bouton magique dont mon mari avait abusé pour réaliser mon fantasme de l'ascenseur ? Si je me rappelais la façon merveilleuse qu'il avait eu de me prendre contre la paroi dudit ascenseur ? Si je me rappelais comment j'avais regardé nos corps enlacés s'unir à l'infini dans les miroirs de cabine ? Si je me rappelais l'orgasme presque destructeur qu'il avait su faire exploser en moi ?

\- Possible, les dates correspondent… réussis-je à dire entre deux gloussements. Mais ce n'est pas la seule fois que nous avons fait l'amour à la fin du mois d'Octobre.

Loin de là.

Depuis notre première fois et la résolution de mon problème d'allergie au latex, nous avions toujours été plutôt actif sur le plan sexuel.

\- C'est vrai. Consentit-il. Mais j'ai envie de croire que c'est le bébé de l'ascenseur.

Son sourire s'élargit encore de quelques centimètres. Seigneur, il allait finir par se décrocher la mâchoire s'il continuait comme ça.

Je me tordis le cou et l'embrassai doucement.

\- Tu sais quand aura lieu la première échographie ?

\- Pas encore… je voulais te le dire avant de prendre rendez-vous avec ma gynéco. Je l'appellerai lundi pour fixer une date de consultation. Je suppose que ce sera pas avant deux ou trois semaines.

\- Essaie de prendre rendez-vous pendant que je n'ai pas cours. Sinon je prendrai un jour de congé pour t'accompagner.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de poser un jour de congé pour assister aux premiers rendez-vous. Il paraît qu'on ne voit pas grand-chose lors de la première écho. Elle sert surtout pour les médecins… il y en aura d'autre ou l'on verra mieux.

Posant son pouce sur mes lèvres, il m'interrompit avant de m'annoncer :

\- Je ne suis pas obligé Bella. Je veux, je peux, et je vais le faire. Je veux être avec toi tout au long de la grossesse.

Comment arrivait-il, même après plus de treize ans, à faire en sorte que, tous les jours, je tombe un peu plus amoureuse de lui ?

\- D'accord. Répondis-je contre son pouce.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de le voir.

Je me redressai en pensant à l'application que j'avais installée un peu plus tôt sur mon téléphone. Je me penchai en avant pour récupérer son jean par terre pour en sortir son téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu vas voir. Il y a tout un tas de **gadget****s** inutiles sur nos téléphones mais j'en ai trouvé un vraiment sympa.

Tout en parlant, je chargeai et paramétrai l'application Grossesse+ pour qu'elle soit synchronisée avec celle de mon téléphone afin que tout changement effectué sur l'un soit automatiquement transmis sur l'autre. Une fois ceci fait, je lui rendis son téléphone.

\- J'ai mis des dates approximatives… faudra les remplacer avec les vraies quand on les aura.

Edward ne m'écoutait déjà plus. Il fixait son téléphone avec une sorte de fascination émerveillée.

\- C'est pas vraiment notre Petite Souris… mais il ressemble à ça.

\- C'est… C'est… J'ai pas les mots !

\- Moi non plus. Répondis-je fixant à mon tour l'image de synthèse montrant un fœtus de 8 semaines normalement développé.

C'était à peine croyable.

Cette Petite Souris, pas plus grande qu'une framboise, était en train de grandir dans mon ventre.

Était-il humainement possible d'être plus heureuse que moi à ce moment précis ?

Je remuai légèrement pour retrouver une position plus confortable. Et grimaçai en entendant le gémissement d'Edward. Le lait concentré, maintenant qu'il avait séché et durci, avait collé le fin duvet qui recouvrait la poitrine d'Edward et à chaque fois que l'un de nous bougeait cela tirait assez désagréablement apparemment.

\- Tu es toute collante. Gronda-t-il à mon oreille.

\- C'est toi qui est poisseux. Gloussai-je en tournant la tête pour l'embrasser.

\- Aussi, Il passa son bras sous mes genoux et commença à se lever. Viens… allons prendre un bain. Il se figea et me regarda, l'air inquiet. Tu peux prendre un bain ? Ça ne risque rien ?

\- Pourquoi ça risquerait quelque chose ? Demandai-je, ne voyant pas ce qui l'inquiétait.

Il regarda rapidement mon ventre avant de replonger son regard dans le mien.

\- Avec le bébé. M'apprit-il. Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose qui puisse nuire à la petite souris.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de me faire bouillir à plus de 90° pendant deux ou trois heures ?

\- Non. Je prévois, une vingtaine de minutes dans une eau à 37°, ensuite je te ramène dans notre chambre et je te vénère pendant des heures avant de te faire l'amour pour le reste de la nuit.

L'excitation explosa sous ma peau alors qu'un profond gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres.

\- La Petite Souris ne risque rien. Couinai-je avant d'ajouter fébrile : J'aime ton programme.

\- Alors allons-y.

Edward se leva d'un coup, m'emportant avec lui. J'enroulai mes bras autour de cou pour garder l'équilibre, alors que laissant nos vêtements sur le sol. Edward nous fit traverser la maison, nus comme des vers, en direction de la salle de bain de l'étage.

Le reste de la nuit s'annonçait magique.

En fait, c'est le reste de ma vie qui promettait d'être exceptionnel.

J'allai être l'épouse et la mère la plus heureuse de la planète.

Avec Edward et notre Petite Souris.


	7. OS5-Prénom écossais obligatoire

_**Présentation : "Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois !" (Le Twilight Contest)**_

_**Titre : Prénom écossais obligatoire**_

_**Couple : Jasper et Alice**_

_**Le Rating : M **_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel) , je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois !"**_

* * *

_**Jasper PDV**_

Je m'installe dans le fauteuil de maquillage.

Maria, la maquilleuse me dévisage et se met à râler comme un putois.

« Mais comment je vais cacher ça, moi, hein? T'as vu ta tête , sérieusement! Non mais j'en ai marre moi! Qui t'as fait ça, d'abord?!»

Je ne réponds pas, tachant d'afficher un air contrit et elle s'empare du tube de fond de teint . Pendant qu'elle mélange le fond de teint à de la crème hydratante je souris à mon reflet abîmé dans le miroir.

Mon œil gauche est au beurre noir, et j'ai une entaille juste en dessous, sur le pommette.

Maria commence à m'étaler généreusement du fond de teint.

« Je te préviens que ça va piquer. Ne te plains pas! »

Je prends la main de ma maquilleuse et dépose un baiser dessus.

« Désolé, Maria… »

Elle retrouve son sourire:

« On va se débrouiller… »

Je promène mon regard dans le miroir, pour voir ce qui se passe derrière moi.

Et je la repère, un kilt à la main. Son petit visage est tout palot.

Mais elle sourit, ma petite souris.

Je ne peux retenir un grognement quand Maria passe le fond de teint sur l'entaille.

Ça pique fort, c'est sensible.

Mais je m'en moque.

Je suis heureux.

Jamais je n'aurais cru, il y a trois mois, que tant de choses pouvaient arriver en si peu de temps.

J'étais un acteur qui commençait tout juste, à presque 30 ans, à avoir un peu de succès et un début de renommée.

J'avais obtenu, coup sur coup, deux rôles de « méchant », un dans Esprits Criminels, et l'autre, de façon totalement inattendue, dans une série française appelée Profilage. Très très français, mais très sympa. Une actrice principale au drôle de prénom mais incroyablement douée, un modèle , vraiment. _**(ndla: l'actrice se prénomme Odile, pour Jasper, qui est américain, c'est un prénom très original. Et, pour info, il jouait le rôle d'un américain dans la série!)**_

Grâce à ça je commençais à recevoir pas mal de proposition intéressantes, jusqu'au jour où mon agent m'a appelé, excité comme jamais. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il me disait et il m'a fallu un moment pour réaliser.

On me proposait un rôle dans la série Outlander.

Oui, rien que ça!

J'ai dit oui , tout de suite, sans avoir lu aucun scenario, sans savoir quel rôle exactement on me confiait, sans connaître mon cachet.

Rien à secouer. Outlander, bon sang! Pas d'hésitation à avoir!

Trois semaines plus tard, complètement jet-lagué mais heureux je débarquais à Edimbourg, un gros sac dans chaque main.

Un chauffeur m'attendait, au volant d'une voiture européenne.

Il m'a amené sur le lieu de tournage, le Loch Lomond. L'équipe séjournait à Stirling, il n'y avait qu'une heure de route entre Edimbourg et Stirling et j'ai à peine sommeillé.

La première personne que j'ai vu, en sortant de voiture, a été Caitriona Balfe.

En tenue d'époque.

J'étais déjà plongé dans un autre monde.

Elle m'a salué, très gentiment.

« Salut, moi je joue le rôle de Claire, et toi? »

« Je vais jouer Halle. C'est amusant, parce que je m'appelle Jasper Hale! »

Nous avons rit ensemble et très rapidement j'ai fait la connaissance de Sam Heughan, qui est un peu plus grand que moi, ce qui ne m'arrive pas si souvent, qui joue bien sûr le rôle de Jamie, puis j'ai aussi retrouvé Edward Cullen, qui est lui aussi américain et qui joue le rôle de Robert, le frère de Jamie. Je connaissais un peu Edward, on s'était déjà croisé à des castings et des avants premières. Il est plus célèbre que moi.

La première chose que j'ai faite, c'est de prendre des cours pour avoir l'accent écossais, avec Edward.

C'est une jeune femme du nom de Bella Swan qui nous a pris en main.

Américaine elle aussi, mais elle nous a montré l'étendue de son talent et elle était vraiment bluffante, capable de prendre tous les accents, avec une prédilection, de son propre aveu, pour l'accent australien.

On s'est installé dans la chambre d'hôtel d 'Edward et assez rapidement je me suis senti de trop , tant la tentation de se jeter l'un sur l'autre était palpable entre ces deux là.

Edward s'appliquait comme un fou, pour plaire à la prof (fayot, va!) mais pas pour avoir une bonne note, plutôt pour la mettre dans son lit…

J'avais un handicap supplémentaire: Halle, le gars que je joue, est d'origine scandinave, il a été enlevé, enfant, pendant une bataille et élevé avec Jamie et Robert, comme leur frère.

Mais il a gardé un léger accent scandinave. J'étais donc , moi Texan pure souche, devant un sacré défi à relever.

On a prit 5 heures de cours d'affilée. A un moment elle nous a même fait chanter des chants guerriers écossais! Pas que ça dérange Edward, forcément, qui se penchait de plus en plus vers Bella, dont l'odeur, il faut l'avouer, était particulièrement délicieuse…

Elle ne m'aurait pas déplu, la petite Bella, mais visiblement la fascination qu'Edward éprouvait pour elle était partagée alors j'ai laissé tomber.

A la fin de la journée, épuisé, j'ai repris l'ascendeur pour rejoindre ma propre chambre.

C'est le lendemain que le tournage à proprement parlé a commencé.

J'ai pris la voiture avec Sam et Edward, on avait une scène d'extérieur, un moment de complicité entre frères, où on s'entraînait avec nos épées.

On est sortis et on s'est dirigé vers une immense tente qui servait de studios techniques.

Et je l'ai vue. Ça a bougé sous mes pieds. Vraiment. Comme un séisme.

Elle était assise sur un tabouret, en train de discuter avec une autre jeune femme (c'était Maria, la maquilleuse mais je ne l'ai su qu'après).

Elle riait, une pomme dans la main, et des vêtements très éclectiques sur le dos.

Même perchée sur ce tabouret je pouvais deviner qu'elle était très petite.

Un petit minois juvénile et un air très déterminé. Un petit corps fin, très menu, presque enfantin. Des cheveux courts, noirs, en épis, qui, bizarrement, rehaussaient sa féminité. Elle m'a plu tout de suite. Pas l'amour au premier regard, le désir plutôt. Elle représentait tout ce que j'aimais chez une femme, bien que je l'ai pas su avant de poser les yeux sur elle.

Et puis Edward l'a appelée. Un cri amusé, venant du cœur:

« Alice! »

Alice. Elle s'appelait Alice. Mon cœur a bondit dans ma poitrine, semblable à ces gadgets pour enfant que l'on remonte et qui ensuite sautent en tous sens, incontrôlables…

Son visage expressif s'est éclairé d'un sourire et elle a sauté à bas de son perchoir pour venir se suspendre au cou d'Edward qui l'a serrée contre lui.

Il les lui fallait toutes ou quoi?!

Mais il s'est tourné vers nous, tout sourire:

« Alice, je te présente Jasper, qui va tenir le rôle de Halle, Jazz, voici Alice, ma petite sœur, qui est costumière sur la série! »

« Salut! »

A dit Alice, avant de se jeter dans les bras Sam, qu'elle connaissait déjà visiblement.

Il est si grand et costaud qu'on ne la voyait presque plus!

Puis elle nous a donné nos costumes.

Je n'ai pas osé le dire, mais ils ont fait des économies de tissu, parce qu'on avait tous les trois le même kilt, une chemise écrue et un châle, du même tissu que le kilt.

Je suis passé derrière un paravent pour me changer, puis Alice a rectifié ma tenue.

Sans sourciller elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux:

« Tu as gardé ton boxer? »

« Euh… »

« Il ne faut pas. Ça se sentira à l'écran si tu l'as. Les vrais Highlander ne portent rien sous leur kilt! »

Je suis repassé derrière le paravent et je me suis retrouvé les fesses à l'air.

Eh ben j'avais froid.

Ça faisait des courants d'air. J'ai plaint très fort les Highlanders…

Puis j'ai été maquillé et on est allé tourner.

Alice nous suivait et elle a arrangé le kilt de Sam, qui l'a laissée faire, visiblement amusé.

Heureusement on portait des espèces de bottes, j'avais donc pu garder mes chaussettes. Néanmoins j'étais frigorifié.

Et puis, l'inévitable s'est produit: en s'entraînant tous les 3 au maniement de l'épée, le personnage de Sam se retrouvait par terre, « vaincu » par le mien, et je devais poser un pied sur sa poitrine;

J'ai refusé de le faire. Rouge de honte.

Tout le monde m'a regardé, étonné.

John, le réalisateur, a commencé à perdre patience, mais Edward a compris et a éclaté de rire:

« T'as rien dessous? C'est ça?! »

Et tout le monde a éclaté de rire en voyant ma tête déconfite, qui était un aveu à elle seule.

Et j'ai compris que j'avais été bizuté. Par Alice. Ils avaient TOUS gardé leurs sous vêtements. Sauf moi.

Ramassant ce qui restait de ma dignité bafouée je suis allé remettre mon boxer.

Et on a continué à tourner.

Sauf que quand j'ai -enfin- posé mon pied sur le torse de Sam, il s'est mis à rire comme un malade.

Incapable de s'arrêter.

John n'était pas content, tout retard faisant perdre de l'argent, et entre deux hoquets de rire, Sam a fait sa révélation:

« Il a un boxer avec des canards dessus! »

C'était la vérité. Je portais un boxer bleu clair avec des canards jaunes. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir…

Ils ont tous rigolé un bon moment, et j'ai même du me défendre contre Edward, qui voulait prendre une photo de mon boxer (le monde du cinéma c'est la jungle!), mais bon, j'ai bien senti que j'étais intégré à l'équipe. Et puis il y avait peu de filles, puisque c'était une scène avec nous trois, donc j'ai survécu.

Alice s'était un peu planquée derrière les machinistes, redoutant-non sans raison- ma vengeance.

Mais à la fin de la journée de tournage, quand je me suis rhabillé je l'ai regardée, essayant d'être menaçant mais pas trop (Edward n'était pas loin):

« Je t'aurai »

« C'est-à-dire? »

Elle me tenait tête, dressée sur la pointe des pieds, son regard provocateur:

« Tu verras. Mais crois moi, je t'aurai! »

Je jouais sur les mots, bien entendu.

Parce que j'avais bien l'intention de l'avoir, mais pas pour lui faire du mal, bien au contraire…Et je savais qu'elle le savait. Le jeu du chat et de la souris était lancé.

Le soir j'ai encore pris des cours d'accent, avec Edward et Bella.

Il la dévorait du regard et quand je suis parti , les laissant tous les deux, j'ai tranquillement déposé le préservatif que je conservais dans mon portefeuille sur la table, en leur disant:

« Envoyez vous en l'air. Ça détendra l'atmosphère! »

En claquant la porte j'ai vu Bella, rouge comme une tomate, mais souriante, Edward lui avait pris la main, un air réjoui sur le visage.

J'étais moins doué pour m'occuper de mes propres amours.

A ma décharge, le frère de la fille qui me plaisait était là.

Et puis, Alice était un sacré morceau.

Elle se moquait volontiers de moi.

Tous les matins, elle me demandait quel genre de boxer je portais ce jour-là.

Et tous les jours je lui répondais de venir voir par elle-même, déclenchant les rires de tout le monde moins Edward (heureusement beaucoup occupé avec Bella).

Elle soutenait mon regard, joueuse, mais n'allant jamais trop loin. Pas plus loin que la camaraderie en tous cas.

Elle était toujours sur le plateau, bien entendu et je me suis mis à jouer en pensant à elle.

C'était à elle que je voulais plaire, elle représentait le public, dans mon esprit.

Je n'avais qu'un rôle secondaire et je restais sur le plateau même quand j'aurais pu rentrer à l'hôtel.

Pour elle. Parce que j'aimais la voir travailler.

Elle était rapide, et douée.

Je la regardais ranger les vêtements, les trier, les repasser, recoudre un ourlet, reprendre un assortiment, habiller un mannequin, à la recherche, sans doute, de la tenue écossaise idéale d'époque.

Elle-même portait toujours des tenues excentriques, mais qui la mettaient en valeur.

Elle avait une prédilection pour les petites jupes bariolées, qu'elle assortissait avec de grands pull , des bottes, et des colliers improbables, mais qui lui allaient à ravir.

Le réalisateur, visiblement, avait toute confiance en elle, et j'ai plusieurs fois vu Caitriona lui demandait conseil sur une tenue ou un accessoire qu'elle voulait porter à la ville, et non pas à l'écran.

Mais on parlait assez peu, elle et moi, en dehors de nos joutes verbales.

Je la désirais de plus en plus, mais un autre sentiment m'empêchait de la coincer dans un recoin, entre deux costumes…

Et puis, à la fin de la première semaine, on est tous allés boire un coup au pub.

Seuls Edward et Bella ne sont pas venus, sans doute occupés à tester la résistance du sommier de leur lit…

J'ai manœuvré pour m'asseoir à côté d'Alice.

Elle n'a bu qu'une petite moitié de sa chope de bière et Caitriona a sifflé le reste. On riait tous et on passait un excellent moment. Puis on est rentré, à plus d'une heure du matin.

Dans l'ascenseur, comme Edward n'était pas là, j'ai pris la main d'Alice dans la mienne. Elle n'a rien dit, mais elle ne l'a pas retirée et je ne suis pas descendu à mon étage. Elle a souri, même si elle ne me regardait pas en face.

On a marché ensemble jusqu'à sa chambre et elle a ouvert la porte.

Puis elle m'a sauté au cou et je l'ai poussée sur le lit.

Après tout, on était deux adultes consentants!

J'ai eu presque peur de lui faire mal, tellement elle était petite et menue.

Mais elle en avait autant envie que moi et finalement le rapport a été plus facile que je ne l'avais craint. Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle me faisait toujours taire d'un baiser. Et puis, quand j'ai été en elle, la tenant par les hanches pour m'enfoncer toujours davantage, je n'ai plus pensé qu'au plaisir, et à nos deux corps se fondant sans cesse l'un dans l'autre. Littéralement je ne savais plus où s'arrêtait le sien et où commençait le mien, nous ne faisions plus qu'un, encore et encore.

On a fait l'amour toute la nuit, en transe, ivres de plaisir mais incapables de se rassasier l'un de l'autre.

Elle avait des préservatifs dans sa table de nuit et le meilleur souvenir que je garde de cette nuit-là, qui fut une des plus belles de ma vie, est quand, vers 5 heures du matin, seulement à moitié réveillé j'ai glissé ma main dans la table de nuit pour y prendre une protection, sans même regarder, tandis qu'Alice , assise sur moi, m'observait , ses cheveux décoiffés et en sueur retombant sur son visage, ses yeux plein du plaisir à venir, tout comme mon regard, j'en étais sûr.

Et puis, le lendemain est arrivé.

On a dormi longtemps , bien entendu, et on est descendu déjeuner à plus de midi.

J'ai cherché à prendre la main d'Alice mais elle m'a soigneusement évité.

Elle ne se cachait pas spécialement, mais j'ai très rapidement compris qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'affiche comme un couple.

Mais c' était en fait bien pire que ça: à ses yeux on n'était pas un couple.

Alors que pour moi si.

J'ai ravalé ma douleur et ma fierté.

Elle était jeune, à peine 23 ans, et elle pouvait changer d'avis, non?

Je ne sais pas si les autres ont compris. Je pense qu'ils s'en moquaient un peu, en fait.

Edward et Bella ne voyaient qu'eux même, Cait avait un copain et Sam passait tout son temps libre à téléphoner ou envoyer des textos à sa chérie, une prof qui enseignait à l'étranger. D'après ce que j'avais compris elle était mariée et il devait faire gaffe.

Sacré Sam.

Et ça a continué ainsi, plusieurs jours.

On passait nos nuits ensemble, à faire tout ce que nos corps désiraient, et la journée on se comportait en copains.

Et puis, un après-midi, elle m'a encore taquiné et cette fois je lui ai fait payer.

Rien qu'elle n'adore, évidement…

Je l'ai (enfin) poussée au fond de la loge, derrière les costumes et on a littéralement baisé. Au dernier moment je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus de préservatifs: j'avais filé celui de mon porte feuille à Edward, et je n'avais pas pensé à le remplacer.

J'étais dur et dressé comme un roc, Alice gémissait tellement elle avait envie, alors, je lui ai dit, parce que je savais qu'elle ne prenait pas de moyens de contraception:

« Je ferai gaffe, ok? »

« Mmmmh, t'es capable? »

« Oui, oui! »

C'était ce que je croyais. En fait, j'ai bel et bien sauté en marche.

Sauf que le moment était hyper excitant, voire même délicieux, la position debout, elle plaquée contre le mur, la rendant encore plus étroite alors même que je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible, et la peur de se faire surprendre décuplant encore le plaisir, et j'ai sauté un peu trop tard.

Pas beaucoup. Une petite giclée…

Alice ne s'en est pas aperçue mais je le lui ai dit et elle a grogné entre ses dents avant de filer aux toilettes.

Après ça tout a continué comme avant.

Nos nuits passionnées, nos rapports de copains aux yeux des autres.

Deux choses ont changé malgré tout: d'abord je mettais tous les jours des préservatifs dans mon porte feuille, parce qu'on a souvent recommencé le coup du rapport furtif et pressé au fond de la loge.

Et mes sentiments envers elle se sont renforcés.

En à peine un mois je savais que j'étais très amoureux d'elle. Sans jamais trouver le courage de le lui avouer, tant elle prenait notre relation à la légère, insouciante et mutine. Et puis on tournait beaucoup, et on faisait pas mal la fête aussi. Et comme les nuits étaient consacrées au sexe plutôt qu'au sommeil j'étais un peu trop crevé pour réfléchir correctement…

Cependant j'ai souvent pensé à la façon de lui avouer mon amour pour elle.

Tellement qu'à cause de ça je n'ai rien vu, rien compris.

Alors que, à bien y repenser, il y a eu de nombreux signes.

Tout d'abord ses seins ont un peu gonflé, et sont devenus plus sensibles.

Elle paraissait vraiment fatiguée, pâle, et je m'en voulais parfois de l'empêcher de se reposer.

Elle faisait tous les jours des orgies de yaourts , auquel elle rajoutait du miel, des copeaux de chocolat et des noix de pécan.

Le genre de truc immangeable mais qu'elle s'enfilait à longueur de journées…

Et puis, le truc tellement gros, tellement évident que je n'y ai même pas pensé, que j'ai rien vu alors que limite ça clignotait: en deux mois, pas une seule fois Alice n'a eu ses règles. Rien du tout, nada.

Trop heureux de ne pas avoir à faire ceinture pour cause de bobo au bidou et de sang dans la culotte, j'ai sauté à pieds joints dans le déni le plus total.

Pas Alice. Qui, elle , a visiblement compris avant moi, que, parfois, un plus un ça fait trois…

Et hier soir, alors que je revenais d'une de ses satanées séances de cours d'accent, qui m'agaçaient parce qu'Edward et Bella se tenaient la main et se bécotaient, alors que le fille que j'aimais ne me laissais pas lui montrer mes sentiments, j'ai trouvé une furie dans ma chambre.

A peine la porte passée Alice m'a attaqué.

En hurlant. Et pas des mots d'amour.

« ABRUTI! IMBECIIILE! T'ES VRAIMENT NUL! PAS FOUTU DE SE RETIRER! JE VAIS FAIRE QUOI MOI MAINTENANT?! »

Elle pleurait, et je ne comprenais rien.

Mais elle m'a jeté un bâtonnet au visage et je l'ai ramassé.

C'était rose et blanc et il y avait écrit « enceinte -6 à 7 semaines »

Mon cœur a fait trois salto arrières, un saut périlleux avant et s'est remis à sa place, au grand soulagement des autres organes de mon corps.

J'ai dégluti, tandis qu'Alice continuait à passer ses nerfs sur moi:

« Je t'en flanquerai moi des « je vais faire attention », pourquoi je t'ai écouté? Maintenant c'est moi qui suis dans la merde, j'ai envie de vomir et quand j'ai pas envie de vomir j'ai mal à la tête! Et mes seins vont exploser, et ils me font mal! MAIS MAL! OHE JASPER ! Tu t'en moques ou quoi? T'as rien a me dire?! »

Je l'ai regardée. J'ai souri:

« Je pense qu'un prénom écossais est obligatoire, vu les circonstances, non?! »

C'est là qu'elle s'est énervée. Plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, je veux dire.

Elle a pris un vase qui traînait bêtement par là et me l'a jeté au visage. Je ne m'y attendais pas et elle a été rapide: je n'ai pas pu l'éviter.

J'ai senti le choc, mon œil et m'a joue ont chauffé immédiatement et je me suis retenu de crier.

Elle a été sur moi en deux secondes:

« Oh non! Je suis désolée! PARDON! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal! Fais voir: oh NON! Ta joue est toute écorchée! »

Elle a filé à la salle de bain et est revenu avec une serviette mouillée qu'elle a appliqué sur mon œil et ma joue.

Mais j'ai balancé la serviette et j'ai pris Alice dans mes bras. Soulevant son menton entre deux doigts je l'ai obligée à me regarder:

« Je t'aime Alice. Alors pour moi ce bébé est une belle surprise. On va se calmer et en parler comme deux adultes, d'accord? »

Elle m'a fixé, hésitante:

« Quand tu dis que tu m'aimes, c'est à cause de..Du…Bébé? »

« Non. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire avant. Tu agissais comme une ado qui n'assume pas son flirt et j'avais la trouille de te perdre totalement en t'avouant mes sentiments »

Elle a reniflé, et ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes:

« Et moi je pensais que tu voulais juste t'amuser avec moi pendant le tournage…Alors je ne voulais pas non plus montrer mes sentiments… »

« Pourquoi tu as cru ça? »

« Ben tu es acteur et moi seulement costumière… »

« N'importe quoi! J'ai l'air de me croire supérieur aux autres? »

« Non… »

On est restés un moment comme deux idiots, à se regarder, réalisant nos erreurs passées. Mais le bébé n'en était pas une, lui. Absolument pas…

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux:

« Alors on s'aime? »

« On dirait bien… »

« Alors tout va bien? »

« Bah…Oui…Mais je crois que je t'ai salement amoché, tu dois avoir mal, je suis désolée… »

« T'en fais pas. A mon avis tu auras plus mal que ça dans quelques mois! »

Elle m'a regardé, surprise:

« Comment ça? »

« Quand tu accoucheras »

Elle a ouvert d'immenses yeux atterrés:

« Mince, j'avais pas encore pensé à ça…J'avais trop envie de te tuer…Et si le bébé a ta carrure en plus je »

Je l'ai coupée:

« Péridurale »

Elle a approuvé:

« Deux, même! »

« Ouais! »

Après je l'ai poussée sur le lit.

Son soutien gorge était trop petit alors je l'ai déchiré. Elle a rit, ce qui en disait long sur son émotion, en temps normal Alice aurait égorgé de ses dents quiconque abîmait un vêtement…

Et on a, une fois de plus, fait l'amour toute la nuit.

Sauf que cette fois, on se répétait s'aimer sans cesse…

Et c'était encore meilleur.

Et à présent je me retrouve avec une gueule abîmée, une couche de fond de teint à faire pâlir d'envie un travesti sur le visage et une petite amie que j'aime et qui est enceinte.

Enceinte. Ouah! Le truc énorme, qui m'aurait fait flipper il y a trois mois, et que j'adore aujourd'hui…

Je me demande même si je touche vraiment terre quand je marche. Bon, va quand même falloir annoncer ça à Edward. Hé hé…

Ce serait peut-être mieux que ce soit Alice qui le lui dise, pendant que moi je suis…Je ne sais pas?…Parti passer le week end au Népal, par exemple?…Parti passer le week-end

On verra bien.

**xxxxx**

_**Un peu moins de 7 mois plus tard…**_

Ça va vite, là, non?

Vachement vite même…

On est arrivés à la clinique depuis 20 minutes et Alice se tord de douleur, accrochée à mes mains, sans être capable de parler, visiblement.

Et Alice qui ne parle pas, c'est SUPER inquiétant!

Pour essayer de lui changer les idées je lui récite des prénoms écossais, pour notre fils qui arrive…Visiblement très bientôt…

« Alors on a Callum…Ewan…Alistair…AAAAHHH! »

Non, AAAAHHH n'est pas un prénom écossais. Seulement Alice vient de me mordre. Et pas un tout petit peu…

Je continue:

« Kester…Ramsey…Niven… »

Sauf qu'il est évident qu'elle ne m'écoute pas. Du tout.

Je pourrais être vexé mais je ne le suis pas: la sage femme lui recommande de pousser bien fort.

Euh, c'est…Argh, ouais, quand même quoi…

Plus jamais, promis. Jamais jamais jamais…

Oh, encore?

Y'a un truc qui sort…Comment un truc si gros peut passer par là?

Ah c'est…Gluant. Et bleuté…

Oh mais ça bouge? Et ça crie?! Ça…Ça devient rose. Et c'est…Mince c'est super beau! Adorable même!

Ouh le mignon bébé!

Notre fils.

Keith.

Je vais quand même m'asseoir 5 minutes, moi…


	8. OS6

**Présentation** : "_**Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois !" **_ _(Le Twilight Contest) _

OS supprimé


	9. OS7-Neuf Mois

_**Présentation :**_« Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois ! » (Le Twilight Contest)

_**Titre : **_Enlèvement ou adoption ?

_**Couple : **_Athénodora et Caïus

_**Le rating : **_K+

_**Disclaimer :**_** Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stéphenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois ! »**

* * *

**Enlèvement ou adoption ?**

Debout devant un miroir, elle s'observait. De la tristesse était visible dans ses yeux pourpres, un sentiment qu'elle traînait avec elle depuis déjà plusieurs années. L'une de ses mains vint se poser sur son ventre éternellement plat et un sanglot sans larme s'échappa de sa gorge. A quoi bon se lamenter, cela ne ferait qu'augmenter le sentiment de culpabilité de son mari et, pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu le voir malheureux. Elle seule avait le droit de souffrir de sa condition car elle avait accepté en connaissance de cause, sans se douter qu'un jour, l'envie de fonder une vraie famille se ferait si forte. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de s'imaginer entourée par de jolies têtes blondes et une vague de mélancolie la submergea. Elle dut s'assoir sur le rebord du lit, cachant son visage dans ses mains sans pour autant pouvoir pleurer. Sa transformation en vampire datait pourtant, les siècles s'étaient écoulés les uns après les autres sans lui poser le moindre problème mais là, après avoir vu les Cullen rayonnants, protégeant leur petit joyau du nom de Renesmée, elle avait craqué. Avant d'être vampire, Athénodora était surtout une femme en quête d'un foyer.

Quittant sa chambre parce qu'elle en avait assez de ruminer de sombres pensées à longueur de journée, la blonde décida de rendre visite à l'autre épouse, Sulpicia. Cependant, elle ne la trouva à aucun endroit de leur repère à Volterra et elle soupira, luttant contre la solitude qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Traversant les multiples couloirs, elle tomba nez à nez avec les touristes que l'une des leurs ramenait tous les jours pour leur servir de repas. Elle les regarda se diriger avec insouciance vers la salle des trônes, remarquant au passage des enfants accrochés aux jupes de leurs mères ou endormis dans les bras de leurs pères. Cette vision lui donna une folle envie de les enlever, de se nourrir de leurs parents et de les garder près d'elle pour toujours. Quand elle y réfléchissait, elle comprenait mieux les vampires qui créaient des enfants immortels pour ne pas les voir grandir et pour constituer une famille éternelle, inchangée, parfaite. Un petit rien pouvait facilement faire perdre la tête et Athénodora se ressaisit, prenant un autre chemin, se rendant dans un salon où elle s'allongea sur l'un des canapés en velours, le regard fixé sur le plafond, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir dormir, fermant finalement les yeux. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs heures jusqu'à entendre des bruits de pas, une démarche familière et elle ne rouvrit ses paupières que quand elle fut certaine de la présence de son mari, se relevant à une vitesse stupéfiante pour se glisser dans ses bras, contre lui, respirant son odeur.

Caïus, murmura-t-elle. Je veux un enfant.

Quand cesseras-tu d'être aussi bornée, lui répondit-il en l'enlaçant. Nous sommes des vampires, tu n'es pas humaine comme l'était le jouet du Cullen.

Athénodora ne répondit pas, se contentant de réfléchir face à ce que son mari venait de lui dire. Elle aurait tout donné pour retourner dans le passé et récupérer son humanité mais cela signifiait aussi perdre Caïus. L'amour qu'il lui portait était aussi grand que la cruauté dont il faisait preuve vis-à-vis des autres vampires et elle savait à quel point il était heureux avec elle. Ce n'était pas un sentiment de façade pour trouver quelqu'un à ses côtés, il l'aimait vraiment et n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elle. Il était entré dans sa vie comme un séisme, bouleversant son existence bien rangée et son futur mariage arrangé avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Tel un voleur dérobant un gadget précieux, un objet hors prix, il lui avait offert un refuge à Volterra, lui expliquant tout sur les vampires et lui demandant de devenir sa compagne. Sans une seule hésitation, elle avait accepté sur le champ même si elle avait peur de la réaction de sa famille. Pourrait-elle vraiment leur dire qu'elle les quittait pour toujours ? Elle l'avait fait, leur affirmant seulement qu'elle avait enfin décidé de prendre sa vie en main et se rappeler de leurs mines pâles, comme s'ils avaient avalé de travers un morceau de pomme, la fit sourire contre le torse de son mari. Elle releva la tête vers lui, croisant ses iris rouges comme le sang.

Te rappelles-tu de ce jour où j'ai annoncé mon départ à mes parents ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? plaisanta Caïus. Heureusement que je suis un vampire parce qu'ils auraient très bien pu m'écorcher vif.

Ma mère a cru que j'étais enceinte. Elle te prenait pour la tentation du diable.

Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? s'enquit-il en l'embrassant.

Athénodora répondit à son baiser, quémandant la première l'entrée de sa bouche. Elle en voulait plus et elle le lui fit comprendre en lui retirant sa veste et sa chemise noires. Alors qu'elle caressait sa peau du bout des doigts, Caïus l'attrapa par les poignets, la stoppant. Ses yeux étaient remplis de désir, lui aussi souhaitant aller plus loin et profiter de l'instant mais il se contenta de la serrer contre lui, tressaillant légèrement en sentant ses longs cheveux blonds frôler sa peau nue. Il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il devait retourner auprès de Marcus et Aro qui l'attendaient et elle fronça les sourcils. Plus le temps avançait et plus Aro lui donnait l'impression de vouloir les empêcher d'être trop près l'un de l'autre. Elle n'insista pas, le laissant remettre les habits qu'elle venait de lui enlever, se plaignant de ne pas pouvoir être une petite souris pour savoir de quoi ils allaient parler. Caïus défit leur étreinte et posa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de sa femme avant de rejoindre les deux autres chefs, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, ignorant le regard pénétrant d'Athénodora qui aurait préféré passer du temps avec lui.

Résistant à la tentation de le suivre, elle déambula à nouveau au chaud, dans leur château, n'utilisant que les escaliers parce qu'elle détestait les ascenseurs installés là pour les humains. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, elle prit le chemin du dehors, se retenant de chanter comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle sentit en un rien de temps le vent frais sur sa peau et elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour accentuer cette sensation. Depuis leur retour de Forks, Sulpicia et elle n'avaient plus eu le droit de sortir mais elle n'écoutait pas cet ordre, ne pouvant accepter de rester enfermée comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie. Comme il pleuvait, elle se fondit dans la jungle des humains sans briller comme une luciole. La blonde admira tout autour d'elle, écoutant le bruit des moteurs de voitures au loin, remarquant un homme qui prenait une photo de la fontaine de la place de l'horloge alors que des adolescents riaient dans un coin en donnant des coups de pieds à des pigeons. Tout semblait si facile pour eux, dépourvu de contraintes, ignorant de lois anciennes et dangereuses.

Encore une fois, elle se mit à rêver de l'époque où elle n'était pas encore vampire, où elle se nourrissait normalement sans être attirée par le sang humain. Bercée par tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle en oubliait sa soif de sang, remplie de fascination pour les mortels. Son ouïe vampirique lui apprit alors qu'une personne pleurait, seule dans une ruelle. Sans hésiter, Athénodora traversa la foule, passa dans quelques rues pour atteindre enfin l'endroit d'où provenaient les sanglots. Elle aperçut alors une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans, assise sur des marches devant une maison et qui était parcourue par des tremblements incontrôlables. La blonde s'installa à côté d'elle, attendant l'arrêt des pleurs de l'humaine. Celle-ci releva la tête, surprise de la présence de quelqu'un près d'elle, dévisageant l'immortelle avec des yeux bruns larmoyants. Reniflant doucement, elle se calma et prit une grande inspiration, hoquetant un peu.

Que me voulez-vous ?

Sa voix était craintive, ce qu'Athénodora ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait entendu ses pleurs et qu'elle se demandait simplement, par curiosité, pourquoi elle se sentait si triste. L'adolescente faillit de nouveau fondre en larmes mais elle se secoua mentalement, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

Je viens d'apprendre que je suis enceinte. C'est affreux, mon copain a décidé de me plaquer, mes parents ne voudront plus de moi quand j'aurai accouché et je ne fais pas confiance aux orphelinats.

La blonde eut un léger sourire en entendant cela, prise d'une soudaine révélation. Ce qu'elle espérait allait peut-être arriver, la chance s'offrait à elle, l'accueillant avec un plateau d'argent.

Vous savez, jeune fille, mon mari et moi-même ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant alors que c'est notre souhait. Si vous tenez tant à ne pas garder ce bébé, nous l'adopterons et vos parents vous garderont sous leur toit.

Vous feriez ça ? Mais si jamais vous changez d'avis en voyant l'enfant ?

Je suis certaine que ça n'arrivera pas, rétorqua Athénodora avec douceur. Nous voulons juste fonder une famille.

Comment pourrai-je vous contacter ?

Je viendrai à vous, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela.

Et sans laisser le temps à l'humaine de poser d'autres questions, la blonde s'en alla comme une ombre, le cœur léger. Elle devait absolument parler avec son mari, lui avouer qu'enfin, leur rêve se réalisait. Quand elle entra dans leur demeure de Volterra, elle interpella Demetri dans l'un des couloirs, lui demandant où se trouvait Caïus. Le traqueur lui répondit qu'il était encore en compagnie des deux autres chefs, dans la salle des trônes. Le remerciant d'un mouvement de la tête, Athénodora partit rejoindre son époux, se glissant dans la pièce après avoir vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne hormis son mari, Aro et Marcus. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin en la voyant entrer, ayant remarqué que le lien qui la liait à Caïus se renforçait de jour en jour. Aro, lui, plissa les paupières, s'interrogeant sur la joie sans limite qui brillait dans les yeux de la blonde. Ignorant les deux bruns, Athénodora se dirigea vers son mari qui se leva à son approche pour l'embrasser, glissant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

Je dois te parler, Caïus.

Allons ailleurs, fit-il en jetant un regard à Marcus et Aro.

Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire, laissant le couple partir. Le blond prit sa femme par la main et l'entraîna vers leur chambre, se demandant lui-aussi pourquoi sa femme semblait si heureuse. Alors qu'elle initiait leur prochain baiser, il sentit sur sa peau l'odeur d'humains et il recula soudain.

Tu es sortie.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation. Athénodora releva la tête d'un air hautain en déclarant qu'elle n'allait pas passer le reste de son existence, c'est-à-dire l'éternité, enfermée entre quatre murs. Caïus se détendit, comprenant sa détresse et il l'interrogea enfin. Un sourire se peignit sur le visage de sa femme, ainsi qu'une expression de bonheur intense.

Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, nous serons trois.

Athénodora, quand vas-tu …

Chut, l'interrompit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je suis sérieuse pour une fois.

Elle lui conta sa rencontre avec l'humaine dans les rues de Volterra ainsi que sa proposition. Le blond partagea soudain les sentiments de son épouse et il l'embrassa avec passion, sans besoin de rompre leur baiser car ils ne dépendaient pas de l'oxygène. Quand Athénodora sentit sa robe tomber au sol, elle comprit qu'elle venait de gagner la partie et que cette fois-ci, personne ne les empêcherait de fêter l'événement. Tant pis si Aro finissait par apprendre la nouvelle, même si elle n'ignorait pas que le temps de voir grandir l'enfant, elle serait sans doute obligée de se rendre ailleurs pour éviter d'attirer tous les vampires à la ronde. Ils formaient peut-être la famille régnante des vampires mais elle, elle voulait un foyer avec son mari. Les caresses de Caïus eurent raison de son esprit et elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, pressée de se retrouver à ce jour béni où elle récupérerait l'enfant.


	10. OS8- Effet secondaire inattendu

**Effet secondaire inattendu**

**Présentation** : "**Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois !" (Le Twilight Contest)**

**Titre** **:** Effet secondaire inattendu.

**Couple :** Bella et Edward

**Le Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours **"**Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois !"**

**°o°o°**

J'étais assise à ma table dans l'amphi de sciences en train de suivre le cours de biologie sur la reproduction des **souris.** Bon je n'étais pas vraiment attentive au cours, j'étais plutôt en train d'observer avec **fascination** mon prof, le magnifique Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen était vraiment un bel homme : grand, musclé, des yeux verts intense, des doigts longs et fins et des cheveux, d'une couleur tirant sur le roux, coupés court et toujours en bataille.

J'adorais passer mes doigts dans la **jungle **qu'ils formaient.

Je repensais à ce qu'il c'était passer ici même, un mois auparavant sur son bureau, en bas de l'amphi, à la fin d'un cours il m'avait demandé de rester car il devait me parler.

**« Flash-back »**

À la fin du cours, le professeur Cullen me demanda de rester un moment me parler, donc en ramassant mes affaires je murmurai à Alice, ma colocataire, de ne pas m'attendre, j'avais ma **voiture, **une Volvo C30 Grise, et que je rentrerais directement à l'appartement.

Appartement qu'elle avait personnellement redécoré du sol au plafond avec ses goûts pour le moins **éclectiques **en matière de meuble, il y en avait pour tous les goûts : du flashy, du girly, de l'ancien, du moderne. Un vrai méli-mélo de styles et de couleurs. Heureusement, elle avait plus de goût pour choisir ses vêtements, le moindre détail était important. Elle accordait même ses **chaussettes à** ses sous-vêtements, c'est pour dire si elle était accro à la mode.

Je descendis jusqu'au bureau du professeur pour savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire de si important pour me retarder et c'est là que je vis la **tentation **qui teintait son regard.

Il commença par me complimenter pour mon devoir sur les **séismes **de la semaine passée et pour lequel j'avais eu un A+. Je l'en remerciai mais bon ce n'était pas mon premier « A » dans sa matière donc je ne voyais pas pourquoi **chanter **mes louanges pour une note.

Mais après ça, il s'était rapidement rapproché de moi, envahissant mon espace vital. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que je lui plaisais et qu'il voulait me croquer comme on croquait une **pomme **bien mûre. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il fondit sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser, je répondis sans réfléchir à son assaut.

\- Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment. J'ai du mal à faire mes cours quand tu es dans ma salle.

Si il savait que moi aussi j'en rêvais depuis le début de l'année, depuis le premier cours.

\- Moi aussi j'ai du mal à suivre tes cours.

Il me regarda avec son sourire en coin et je fondis sur place. Il était vraiment beau.

Il me prit dans ses bras et il recommença à m'embrasser fougueusement et quand il relâcha ma bouche j'étais à bout de souffle. Il commença à me mordiller de la mâchoire à mon oreille ce qui éveilla un feu ardant en moi. Je soupirai de plaisir, je m'approchai de plus en plus de son corps, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Je pouvais enfin passer mes mains dans ses cheveux et je me liquéfiai rien qu'en sentant ses lèvres sur la peau fine juste en dessous de mon oreille. Je me tortillai sous ses caresses, cherchant à me rapprocher toujours plus près de son corps et je gémis en sentant son érection presser contre mon ventre. J'étais de plus en plus excitée, je le voulais en moi, là, maintenant.

Il m'allongea sur son bureau et releva lentement ma jupe sur mes cuisses, il se mit à genoux et commença à donner des baisers sur mon pied gauche dont il vient d'enlever l'escarpin. Il remonta lentement en semant des baisers sur mon mollet, le creux de mon genou, mes cuisses. Embrasant tout mon corps au passage de ses lèvres. Arrivé à hauteur de mon sous-vêtement, il n'y prêta aucune attention et redescendit pour faire le même chemin sur l'autre jambe.

Il s'attaqua ensuite à mon string qu'il arrache d'un geste sec et, sans attendre, commença à lécher mon petit bouton rose. Quelques coups de langue et je n'étais déjà plus que murmures et gémissements, il fit ensuite glisser sa langue entre mes petites lèvres et là j'étais définitivement perdue. Je sentis l'orgasme arriver de plein fouet en criant son nom. Je me laissai aller au plaisir, du coin de l'œil je le vis se redresser pour enlever son pantalon et son boxer, sa virilité fièrement dressée pour moi. Il se réinstalla entre mes cuisses et je n'eus pas le temps de redescendre du paradis dans lequel il m'avait envoyé, que, sans **hésitation, **il entra en moi.

Il était si doux et fougueux à la fois, c'était tellement bon que je plantai mes ongles dans son dos à lui en **écorcher **la peau. Ses coups de reins devinrent plus rudes et rapidement je me perdis une nouvelle fois dans le plaisir et il me suivit en se déversant au fond de mon ventre en 3 longs jets chauds.

Il resserra ses bras autour de moi et ensemble nous reprîmes notre souffle. Il finit par quitter mon corps en m'embrassant et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié le **préservatif.**

\- Je crois que j'avais tellement besoin d'être en toi que j'ai oublié de nous protéger. Dit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

Je le regardais un peu confuse.

\- Je te rassure, je prends la pilule.

Il eut l'air soulagé.

\- Je suis clean ne t'en fais pas.

Je lui souris.

\- Moi aussi je suis clean et en plus je n'ai eu qu'un partenaire et il y a déjà plus de 6 mois.

\- Je suis surpris que tu n'as pas eu plus de prétendant, tu es tellement belle, tellement désirable.

Et là je le regarde comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Je ne suis pas irrésistible comme vous professeur. Lui dis-je en lui souriant.

\- Je suis si irrésistible que ça Miss Swan?

Oh le petit prétentieux.

Nous nous câlinons encore un peu, il passe ses doigts dans mon dos. Je frissonnais et ce fut à ce moment qu'on se rendit compte que nous étions encore nus . Enfin lui était nu, moi j' étais encore habillée, débraillée, la jupe retroussée autour de ma taille, le chemisier froissé et à moitié déboutonné mais habillé . Il m'aida à remettre de l'ordre dans ma tenue, il en profita pour me caresser un peu partout, puis il se rhabilla rapidement.

\- Il va falloir qu'on soit discret ma puce car on ne sait jamais, on va devoir être vraiment très prudent si on veut continuer à se voir tous les deux. Enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

Il avait l'air nerveux et inquiet. Comment étais-je sensée lui résister alors qu'il me regardait avec ce regard vert plein de désir… d'amour ?

\- Bien sûr que je veux continuer à te voir. Je… je n'ai pas l'habitude de… ce qu'on vient de faire… c'est pas mon habitude. Tu me plais et je sais qu'on peux y arriver. Il nous reste deux mois, j'aurai fini mes études, on aura plus à ce cacher.

Et je savais au fond de moi qu'Edward était l'homme de ma vie. J'espérai qu'il ressentait la même chose sinon j'allais tomber de haut.

\- Je suis d'accord… on peut le faire… je te laisse mon numéro et appelle-moi quand tu es libre. On trouvera du temps pour se voir.

Il me nota son numéro directement sur mon téléphone et fit sonner le sien pour avoir le mien.

Et il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me laisser partir. J'étais tellement heureuse en sortant de l'amphi que j'avais l'impression de flotter à dix centimètres du sol.

Je fis tout de même attention à ne croiser personne et rentrai chez moi sans me soucier de la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis le matin

**« Fin du Flash-back»**

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la voix d'Edward. Il était tellement près de moi que je faillis en tomber de ma chaise.

\- Je vous dérange Miss Swan ? Me dit-t-il de la voix « professionnelle » qu'il utilisait quand nous étions en public.

\- Désolée monsieur Cullen, je suis malade depuis quelques jours et je dors mal.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas allez consulter un médecin et essayer de ne pas vous endormir pendant mon cours.

Il me regarda un instant et je crus déceler de l'inquiétude dans ses grands yeux verts puis il repartit à son bureau pour continuer son cours comme si de rien n'était, mais même sans le regarder, je sentais les coups d'œil qu'il me jetait de temps en temps.

L'heure finie, je rentrais à l'appartement. J'étais tellement fatiguée depuis quelques jours que je me couchai directement dans mon lit en regardant des **photos **d'Edward sur mon téléphone.

Ça faisait maintenant un mois qu'on se voyait en cachette lui et moi. Ce n'était pas notre différence âge qui nous gênait, il n'avait que 25 ans alors que j'en avais 22, mais il était mon professeur. Et d'un point de vue éthique il lui était strictement interdit d'avoir une quelconque relation autre que professionnelle avec un de ses élèves. On devait donc se cacher.

J'avais une petite faim alors je quittai mon lit et allai jusqu'à la cuisine en en priant pour qu'il reste des **yaourts **dans le frigo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne mangeai presque plus que ça depuis une semaine.

Mon téléphone sonna et je le cherchai dans mon sac, je le trouvai rapidement et décrochai.

\- Allô ! Répondis-je sans même regarder le nom de l'appelant.

\- Salut princesse, ça va mieux ? Tu avais l'air vraiment fatiguée pendant mon cours ?

La voix d'Edward était inquiète et malgré ma fatigue, l'entendre me fis me sentir mieux.

\- Oui ça va un peu mieux mais je vais quand même prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin car je suis vraiment mal depuis quelques jours. Ma voix était faible et remplie de sommeil.

\- Oui ne tarde pas je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. Me dit-il sur un ton si tendre que mon cœur fond immédiatement.

\- Je vais l'appeler immédiatement, j'espère avoir rendez-vous le plus vite possible.

Et je l'espérais vraiment car je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Oui je vais te laisser, je reste joignable ma puce. Fais-moi savoir quoi.

\- A demain mon ange. Tu es encore à la fac ou tu as fini les cours ?

J'espérais vraiment qu'il ait attendu d'être chez lui ou dans sa voiture pour de m'appeler. Avec tous ses va-et-vient dans les bâtiments campus, n'importe qui pourraient l'entendre et chercher à en savoir plus.

\- Non je suis rentré. Je t'embrasse ma belle a demain.

Il raccrocha et j'appelai le médecin. Il réussit à me donner rendez-vous dans une demi-heure. Je me préparai rapidement et me voilà en route pour le cabinet du docteur Grey, mon généraliste, j'y étais en moins de 5 min.

La secrétaire me fit patienter dans la salle d'attente. Je m'installai sur une des chaises en plastiques pliables qui meublaient la pièce puis attrapai le premier magazine de la pile. Je tournai les pages sans réellement faire attention à ce que je lisais, mes pensées étaient ailleurs.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ! M'appela le médecin.

\- Oui.

J'attrapai mon sac et me levai.

\- Venez, je vais vous recevoir.

Je le suivis et entrai dans le bureau, il me fit asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui.

\- Comment allez-vous Bella ?

Ah bah la question à cinq francs. Si je le savais je ne viendrais pas consulter !

\- Ça va... À part que je suis vraiment fatiguée, je n'arrête pas de dormir et que j'ai beaucoup de nausées le matin, je mange presque rien et je ne supporte plus certaines **odeurs. **Répondis-je tout de même.

\- Je vois… De quand date vos dernière règles ?

Je fis un rapide calcul, essayant de me souvenir à quand remontait mes dernières règles… oh… je ne les avais pas eu depuis que j'avais commencé à sortir avec Edward.

\- Euh... il y a un peu plus de 4 semaines je crois. L'informai-je en me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien « voir ».

\- Bon. On va faire une prise de sang mais je pense savoir ce que vous avez.

\- Ah et c'est grave ? Demandai-je, il commençait à m'inquiéter à parler de façon aussi énigmatique.

\- Je vous dirais ça quand j'aurais les résultats. Le labo est rapide, je devrais les avoir demain matin, je vais quand même vous examiner pour voir un peu, retirez votre pull et couchez-vous sur la table.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et m'installai sur la table. Il m'examina sans rien dire puis il me fit une prise de sang me répétant qu'il m'appellerait dès qu'il aurait les résultats.

Je rentrai rapidement à la maison et j'étais tellement épuisée que je pris **l'ascenseur **pour monter les deux étages qui me séparaient de mon appartement puis allai directement me recoucher. Je m'endormis dès que ma tête toucha l'oreille tellement j'étais fatiguée.

Je ne me réveillai pas avant le lendemain matin et seulement parce que mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

\- Allô !

Encore dans les vapes, je ne reconnus pas la voix.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ? Docteur Grey à l'appareil.

Ah oui il devait me téléphoner pour les résultats.

\- Oui docteur je vous écoute.

Là, pour le coup, j'étais totalement réveillée.

\- J'ai vos résultats d'analyse. Ils ont confirmé mes doutes. Et bien mademoiselle votre taux de béta hcg est à 15 000 UI/L. Vous êtes enceinte.

\- Je suis enceinte !? Répétais-je surprise, choquée même.

\- Oui. Confirma-t-il calmement.

Et là je retombai dans mon lit je n'y croyais pas.

\- Mais comment ? Je veux dire je prends la pilule.

Ce n'était pas possible !

\- Mon confrère vous a prescrit des antihistaminiques le mois passé pour votre allergie au pollen ?

\- Oui, mais…

Les mots me manquaient, je ne voyais pas le rapport entre mon traitement antiallergique et le fait que j'étais… enceinte.

\- Oui, certains antihistaminiques peuvent, parfois, bloquer l'effet des pilules contraceptives.

Euh… c'était pas marqué ça sur les boites ! Ça devrait être marqué en gros, en rouge, le truc qui se voit à deux kilomètres minimum ! « Si vous prenez ça : bébé dans neuf mois ! »

\- Merci docteur. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de réfléchir et je vous recontacte pour voir ce que je dois faire.

J'étais vraiment troublée par ce que je viens d'entendre. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire ! J'allais avoir un bébé !

\- Bien sûr. Bonne journée mademoiselle.

Et sur ce, il raccrocha. Je regardai l'heure, il était 8h, je devais me préparer pour les cours mais avant j'envoyai un texto a Edward. Il fallait que je lui parle et vite.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas : un petit pois poussait dans mon ventre.

J'espérai qu'Edward allait être aussi heureux que moi d'apprendre cette grossesse et qu'il n'allait croire que j'avais voulu le piéger en tombant enceinte. Je l'aimais, vraiment et je voulais construire ma vie avec Edward, mais j'avais si peur de lui dire. Et si lui ne voulait pas de notre petit miracle ? Je passai les mains sur mon ventre, malgré la surprise, je étais tellement heureuse. Il fallait que je trouve la façon une belle de lui dire.

Quelque chose d'inoubliable.

J'attrapai mon téléphone portable et tapai rapidement un texto pour Edward alors qu'un plan commençait à germer dans mon esprit.

« Mon ange. Il faut que je te vois, je dois te parler. C'est urgent B»

« Tu es seule à l'appartement ? Je peux passer ? Je ne suis pas loin. E »

« Oui je suis seule, mais je dois faire une course, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je suis là dans 15 min. B»

« Ok je te rejoins alors dans 20 min. Tu me manques. E»

Je descendis en vitesse jusqu'à la pharmacie du coin et achetai une petite tétine « J'aime mon papa » absolument trop mignonne. Ensuite j'allai jusqu'au market de l'autre côté de la rue et achetai un petit cadeau, je payai et emballai la tétine avant même de sortir du magasin. Puis, mon petit paquet sous le bras, je me dépêchai de rentrer à l'appartement.

Edward m'attendait devant la porte, je lui ouvris et le fis entrer. Il m'embrassa aussitôt à l'abri des regards puis me demanda :

\- Ça va ? Qu'a dit le médecin ?

\- J'ai fait une prise de sang hier…

J'hésitai… j'étais nerveuse. Comment lui dire ? J'inspirai profondément avant de reprendre :

\- J'ai reçu un appel du médecin ce matin, il avait les résultats.

Je ne savais pas comment il allait le prendre. Pour moi c'était une bonne nouvelle mais pour lui ?

\- Que t'a dit le médecin ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tendis le petit paquet.

\- Tiens c'est un **gadget.** Je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin d'ici 8 mois.

Je n'étais toujours pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Que ce soit la bonne façon de lui annoncer. Mais y avait-il seulement une bonne façon d'apprendre sa grossesse « surprise » au futur papa ?

De toute manière, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, la petite boite se trouvait entre ses grands doigts délicats, je ne pouvais la reprendre.

\- C'est quoi ?

Il regardait la petite boite comme si elle allait s'animer et le mordre.

\- Ouvre !

Et il ouvrit le petit paquet, étudia son contenu et là je crois que la **révélation **dut lui faire un véritable choc car il tomba dans les **pommes.** Je me précipitai pour le retenir et l'empêcher de se faire mal en heurtant le sol. Heureusement qu'il se trouvait devant le canapé, je n'eus pas trop de mal à diriger son corps inanimé pour qu'il repose sur les coussins.

J'étais inquiète. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il était heureux ou contraire. Je lui tapotai la joue et il revint doucement à lui.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

Pas de réponse.

Il me regarda dans les yeux un instant puis baissa son regard sur mon ventre et de nouveau mon visage, puis encore mon ventre. Ça aurait pu être drôle mais je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il pensait de son cadeau, de ma grossesse.

Son regard était plus surpris qu'en colère, c'était déjà ça mais je me demandai toujours s'il n'allait pas prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Et là, il se releva et me prit dans ses bras avant m'embrasser comme jamais.

\- Tu veux dire que je vais être papa ? Que tu as une mini-Bella ou un mini-Edward dans ton ventre ?

Ah bah il avait l'air content.

\- Oui mon amour dans 8 mois nous seront 3.

\- Oh ma princesse. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux. S'exclama-t-il avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- Je sais que c'est un peu rapide mais je l'aime déjà notre petit miracle.

Je passe mes mains sur mon ventre et Edward vient mettre les siennes sur les miennes. Le geste était si tendre que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

\- Oui c'est rapide mais je t'aime et je veux faire ma vie avec toi et avec notre petit miracle, mais pas que je ne sois pas heureux car je le suis. Mais tu prenais la pilule, comment c'est possible ?

\- C'est la question que j'ai posée à mon médecin. Tu savais que les antihistaminiques pouvaient avoir des effets secondaires ?

\- Comme tout médicament. Confirma-t-il machinalement.

\- Ben, le nouveau traitement que j'essaie contre le rhume des foins a pour effet secondaire d'annuler l'action contraceptive de ma pilule.

\- Tu parles d'un effet secondaire inattendu ! S'exclama-t-il vivement.

\- Mais c'est un bel effet secondaire inattendu ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix, inquiète à l'idée qu'il ait changé d'avis sur le bébé.

\- Un merveilleux effet secondaire pour nous. Répondit-il en me souriant. Mais d'autres couples ne seraient peut-être pas du même avis.

\- Tu devrais peut être en faire un de tes cours professeur pour prévenir les jeunes filles des risques. Gloussai-je, soulagée.

\- Bonne idée je vais prévoir ça. Aller, viens là ma puce. Me dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Et là, en sécurité dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais, je laissai mes larmes contenues depuis ce matin couler.

Je n'avais plus peur de l'avenir, j'avais tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. L'amour d'un homme merveilleux et bientôt un petit être, à moitié lui, à moitié moi, à aimer.

**Fin**


	11. OS9-Emprisonnée

CONCOURS « Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois ! »

Présentation : Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois. ( Le Twilight Contest)

Titre : Emprisonnée.

Couple : Garett - Kate

Le rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'éternel). Je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Dans 9 mois, toi et moi on sera trois. »

La première fois que j'avais entendu parler de Kate Dénali, elle était au devant de très gros problèmes. De ceux qu'on ne peut même pas imaginer en voyant ce petit bout de femme a priori inoffensif. Elle avait tout de la Déesse incarnée et on lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. Je pense que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle était, tout au fond d'elle. Pourtant, à cette époque, elle était activement recherchée par la police et elle se faisait appeler Tanya Cullen. Allez savoir où elle avait pêché ce nom-là.

Ce soir-là, ma galerie d'art était pleine de monde. Je présentais mes nouvelles œuvres que tout New-York attendait depuis plus de deux ans. J'étais très connu dans le métier et je m'étais fait une réputation en assez peu de temps. J'avais travaillé dur pour en arriver là, laissant de côté tout le reste : pas de famille, pas de copines, presque pas de potes. Les filles que je croisais de temps à autres ne restaient qu'une nuit dans mon lit, mes parents étaient morts depuis des lustres et mes deux meilleurs potes étaient aussi mes assistants. Je les faisais travailler dur et je n'avais pas à me plaindre d'eux. Jasper et Démétri aimaient leur travail et nous nous entendions vraiment bien. Les trois mousquetaires en quelque sorte.

Je n'étais pas un ermite mais je n'en étais pas loin. La **tentation** de m'éloigner de mon travail était ainsi amoindri et cela me convenait parfaitement. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre.

La soirée battait son plein et j'avais déjà serré un nombre incalculable de mains, trinqué avec des tas de gens importants et bavardé avec de splendides jeunes femmes prêtes à tout lorsque je la vis. Elle avait changé son apparence mais je l'ai reconnue instantanément, ça ne faisait aucun doute pour moi. Elle avait teint ses cheveux noirs en blond platine et les avait relevés en chignon, ce qui lui donnait un air plus strict. Elle portait des petites lunettes fines alors que j'étais prêt à parier qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Sa robe gris **souris** laissait deviner tous ses atouts tout en restant décente pour un cocktail de ce genre. Elle distribuait des sourires à la ronde, sans aucune crainte de se faire démasquer.

Mais moi je l'avais reconnue sans aucune **hésitation. **J'avais reçu un e-mail de la police il y a trois semaines de ça, me prévenant qu'une voleuse d'objets d'art sévissait sur New-York. Sur la** photo** jointe au dossier, elle était brune aux yeux verts et ne portait pas de lunettes. J'avais passé du temps à regarder Kate Dénali sur cette photo afin d'être sûr de la reconnaître le jour où elle franchirait ma porte. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire mais je devais lui parler. J'invitai Madame Newton à goûter la tarte aux **pommes** et m'éclipsai rapidement afin de rejoindre la voleuse. Elle était ravissante mais je devais me méfier d'elle. Je ne pouvais prendre aucun risque même si je savais que le service de sécurité était optimal dans ma galerie.

Elle s'arrêta devant « La Sirène », la pièce maîtresse de ma collection et l'admira de ses grands yeux verts. Elle semblait y vouer une certaine **fascination.** Il allait falloir que je prévienne Emmett, le gardien de nuit, de redoubler de vigilance et d'actionner les caméras de secours en plus des autres. Si j'arrivais à la mettre dans mon lit ce soir, elle n'aurait même pas le temps de penser à me voler.

\- Belle pièce, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en arrivant juste derrière elle. L'**odeur** de son parfum délicat m'enivra aussitôt. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Elle ne sursauta même pas, elle avait dû me voir arriver. Elle était vraiment douée.

\- Votre talent n'est plus un secret pour personne à New-York, Monsieur O'Donnell. Dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'assurance. Je suis autant charmée par votre travail que par votre personne. Ajouta-t-elle tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur mon œuvre.

\- Et bien je vous remercie de votre sincérité, Mademoiselle...

\- Cullen. Tanya Cullen. Répondit-elle sans sourciller. Elle se tourna vers moi et m'offrit son plus beau sourire. Enchantée de vous connaître enfin, c'est un grand honneur pour moi. Elle me tendit la main et je la lui pris.

Elle avait menti sur son identité avec une telle facilité que c'en était déconcertant. Je décidai d'entrer dans son jeu, peu importait ce que cela me coûterait. Elle me plaisait vraiment et je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer sans rien tenter.

\- Moi de même mademoiselle Cullen. Fis-je en lui offrant une légère révérence et un baise-main digne d'un Roi ou d'un Duc.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Tanya. Corrigea-t-elle gentiment. J'aurais juré la voir légèrement rougir. Je lui faisais de l'effet, je pouvais le sentir. Je me trompais rarement sur ce genre de choses.

\- Et bien, Tanya, je vous fais faire le tour de la galerie ? Proposai-je en lui offrant mon bras.

\- Avec plaisir, Garrett. Sourit-elle en s'accrochant à moi.

C'est ainsi que nous fîmes connaissance. Elle passa toute la soirée en ma compagnie, sous le regard interrogateur de tous mes invités. La situation l'amusait beaucoup et elle me cherchait, à sa façon. Elle aimait par dessus tout me glisser des petits mots doux dans l'oreille tout en frôlant mon corps de ses mains, me donnant ainsi une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine. Elle ne me repoussait pas lorsque ma main effleurait son dos ou quand je remettais en place une mèche espiègle échappée de son chignon. Nous nous cherchions, subrepticement, au milieu de la foule d'invités. Le climat ambiant commençait à être vraiment chargé.

Jasper et Demetri me firent des clins d'œil au loin et me gratifièrent ici et là en levant le pouce dès que la belle avait le dos tourné.De parfaits clowns quand ils s'y mettaient ces deux-là.

Au fur et à mesure que le vernissage avançait, la salle se vidait et vers minuit**,** Emmett arriva pour nous aider à fermer et sécuriser lieux. Cet enfoiré ne put s'empêcher de reluquer Tanya de haut en bas, aussi affamé qu'un vampire qu'on aurait mis au régime. Elle le laissa faire sans broncher, s'amusant presque de la situation. Ça m'énervait, je devais l'avouer. Elle me rendait fou et je n'avais qu'une hâte à ce moment là : l'amener illico chez moi.

\- Monsieur MacCarthy, je vous laisse faire la fermeture seul avec mes associés. Ordonnai-je rapidement.

\- Bien Monsieur. Il semblait surpris que je l'appelle « Monsieur » mais il m'avait énervé.

\- Nous mettons en place le code cinq ce soir, compris ? Rappelai-je d'un ton ferme.

Il acquiesça et se mit au travail, passablement vexé. J'avais déjà informé mes deux collaborateurs du renforcement de la sécurité pendant que Tanya était partie se repoudrer le nez au milieu de la soirée. Ils n'avaient pas posé de questions, ils feraient leur travail. J'avais une confiance aveugle en eux.

\- Code cinq ? Ça a l'air important... Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur tout en se rapprochant de moi. C'était la seule question concernant mon travail qu'elle avait posée de toute la soirée.

\- T'occupe pas de ce code là, bébé... Lui murmurai-je dans l'oreille. Ce n'est pas ce qui compte ce soir... Je t'invite à boire un dernier verre ? Demandai-je en lui déposant un léger baiser dans le cou.

\- Humm, volontiers Monsieur O'Donnell ! Je n'ai pas du tout sommeil. Susurra-t-elle.

\- Alors c'est parti. À demain les gars ! Lançai-je rapidement.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers **l'ascenseur** afin de rejoindre ma **voiture**, d'ores et déjà parquée devant l'immeuble. À peine les portes étaient-elles refermées que je me jetai sur sa bouche, pleine et sensuelle. Mes mains se faufilèrent sous sa robe et attrapèrent ses fesses afin de les surélever. Elle put ainsi crocheter ses jambes autour de mes hanches et approfondir notre baiser. Nos langues virevoltaient dans un ballet endiablé, enivrées par cette tension sexuelle qui nous habitait depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés. Je caressais ses cuisses et ses fesses tout en me collant le plus possible contre elle afin de bien lui faire sentir tout mon désir. Elle gémit lourdement contre mes lèvres alors que je me collais une fois de plus contre son corps brûlant d'envie.

Le _ding_ de l'ascenseur nous fit aussitôt redescendre de notre nuage. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent nous étions à bout de souffle et dans une position très gênante. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous éclatâmes de rire.

Je fis descendre Tanya de son perchoir et lui pris la main en la guidant vers ma voiture. J'ordonnai à Edward, mon chauffeur, de nous conduire chez moi. Il acquiesça et nous nous mîmes en route.

Dès que nous fûmes installés, mes yeux louchèrent immédiatement sur ses jambes interminables, dévoilées par sa robe extrêmement courte. Je posai ma main sur son genou et y traçai de légers cercles, du bout des doigts. Elle ferma les yeux, tout en soupirant de plaisir. Je la fis taire en l'embrassant de nouveau, mais plus doucement cette fois, je voulais prendre mon temps. Je glissai mes doigts sur sa cuisse puis sous le tissu de sa robe... Elle retint presque sa respiration pour ne pas laisser échapper de gémissement inconvenants devant mon chauffeur. La situation était excitante, ce qui me poussa à aller plus loin. J'écartai légèrement le tissu de son string et caressai lentement son sexe, cerclant son clitoris. Elle mordit sa lèvre et je l'embrassai à nouveau pour qu'elle étouffe son cri. Sa main se posa sur mon entrejambe et me caressa à travers mon pantalon de smoking. Mon index tournoyait en elle et je la sentis se raidir légèrement alors que j'atteignis son point sensible. Elle se cambra et émit un léger cri, uniquement audible pour mes oreilles. Elle était au bord de la jouissance et il n'en fallait plus beaucoup pour la faire venir. Mais la voiture ralentit et en jetant un coup d'œil par la vitre, je remarquai que nous étions arrivés à destination.

Je posai un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Tanya, complètement frustrée par la situation, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Sortons vite de cette voiture et ne perdons pas de temps, bébé.

Elle me jeta un regard mi-coquin mi-agacé et me suivit hors de l'habitacle.

\- Monsieur Masen, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain soir, lançai-je à Edward avant de guider ma belle jusqu'aux portes de mon immeuble.

\- Merci Monsieur. Dit-il avant de redémarrer.

Nous gagnâmes rapidement mon appartement, excités par nos petits jeux dans l'ascenseur et la voiture. Tous mes vêtements, y compris mes **chaussettes**, ainsi que ceux de Tanya furent rapidement mis à terre. Sa poitrine était encore plus belle que je ne l'avais imaginée et malgré l'envie dévorante que j'avais de lui faire l'amour, je pris le temps de découvrir toutes les parties de son corps avec ma bouche, ma langue et mes doigts. Son corps frissonnait sous mes caresses et elle gémissait mon nom sans cesse, comme une litanie. J'étais insatiable, je voulais continuer de la goûter encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement épuisée. Elle m'était entièrement soumise et j'avoue que j'y prenais beaucoup de plaisir.

\- Oh putain Garrett, c'est bon. Gémit-elle alors que ma langue cerclait à nouveau son centre nerveux. J'ai envie de... t'avoir en moi. Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux gémissements.

Je grognai pour toute réponse, lui montrant que cela m'excitait. Elle était à deux doigts de basculer mais elle se maîtrisait pour en profiter plus longtemps. Ma langue quitta son sexe pour entamer une découverte langoureuse de son nombril, de ses seins et pour finir de sa bouche. Je frottai impunément mon pénis contre elle, la faisant languir jusqu'au bout.

\- **Préservatif **? Demandai-je rapidement.

\- Je suis clean et sous pilule. Haleta-t-elle en crochetant ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Elle souleva le bassin pour me tenter à son tour.

\- Je suis clean aussi bébé. Dis-je en m'enfonçant aussitôt en elle afin de lui montrer que je menais la barque. Je prenais un risque mais bizarrement, j'avais une totale confiance en elle.

Son cri de surprise emplit la pièce, suivi par mes gémissements rauques. Je fondis à nouveau sur sa bouche tout en allant et venant en elle, augmentant le rythme à mesure que nos corps devenaient avides l'un de l'autre. Nous étions à bout de souffle mais l'ardeur de notre étreinte nous poussait à aller encore plus loin, toujours plus loin.

L'orgasme nous frappa, nous ébranlant comme un **séisme **de force maximale. Tanya se cambra sous moi alors que je venais en elle, puissamment. Elle cria mon nom plusieurs fois et griffa mes épaules à plusieurs reprises avec ses ongles. Je m'enfonçai en elle une dernière fois, lui donnant ainsi le coup de grâce et m'effondrai sur son corps encore pris de soubresauts.

Nos respirations étaient courtes, nous tentions vainement de reprendre notre souffle. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras et me plaçai à côté d'elle pour la regarder reprendre ses esprits. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Son sourire était plus radieux que jamais. Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et elle rit doucement.

\- Quoi ? M'offusqu'ai-je légèrement.

\- Rien, c'était parfait Monsieur O'Donnell. Vraiment parfait.

Elle se lova contre moi et après quelques baisers et quelques caresses nous nous endormîmes comme deux loirs prêts pour l'hibernation.

Le lendemain, Tanya avait disparu. Je ne l'avais pas entendue partir.

_Merde !_

Elle n'avait laissé aucun mot, aucune note. Rien.

_Fait chier putain !_

Malgré moi, je me sentis trahi. Une pointe d'amertume me saisit suivie d'un soupçon de panique. La galerie ! J'appelai aussitôt Emmett qui ne me transmit rien d'anormal. Peut-être qu'elle avait abandonné sa quête en fin de compte. Je soupirai et décidai d'oublier tout ça, Tanya y compris. Je me dirigeai vers le frigo, lequel ne contenait qu'un unique **yaourt**, dont la date était franchement dépassée.

_La poisse !_

J'enfilai rapidement quelques vêtements et me ruai au café du coin de la rue pour avaler ma dose de caféine et de sucre. Le moral me revint petit à petit et je décidai d'appeler Jasper afin de savoir si les ventes avaient fonctionné hier soir.

\- Hey salut le sérial lover, t'as passé une bonne nuit ? Se moqua-t-il gaiement.

\- Excellente Jazz, merci de te soucier de moi. Grinçai-je. Comment sont les ventes ? Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Pas mal du tout mon pote. On a eu trois touches pour « La Sirène » mais aucune de confirmée pour l'instant. Tu as vendu six toiles et quatre statues ce qui est franchement bien. Sans compter les commandes. Enuméra-t-il rapidement.

\- Bien, bien. Autre chose ? M'enquis-je.

\- Nope.

\- Ok, Jazz, merci. Dis à Emmett que l'on reste en code cinq, OK ? J'étais un peu tendu.

\- Ok. S'il y avait un problème, tu m'en parlerais ? Il semblait inquiet et curieux de mon attitude.

\- Bien sûr ! Mentis-je en raccrochant, ne lui laissant aucune chance de me soudoyer un peu plus.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise mais après tout j'étais le patron. Je ne dénoncerai pas Tanya. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je voulais juste oublier tout ça et passer à autre chose.

Une semaine plus tard, Emmett m'appela, complètement affolé, me demandant _illico presto_ d'allumer ma télévision. C'est là que je la revis, menottée et escortée vers une voiture de police. Elle avait été arrêtée pour vol dans une galerie proche de la nôtre. Je m'effondrai sur mon canapé, je ne pouvais pas y croire. C'était fini, je ne la reverrai plus jamais... Sa peine de prison serait beaucoup trop longue pour espérer la recroiser un jour...

Le vernissage avait eu lieu deux mois auparavant et j'avais enfin eu un acheteur pour « La Sirène ». Jasper et Démétri étaient partis la livrer chez Monsieur Black et je profitai de leur absence pour mettre à jour de la paperasse. J'étais plongé dans les comptes lorsque le tintement de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Je relevai la tête, surpris de trouver un visiteur à cette heure-là. Un homme grand, typé et baraqué fit son entrée.

\- Monsieur O'Donnell ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est moi. Confirmai-je rapidement tout en me levant.

\- Je me présente, Paul Lahote, avocat à la cour. Je représente Mademoiselle Kate Dénali et je suis venu vous parler.

\- Kate Dénali ? Je tentai de rester calme. Après tout, je n'étais pas censé connaître son vrai nom.

\- Peut-être que le nom de Tanya Cullen vous parle davantage ? Sourit-il.

\- En effet, cela me dit quelque chose. Dis-je de manière nonchalante.

\- Elle souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. Demain à 14 heures. Annonça-t-il sans préambule.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

\- Croyez-moi, vous devriez y réfléchir. Insista-t-il.

\- Si elle veut du pognon, elle peut se foutre le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Réfléchissez-y, Monsieur O'Donnell. Voici ma carte, faites-moi connaître votre réponse avant 19 heures ce soir.

Je pris le carton et il tourna les talons. Je m'effondrai dans mon fauteuil et me pris la tête entre les mains.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait bon sang ? _Je retournai le problème dans tous les sens, sans pour autant trouver de solution. Je n'avais pas cessé de penser à elle depuis ce soir-là. Après la** révélation** de l'identité de Tanya, Jasper et Démétri m'avaient chambré un long moment sur le fait que je n'avais pas reconnu la célèbre voleuse malgré l'e-mail de la police. Je ne leur avais pas dit toute la vérité, par respect pour elle mais était-ce vraiment important après tout ? Heureusement qu'ils étaient partis chez Monsieur Black sinon j'en aurais encore pris pour mon grade. La carte de l'avocat me brûlait les mains. Tout au fond de moi je savais ce que je voulais faire, sans pour autant l'accepter. Je finis par téléphoner.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Mais je ne devais pas craquer. Je devais tenir bon. Je m'assis au parloir et saisis le téléphone. Elle me sourit et fit de même.

\- Salut ! Lança-t-elle en souriant timidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lançai-je sans préambule.

\- Je suis enceinte et je veux que tu nous sortes de là. Tous les deux. Mon avocat est sur le coup, il ne reste que ta décision. Elle avait dit ça d'une voix calme, sans s'arrêter mais tout en jaugeant ma réaction.

\- QUOI ? Rugis-je.

\- Je suis...

\- Putain Tanya tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Hurlai-je après être resté un moment à la regarder, hébété et furieux.

\- Kate. Je m'appelle Kate.

\- Peu importe ton nom, ça ne change rien ! J'avais confiance en toi, on a pas mis de capote et maintenant tu es en cloque et en taule ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, hein ? Rien ne me dit que je suis le père de cet enfant. Dieu sait combien de types tu as manipulés avant ou après moi !Dis-je en tapant mon index sur la vitre qui nous séparait. Des larmes avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Kate, fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de t'aventurer là-dedans. Tu es là où tu dois être, fin de l'histoire.

Elle pleurait à présent mais je ne me défilai pas. Je reposai le combiné tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux puis m'en allai sans même me retourner. J'étais très en colère mais malgré tout j'avais une petite pointe de remord au cœur. J'avais vraiment espéré autre chose de cette entrevue. Quoi, je ne sais pas mais certainement pas ça.

Deux jours plus tard, je recevais un courrier de la prison. Kate. Je décidai de ne pas l'ouvrir et de le jeter mais tous les deux jours, une nouvelle missive arrivait. Ce petit manège dura quelques semaines et je finis par craquer. La curiosité me dévorait et j'avais du mal à dormir sachant que j'allais laisser ce petit bout de chou naître en prison. Je ne me voyais pas dans le rôle d'un père mais lui ne méritait pas ça alors je devais faire un effort.

La lettre de Kate était très longue et lorsque j'en vins à bout, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et appelai Maître Lahote. Nous discutâmes longuement jusqu'à parvenir à un accord mutuel. Les démarches dureraient longtemps mais Kate serait libre pour les fêtes de Noël. Restait à savoir si je pourrais lui pardonner tout ça un jour... Sans doute pas mais pouvais-je la blâmer d'avoir tout tenté pour sauver notre bébé de prison ?

Notre bébé... Mon Dieu !

Mon esprit était embrouillé et il le resta jusqu'au jour de sa libération. Le ventre de Kate avait déjà bien poussé et la voir dans cet état m'émut plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Elle me sourit et se jeta dans mes bras sans me demander mon avis. Je l'accueillis tout de même, essayant de ne pas mettre trop de cœur à l'ouvrage. Je lui en voulais toujours et elle le savait.

\- Merci Garrett. Sanglota-t-elle doucement dans le creux de mon épaule.

\- De rien. Comment vas-tu ? Demandai-je gentiment.

\- Beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis là, avec toi. M'avoua-t-elle tout en profitant pour me serrer un peu plus.

\- Parfait. Car tu commences demain à neuf heures. Déclarai-je sans crier gare.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Elle se détacha de moi et planta ses émeraudes dans mes yeux, complètement perdue.

\- Ton avocat ne t'a pas dit ? Je lançai un clin d'œil à Maître Lahote. Tu vas travailler pour moi à la galerie jusqu'à ce que ta dette soit remboursée... Pour la caution. Ajoutai-je pour éclairer sa lanterne.

\- Maître, vous... Elle était légèrement décontenancée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

\- Monsieur O'Donnell préférait vous l'annoncer lui-même. Dit-il en souriant, amusé par la situation.

\- Tu vas être ma nouvelle secrétaire ! Annonçai-je gaiement. La paperasse commençait vraiment à nous soûler, on allait engager quelqu'un de toute façon...

\- Je... Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...

\- En effet. Tu logeras chez moi, dans la chambre d'amis, précisai-je rapidement. Je m'occuperai de toi et de lui. Dis-je en effleurant légèrement son ventre. Puis, lorsque Garrett Junior sera né, il aura sa propre chambre. Nous lui aménagerons une autre pièce, ensemble.

\- Ce sera peut-être une fille. Je roulai des yeux pour la laisser parler. Tu as tout manigancé ! M'accusa-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui . Mais si tu préfères la prison...

\- Merci Garrett.

\- De rien Kate.


	12. OS10 - Un cinquième pour la route

**Présentation** : "_**Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois !" **_ **(Le Twilight Contest) **

**Titre** **:** Un cinquième pour la route !

**Couple :** Edward et Bella

**Le Rating : **K

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stephenie Meyer (**_**chanceuse devant l'Éternel**_**), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours **"_**Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois !"**_

Un cinquième pour la route !

\- Ohhhhhh non non non non non… c'est pas vrai… pas encore?

Et voilà! Moi Bella Cullen, 31 ans, je suis enceinte de mon 5ème enfant !

Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Oui bon je sais comment on en est arrivé là, mais je suis sous pilule ? Bon OK, j'en ai peut-être oublié une ou deux, tout s'explique, mais quand même.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh mais comment je vais faire ? Me dis-je en me tenant la tête entre les mains.

Non pas que je n'aime pas les enfants, loin de là, ce n'est pas ça, mais j'en ai déjà quatre et je les aime plus que tout au monde… mais on devait s'arrêter là. Normalement. Et si j'en crois le test de grossesse que j'ai dans la main, j'en suis déjà à 9 semaines.

Génial !

Tout simplement génial.

Et je pense que je serai la seule à appréhender la venue de ce nouveau bébé, je sais que toute la famille sera ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle. Ma grande Marie, qui a déjà 14 ans, va se faire un plaisir de jouer à la poupée avec le futur bébé.

Mon petit Charlie n'a que 8 ans et lui, il voudra un petit lutin à câliner, il est tellement doux et tendre.

Quant aux jumeaux, à presque 4 ans, Paul et Angéla, ils seront contents d'avoir quelqu'un à embêter et de ne plus être les petits bébés de la famille.

Edward, lui, je suis sûre qu'il sera pour la cinquième fois le papa le plus heureux du monde, il est tellement bon dans ce rôle, qu'il y fera face. Simplement.

Là assise sur les toilettes, le test de grossesse à la main, je repense à ma vie passée.

A ma rencontre avec mon mari.

Je connais Edward depuis mon entrée au lycée et notre couple nous est apparu comme une évidence, au grand dam de la gente féminine, car le charme, la beauté et la sincérité de mon homme avaient attiré toutes les jeunes filles de la région. Dès le premier jour, j'avais remarqué son regard vert émeraude et il avait su ensuite me charmer avec son humour et sa douceur.

Je n'avais pas résisté longtemps car deux semaines après notre rencontre, il me demandait de sortir avec lui et j'acceptais.

Nous avions expérimenté toutes nos premières fois ensemble : premier rendez-vous, premier baiser, premier "je t'aime", et bien sûr première expérience sexuelle. Et ce n'était que du bonheur.

Je me souviens également de ma toute première grossesse, je n'avais que 17 ans.

Ce fut un véritable choc, pour nous, mais aussi pour nos familles et heureusement qu'on avait pu compter sur eux, pour nous aider. Cette période fut très difficile pour tous.

J'avais 17 ans depuis deux mois quand je m'étais rendu compte que le préservatif n'était pas une méthode de contraception fiable à 100%. J'ignore encore si, dans la précipitation, Edward avait mal enfilé la protection, si elle avait percé, ou même craqué mais de toute façon le résultat était le même : j'étais enceinte.

Edward affirme être devenu l'homme le plus heureux de la terre lorsque, la boule au ventre, je lui avais appris ma grossesse. Je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie : nous étions installés à l'arrière de sa voiture, où nous passions nos fin d'après-midi à discuter ou nous câliner, quand j'avais enfin trouvé le courage de lui dire.

J'avais eu un peu peur de sa réaction, après tout nous n'avions que 17 ans, mais voir son sourire illuminer son superbe visage m'avait réconforté : l'avenir ne serait pas si difficile.

Et puis nous l'avions annoncé à nos parents.

Enfin à ma mère pour moi, mon père, Charlie étant décédé lorsque j'avais 13 ans. Elle m'avait pris dans ses bras et rassurée, comme seule une maman sait le faire. J'en avais vraiment besoin, je me sentais tellement perdue.

Les parents d'Edward nous avaient aussi accueilli à bras ouverts, nous prodiguant amour, conseils et soutien.

D'ailleurs heureusement que nous les avions tous les trois, car à 17 ans, le regard des autres est vraiment difficile. Mais nous avons prouvé à tout le monde que l'on pouvait réussir car nous étions deux jeunes gens amoureux et soutenus.

Marie est née début juillet, un vrai **séisme** dans nos vies, juste après les examens de fin d'année, que nous avions validés tous les deux, heureusement. Nous avions prévu d'aller à la fac, Edward pour y faire médecine et moi en littérature. Je voulais être libraire pour avoir mon propre commerce par la suite.

Grâce à nos parents, nous avions réussi : ils nous avaient aidé à poursuivre nos études pas loin de la maison et nous habitions une dépendance chez les Cullen. Esmé s'occupait de Marie la journée et ma mère prenait le relais en fin d'après-midi pour qu'on puisse travailler nos cours. Heureusement Marie fut une enfant très facile à vivre.

\- Allez Bella, fini la nostalgie… une grosse journée nous attend !

Je prononce ces mots à haute voix pour me motiver et revenir au temps présent.

Je sors donc de la salle de bain attenante à notre chambre pour me préparer à affronter cette journée. Et surtout faire face à Edward qui se trouve actuellement dans la cuisine en train de donner le petit déjeuner aux enfants. Je sais que je ne pourrais rien avaler d'autre qu'une **pomme** ou un **yaourt** tant j'ai l'estomac noué, mais tout va bien se passer, n'est ce pas ?

Et voilà je doute encore, je me fatigue moi même!

\- Bonjour tout le monde, dis-je en arrivant dans notre grande cuisine.

\- Bonjour maman, me **chantent **les quatre voix mélodieuses de mes loulous tranquillement installés à table pour manger leurs céréales.

\- Bonjour mon ange, me répond la douce voix de mon mari, qui, même après tant d'années, me procure toujours autant de **fascination**. Tiens voilà ton chocolat ma princesse.

\- Merci, lui dis-je d'une petite voix encore rauque, je n'avais que très peu parlé depuis mon réveil.

Aujourd'hui c'est samedi et, Edward ne travaillant pas, nous avons prévu d'emmener les enfants dans la **jungle** du centre commercial pour acheter des nouveaux vêtements tels que les **chaussettes**, les sous-vêtements et surtout des nouvelles chaussures pour la rentrée, cela va être compliqué car j'ai des goûts très **éclectiques** en matière de mode.

Je remarque avec tendresse que nos enfants sont déjà prêts. Edward, en super papa qu'il est, s'en est occupé ce matin, certainement pour me laisser un peu de répit et de repos. Je m'assois sur le plan de travail et je contemple ma jolie petite famille.

Marie me regarde avec ses magnifiques yeux verts si semblables à ceux de son papa. Je suis très proche d'elle, on se ressemble beaucoup physiquement, à part les yeux bien sûr, et surtout elle a hérité de mon caractère On se comprend souvent en un seul regard.

Charlie, à qui on a donné le prénom de mon papa, est en train d'admirer son père, comme toujours, c'est son portrait craché… le même petit garçon qu'était Edward à son âge d'après les photos qu'Esmé me montre souvent.

Les jumeaux font un sketch à eux deux comme d'habitude, Angéla regarde sa soeur Marie et fait tout comme elle, alors que Paul fait le pitre.

C'est en observant ce tableau magnifique : mon homme riant aux éclats face à notre petit Paul, qui vient d'éternuer dans son bol de chocolat et qui, de ce fait, s'en retrouve recouvert, que j'ai une **révélation **: Ce cinquième enfant qui grandit en moi ne manquera pas d'amour... c'est impossible.

Il aura tout cet enfant, mon amour, ma tendresse, ma présence et mon attention. Venant de son père il aura la même chose mais avec ce petit truc en plus, qui fait d'Edward un papa en or. Ses frères et soeurs lui donneront la chance de grandir dans l'amour et la sécurité que peut apporter une grande fratrie comme la notre.

\- On y va ? me demande mon mari, qui, après avoir débarbouillé son fils, a déjà les clés de **voiture** en main.

Sans **hésitation**, je prends les deux plus petits par la main et nous dirigent vers le garage pour embarquer dans notre Volvo familiale, cadeau de Carlisle et Esmé pour l'arrivée des jumeaux. Au moins on n'aura pas besoin de changer de voiture, vu que c'est une 7 places…

Me voilà installée côté passager, et tout en me frottant le ventre, je repense à l'arrivée de Charlie, notre deuxième bébé, qui fut une belle surprise aussi.

Edward était en déplacement à New York pour ses études et j'en avais profité pour faire des analyses de sang, car je me sentais très fatiguée. J'étais sur la route pour surveiller les travaux de la librairie que je venais d'acquérir dans le centre ville de Seattle lorsque le laboratoire m'avait appelé. J'avais fais répéter plusieurs fois la laborantine quand elle m'avait dit "félicitations madame Cullen, vous êtes enceinte".

J'étais sous implant contraceptif depuis la naissance de Marie, mais j'avais complètement oublié qu'au bout de 3 ans, celui-ci devenait inefficace et devait être changé.

Outch !

La première chose que j'avais faite, c'était d'appeler Edward, me garant sur le bas coté au beau milieu de nulle part, avec Marie à l'arrière de la voiture. Je l'avais tellement surpris par mon annonce, qu'il avait hurlé de joie dans la rue. Moi j'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'il me serre très fort dans ses bras pour me dire que tout irait bien et qu'il m'aimait… chose qu'il avait faite le soir même. Il avait pris le premier avion en partance pour rentrer à la maison : il voulait être à mes cotés pour cette nouvelle aventure.

La famille allait s'agrandir… mais cette grossesse s'était révélée assez compliquée… Charlie ne prenait pas de poids, j'avais donc dû passer le dernier trimestre alitée… Ce fut assez dur car je devais aussi m'occuper de Marie. Edward, lui, enchaînait les gardes pour valider son internat et commencer sa spécialisation en pédiatrie. Mais finalement, tout s'était bien terminé et j'avais accouché d'un petit bonhomme en pleine forme !

\- Tout va bien mon ange ? me demande Edward en me sortant de mes pensées

\- Oui oui... je réfléchis...

\- D'accord, tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Tu m'inquiètes ma chérie, fit-il en me prenant la main pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon coeur, lui dis-je en le rassurant le mieux possible. Je pense à l'anniversaire des jumeaux.

\- C'est dans deux semaines. Que va-t-on faire cette année ?

\- Ohhh quelque chose de simple, avec tous les cousins et leur copains d'école. Il fait encore beau, j'aimerais qu'on prépare une belle fête d'anniversaire dans le jardin.

\- Bonne idée ! Je demanderai à Emmet et Rosalie où ils ont loués leurs jeux gonflables pour l'anniversaire d'Alec et aussi à ma mère qu'elle nous fasse son super-gateau à 3 étages et puis j'appellerai Alice pour qu'elle s'occupe de me trouver de la déco à mettre dans le jardin. Peut-être que ta mère pourra…

Et voilà… le sujet est lancé : Edward démarre au quart de tour quand il s'agit de faire plaisir aux enfants. L'an dernier, il avait fait venir un clown et un magicien… pour leur 3 ans, c'était beaucoup et assez inadapté, mais Paul et Angela avaient adoré leur journée.

Quatre ans déjà, j'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je me revois dire à Edward "Tu sais, ça serait bien si Marie et Charlie avait un petit frère, ou une petite soeur", j'ai l'impression que c'était hier**.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Il ne s'était pas fait prier pour faire de mon envie de bébé une réalité. Le fait que je sois encore sous contraceptif n'avait nullement dérangé Edward : au contraire, il disait qu'on devait s'entraîner pour être tout à fait opérationnels lorsque le moment serait venu.

Pour une fois que nous planifions une grossesse...

Dès le lendemain j'avais pris rendez vous chez ma gynéco pour me faire enlever mon stérilet, malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas me recevoir avant 3 semaines.

Le jour du rendez vous, assise dans la voiture à côté d'Edward, je lui avais fait part de mes doutes… Depuis quelques jours je me sentais nauséeuse, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais donc dis à Edward que je pensais déjà être enceinte, avec un sourire énigmatique il m'avait avoué que lui aussi y avait pensé : mes seins auraient grossi selon lui !

Ahhhh les hommes...

Nous nous étions donc rendu au cabinet, et ma gynéco nous avait rapidement confirmé ma grossesse. Mon stérilet avait bougé... et ce depuis plusieurs semaines. Par contre on ne s'attendaient pas à la "surprise" révélée par l'échographie quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Madame Cullen vous attendez non pas un, mais deux bébés.

-Waouh, fut ma seule réponse.

Nous avions envie d'un troisième enfant mais n'avions absolument pas prévu de souscrire à l'offre promotionnelle "Deux pour le prix d'un".

Et nous voilà repartis dans les biberons, les couches, les nuits difficiles et tout ça multiplié par deux... mais nous avions aussi, double câlins, double sourires, double…

Edward me ramène au moment présent en me demandant d'un air à la fois amusé et inquiet :

\- Ohhhhh Bella ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Je lui jette un rapide coup d'oeil avant de lui répondre :

\- Mon chéri… Je suis enceinte…

Je suis toute aussi surprise que lui par mon annonce.

Edward me regarde rapidement avant de de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route, le visage impassible. La voiture ralentit en douceur, même lorsqu'il est surpris ou choqué, Edward est on ne peut plus prudent quand les enfants sont avec lui. Il se gare dans un petit renfoncement sur le bord de la route, sort rapidement de la voiture et se dirige de mon côté. Je le suis d'un regard amusé, car je sais que les rouages de son cerveau doivent tourner à plein régime.

Mon Dieu que j'aime cet homme !

Ma portière s'ouvre et Edward passe sa tête à côté de la mienne pour parler aux enfants:

\- Ne bougez pas les enfants et soyez sages, je dois parler à maman!

Et là, tout aussi rapidement que délicatement, il me sort de la voiture, nous éloignant des petits yeux innocents et me serre fort dans ses bras, sa tête venant se loger naturellement dans mon cou. Je sens alors de l'humidité sur ma peau et, tout en redressant ma tête, j'essaye de le faire lever les yeux vers moi, ce que je vois me trouble encore plus, ses yeux verts, si rassurants d'ordinaire sont gorgés d'eau.

\- Pourquoi pleure-tu?

Je chuchote ces mots tout en lui essuyant les yeux à l'aide de mes pouces, émue de le voir si touché par cette annonce .

\- Parce que je suis heureux, Murmure-t-il en retour comme si nous étions seuls au monde.

\- Alors ne pleure plus mon ange, tout ira bien, je vais bien.

\- Après les jumeaux, je pensais que plus jamais je ne revivrais ce bonheur ma chérie. Que plus jamais j'aurais la surprise de la première **photo** de mon enfant, le bonheur de le sentir bouger contre ma main, le plaisir de voir ton corps si épanoui pendant la grossesse. Tu me fais un merveilleux cadeau, je vais revivre tout ça... grâce à toi mon ange, je t'aime tellement ma Bella.

A ses paroles, je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher mes larmes de couler le long de mon visage qu'il prend délicatement entre ses mains et c'est à son tour d'essuyer mes joues avec ses pouces. Il m'embrasse alors avec douceur et amour, comme il le fait depuis tant d'années…

Cette nouvelle grossesse se passera bien, j'en suis maintenant convaincue.

Nous nous retournons à l'unisson, lorsque nous entendons taper sur la vitre de la voiture. Le fou rire nous gagne quand on voit quatre paires d'yeux nous regarder avec inquiétude, leurs quatre nez collés sur la vitre !

Marie a tout compris, je le sais en voyant ses yeux glisser sur les mains de son père qui se trouvent maintenant sur mon ventre. Aucun de nous deux n'y avait fait attention, elle a un petit sourire mutin qui me dit : "oh non… encore?"

\- Tu sais Edward, je viens de me rendre compte que toutes mes grossesses ont été annoncées dans une voiture, dis-je en souriant.

\- Tu as raison ma chérie, et on pourrait concevoir le prochain dedans... non ? me répondit-il avec son sourire en coin qui me fait craquer à chaque fois et je lis la **tentation **dans son regard, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'y céder.

\- Laisse moi mettre au monde cet enfant avant d'envisager la conception de bébé Cullen n°6. On en reparlera dans quelques années mon chéri. Pour l'instant il faut l'annoncer aux enfants… Tu t'en charges Edward?

\- Ne bouge pas, me dit-il.

Je vois mon mari se diriger vers la voiture, se frottant les mains en faisant un sourire machiavélique. Il ouvre la porte arrière de la voiture et en fait sortir nos loulous.

Edward chuchote quelque chose dans l'oreille de Marie qui lève automatiquement ses yeux vers moi et me fait le sourire du chat dans Alice aux pays des merveilles, elle se penche vers son petit frère et lui parle également à l'oreille.

Charlie me regarde avec tant d'amour que mes yeux se voilent, il sourit et je souris intérieurement quand je vois le trou de deux dents manquantes,

Il se met à la hauteur de Paul et Angéla et leur murmure quelque chose à son tour. Comme je ne sais pas ce qu'ils fabriquent tous, ça m'intrigue l'espace de quelques secondes et c'est alors que je les vois tous les quatre courir vers moi pour me féliciter d'avoir un nouveau bébé.

Marie est la première arrivée, elle me murmure dans le creux de l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime maman.

Mes larmes coulent déjà depuis un moment, je l'embrasse tendrement et j'ai juste le temps de lui souffler un "je t'aime aussi" que je suis attaquée par mon Charlie qui me dit :

\- Tant que tu m'aimes toujours autant maman, je suis content.

Je le rassure en le serrant fort dans mes bras et il part se coller à son père qui se tient juste derrière moi. Angéla fait un tout petit bisou sur mon ventre et me fait un câlin, et Paul me regarde droit dans les yeux pour me dire :

\- De toute façon tu es la meilleure maman du monde, maman d'amour.

Edward s'est rapproché de moi pour nous embrasser tous en même temps.

\- Plus on est nombreux, plus notre amour est renforcé. Les enfants je vous aime fort. Chacun d'entre vous à sa place particulière dans mon coeur et Sam, aura aussi sa place, à moins que ça ne soit une petite Emily.

\- Sam ou Emily ? dis-je assez surprise.

\- Peu importe le prénom, ma chérie, je l'aime déjà. me réponds Edward en souriant et en me faisant son clin d'oeil légendaire.

J'aime ma famille, cette famille rassemblée dans un énorme câlin collectif.

Je m'interroge vaguement sur la contraception que je vais devoir prendre par la suite, parce que dans le genre pas de bol, j'aurais tout eu.

\- Edward?

\- Oui ma chérie?

J'attrape Edward par le cou et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Comme aucune de nos méthodes de contraception n'a été efficace, tu choisi la prochaine. Je te laisse le choix entre la vasectomie et l'abstinence.

\- Euhhhhhh… T'es sérieuse ? Parce que… la vasectomie… c'est… radical… et tu m'as dit qu'on reparlerait de "bébé Cullen n°6" et l'abstinence, tu sais comme moi qu'on n'y arrivera pas.

Et voilà, rien de plus facile pour faire taire mon mari, et là en voyant sa tête, je suis partie dans un immense fou rire contagieux.

Mais à ce moment précis, sur cette petite route, perdu au milieu de nulle part, moi Bella, entourée de ma famille, j'ai la chance d'avoir la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvée.

FIN


	13. OS11- Réactions

**Présentation :** Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois (Le Twilight Contest)

**Titre :** Réactions.

**Couple **: Bella/Edward

**Rating :** k

**Disclaimer **: **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien s****û****r à Stephenie Meyer (Chanceuse devant l'Eternel), Je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours '' Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois ''**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Home sweet home... ou pas ! J'avais eu une journée épouvantable et elle n'était pas finie. J'étais avocate et j'avais été commis d'office pour défendre un homme ayant violé, torturé et tué trois femmes en l'espace de trois semaines. Le genre d'affaire pas du tout flippante, facile à défendre et que j'adorais. Je n'en revenais pas que l'affaire me soit revenue, j'avais failli faire pipi dans ma culotte en voyant la tête de ce type, j'avais même dû demander la présence d'un policier pendant l'entretien car en plus j'étais physiquement le genre de filles qu'il avait tuées. Il avait une fascination pour les petites brunes plutôt menues, je n'avais donc pas voulu courir de risque.

Bien sûr j'avais demandé pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Emmett, mon collègue, un grand blond taillé comme un joueur de football américain... pourquoi me mettre en danger comme ça ? Mon patron m'avait simplement répondu, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence : '' Justement, vous êtes son type de femme, il sera plus vite en confiance et se livrera plus facilement. Au boulot Mademoiselle Swan, évitez-lui la peine de mort !'' Merci bien !

Évidemment l'entretien n'avait absolument pas été productif. Le monstre n'avait parlé que pour me sortir des saletés obscènes, de plus il n'avait aucun regret, il était fier de ses actes... ah si pardon... son seul regret était qu'il n'avait fait que trois victimes. Comment je pouvais défendre ça ? Est-ce que j'en avais envie ? Non mais je le devais, j'avais prêté serment devant la cour d'appel du barreau lorsque j'avais obtenu mon diplôme, c'était mon client et je me devais de le représenter dignement, c'était mon devoir et aussi une partie de mon job que je détestais.

L'après midi n'avait pas été mieux que la matinée. J'avais perdu un procès, un divorce qui avait mal tourné, bon nous ferions appel mais les chances étaient minces. Il y a des jours comme ça ou rien ne va. Enfin pour couronner le tout, ce matin au lever j'avais fait un test de grossesse. Positif. Je n'étais pas folle de joie, loin de là. Je n'étais pas mariée, pas fiancée, en couple certes mais nous n'avions jamais parlé bébé. C'était un peu l'angoisse.

Comme je n'avais pas confiance à 100% avec les tests j'avais fait une prise de sang, mais je n'y comprenais rien. Voilà pourquoi si tôt rentrée chez moi je pris une photo de mes résultats que j'envoyai à Rosalie, la femme médecin d'Emmett, mon collègue.

En attendant la réponse de mon amie, je me débarrassai de mes affaires et fouinai dans le frigo pour trouver un truc à grignoter. Rien ne satisfaisait mes envies, mon frigo semblait être rempli que de yaourts, alors je me rabattis sur une pomme. Toute seule dans la corbeille de fruit, ne demandant qu'à être mangée, je suis sûre que si elle avait eu des yeux, elle m'aurait lancé un regard attendrissant voulant me dire ''Mange-moi s'il te plaît, mange-moi''... heureusement pour moi mon portable sonna me tirant de mon délire sur la pomme solitaire.

**\- Allô ?**

**\- Tu es enceinte ****! ****Ô mon Dieu, je suis si heureuse pour toi ? C'est génial !**

**\- Donc le test était juste.**

**\- Oui ! Tu es enceinte d'un mois et demi environ je dirais. Comment l'a pri****s**** Edward ?**

**\- Il ne sait pas. Il n'est pas rentré ****et j'ai rien dis pour le test****.**

**\- Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse.**

**\- Nous n'avons jamais parlé de bébé... c'est assez imprévu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense.**

**\- Mais ça va aller. Il t'aime. Oh je suis trop heureuse pour toi !**

**\- Merci. Mais ça**** ne**** fait qu'un an et demi lui et moi... Et 10 mois seulement que l'on vit ensemble.**

**\- Tu te poses trop de questions. Je suis sûre que ça va aller. Dis****-****lui simplement.**

**\- Simplement ? C'est à dire ?**

**\- Ok, écoute...**

Suivant les conseils de mon amie, j'attendis sagement que mon compagnon rentre du travail. Nous nous étions rencontrés au poste de police, je devais voir un client, un jeune qui s'était pris pour Al Capone. Ce jour-là j'avais pris l'ascenseur le nez plongé dans mon dossier et en sortant de la cabine, je m'étais cognée contre le torse de l'officier Cullen. Il s'était excusé et m'avait aidée à rassembler mes papiers éparpillés au sol, puis nous avions discuté un instant, nous nous étions revus pour ensuite sortir ensemble.

Les choses entre nous s'était passées naturellement, j'étais heureuse, très amoureuse, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma moitié et lui aussi selon ses dires. Il y a 10 mois, il m'avait tout naturellement demandé de vivre avec lui, j'avais alors quitté ma collocation pour vivre chez lui. J'avais pleuré d'émotion suite à cette demande. Tout ce passait bien entre nous, nos premiers mois de vie commune se déroulaient sans problèmes, il avait appris à vivre avec mes petits défauts et habitudes, j'avais appris à vivre avec les siennes. Mais jamais ô grand jamais nous n'avions parlé bébé.

**\- Bella ?**

Le voilà... il était 19h. J'allai l'accueillir comme pratiquement tous les soirs, je l'embrassai et il me prit dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte. Je fermai les yeux en respirant à pleins poumons son odeur si masculine et particulière que j'aimais tant.

**\- Comment ça va chérie ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais hérité du dossier Kripe ? Le tueur ?**

**\- Ouais... Aro me l'a refilé en disant que vu que j'étais son type, il serait plus conciliant. Bien entendu ce n'est pas le cas.**

**\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de lâcher le dossier ! C'est te mettre en danger ! Il est hors de questions que tu te retrouves seule avec lui tu entends ? Jamais de la vie !**

**\- Je n'ai pas le choix Edward, Emmett ****a**** essay****é ****de prendre le dossier, il n'en rêve pas, c'est perdu d'avance mais il est comme toi, il trouve ça dangereux. Mais Aro ****a**** refusé et il est catégorique.**

**\- C'est des conneries**** !**** Je veux être là à chaque fois que tu parles à ****c****e taré ok ?**

**\- Oui, ça me va parfaitement. Viens, j'ai préparé le dîner et je dois te parler d'un truc.**

**\- Ok... Mais tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui oui. Viens.**

Il m'embrassa et nous allâmes dans le salon où la table était déjà dressée, j'avais même préparé son plat favori. Impressionné, il s'installa et je le servis avant de m'asseoir à mon tour.

**\- On fête un truc ? J'ai loupé un anniversaire ou je ne sais quoi ?**

**\- Non. J'ai un truc à te dire.**

**\- Je t'écoute.**

**\- Eh bien je... je ne sais pas trop comment te l****'annoncer****. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé mais... j'ai appris un truc ce matin.**

**\- Oui ? Quoi ?**

**\- Ne panique pas ok. Je suis... je suis enceinte. D'environ un mois et demi d'après Rosalie.**

Il ne parla pas, il se contenta de me regarder. Son air était indéchiffrable, il avait arrêté de respirer, de bouger, la fourchette dans une main, le couteau dans l'autre... comme s'il était devenu une statue. La panique prit possession de moi, je me sentis soudainement oppressée, angoissée, terrifiée. La situation ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. S'il te plaît Edward, réagit, n'aies pas peur.

**\- Edward...?**

**\- Pardon ?! Enceinte ?**

**\- Euh oui... j'ai fais les tests ce matin. Rose me l'a confirmé au téléphone**** et je...**

**\- Putain c'est pas croyable... c'est une blague c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?**

**\- Si... Edward...**

**\- Un bébé ! Putain Bella un bébé !**

**\- Je sais que c'est soudain et imprévu mais...**

**\- Imprévu ? C'est carrément le cas ! C'est du délire ! Un bébé ! Nous ne sommes même pas mari****és**** ! Même pas fiancés****! On commence tout juste notre vie ensemble et tu tombes enceinte ? Mais merde tu d****eviens folle**** ou quoi ?**

**\- C'est un accident. Écoute tu es sous le choc je pense... mais c'est pas si terrible que ça.**

**\- Mais bien sûr que si ! J'ai 28 ans ! Tu crois que je veux un gamin ? Je veux m'amuser, sortir, profiter de la vie ! Pas m'occuper d'un bébé ! Mai****s t'as cru quoi ?!**

Il ne pouvait pas réagir comme ça, je ne comprenais pas. J'étais complètement sous le choc, apeurée. Je n'avais pas pensé que les choses pourraient tourner de cette façon. Edward s'était levé, il faisait les cents pas devant moi, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé, il en était terrifiant J'étais incapable de retenir mes larmes.

**\- Edward... je n'y peux rien.**

**\- Tu pensais quoi hein ?! Que tomber enceinte t'assurerai une vie tranquille avec moi ? Un moyen que je ne te quitte jamais ? ****Alors bordel ?!**** C'est quoi le but de tout ça ?!**

**\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès...**

**\- Tu t'es plantée dans ta pilule ! Comme un con j'y ai cru !**

**\- On a mit des ****préservatifs**** !**

**\- Ce n'est pas aussi fiable que la pilule... Il est hors de question qu'on ait ce bébé ! Il est même hors de question que tu continues de vivre avec moi ! Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus de toi et de ce... de cette chose dans ma vie ! Jamais n'aurais cru que tu sois capable d'une chose pareille !**

**\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je t'aime... je ne veux pas te perdre Edward... où tu vas Edward ? Reste ! Je t'en supplie reste !**

Il venait de prendre sa veste et ses clefs. Il ne m'accorda aucun regard, ses traits étaient si durs, ses gestes si brusques. Il ne pouvait pas me rayer de sa vie de cette manière. Sa réaction était insensée. Mon petit monde merveilleux venait d'être détruit par un séisme de magnitude 10 sur l'échelle de Richter. Mes larmes étaient devenues de gros sanglots incontrôlables, il me quittait à cause de ce bébé. Mon cœur se brisait en mille éclats de verre déchirant mon âme et mon corps.

**\- Edward... non, non, non... reste !**

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux noirs, lançant des éclairs. J'eus un mouvement de recul, il me faisait froid dans le dos, il n'avait plus rien de séduisant, il me faisait peur. J'étais si pétrifiée que tout sanglot avaient cessé, me réduisant au silence. Il parla alors d'une voix froide, remplie de haine, de mépris et de dégoût.

**\- Je sors... je dors chez Jasper et demain soir quand je rentrerai du travail, je ne veux plus aucune trace de toi chez moi ? Je suis bien**** clair ? Je m'en veux d'avoir cru que tu étais différente des autres... t'es juste une opportuniste. Tout ça parce que ma famille est riche. Tu me dégoûtes.**

Et il partit en claquant la porte me laissant seule avec ma stupeur et mon désarroi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout perdu... puis soudain plus rien le flou total.

Je sortis de ma rêverie en sursaut avec quelques vertiges. Je venais de me faire peur toute seule. Après l'appel de Rosalie, qui m'avait conseillé de dire les choses simplement autour d'un bon repas, je m'étais allongée pour penser à tout ça, j'avais dû m'endormir.

J'avais imaginé une réaction d'Edward légèrement excessive suite à l'annonce de ma grossesse. Il n'aurait jamais ce comportement aussi violent. Même quand je chantais il supportait sans rien dire, et Dieu sait que je chantais mal, je savais que ça l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais il endurait ça courageusement. Je sais bien que la comparaison avec ma voix et le fait d'avoir un bébé était deux choses très différentes mais Edward ne me quitterais pas aussi brutalement. Décidemment cette annonce me perturbait beaucoup.

Je décidai de me lever et de prendre une douche afin de me remettre de ce cauchemar. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, ce rêve m'avait semblé si réel... j'avais même le coin des yeux humides. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il n'allait pas tarder, pour de vrai, dans une petite demi-heure il serait là. Je ne devais pas traîner, j'avais une annonce à préparer. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose de romantique.

La pièce était décorée de bougies et de pétales de roses que j'avais minutieusement dispersés dans le salon. J'avais enfilé une jolie robe, coiffé mes cheveux et mis du maquillage. Sous la robe se trouvait les dessous les plus chics et les plus chers de la ville. Même si la grossesse n'était pas prévue, je trouvais que c'était finalement une assez bonne nouvelle et que nous nous devions de marquer le coup. En fait, j'avais hâte de lui faire cette révélation, j'avais hâte de voir sa réaction.

J'allai tirer les rideaux quand je vis la voiture de mon compagnon se garer devant l'immeuble. Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage, j'étais impatiente désormais. Je m'éloignai de la fenêtre pour m'installer au milieu de la pièce. J'entendis le verrou de la porte tourner et quelques secondes après, Edward arriva dans le salon. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils surpris par la nouvelle décoration. Il me regarda en souriant, détaillant ma tenue, les yeux brillants.

**\- Bonsoir...**

**\- Bonsoir chéri. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

**\- Si je dis oui... tu remballes tou****t**** ça ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- La journée était bonne... la soirée s'annonce encore meilleure. Qu'est-ce qui ****c****e passe ?**

**\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

**\- Tu ne t'occupes plus de l'affaire Kripe ? Dieu merci !**

**\- Oh tu es au courant. Je m'occupe toujours de lui. C'est non négociable avec Aro.**

**\- Il te met en danger. Emmett en dit quoi ?**

**\- Il n'a rien pu faire. De toute façon, j'ai demandé à un officier de m'accompagner durant l'entretien.**

**\- Je pourrais me mettre sur le coup. Comme ça, je garde un œil sur toi et ce salaud.**

**\- Oui... mais parlons de ça plus tard. Ne laissons pas cette affaire gâcher notre soirée.**

**\- Oui. Alors ? Tes parents ne viennent plus le mois prochain ?**

**\- Non ! Edward !**

**\- Désolé... Ton père me fait flipper. Ça doit être la moustache... bon euh... on a gagné au loto ? Tu es juge ? On va avoir un chien ? Rihanna est notre nouvelle voisine ?**

**\- Rihanna sérieusement ?**

**\- Jennifer Lawrence peut venir aussi, je ne suis pas contre.**

**\- Je suis enceinte Edward.**

**\- Oh c'est... quoi ? Enceinte ?**

**\- Oui. J'ai fait un test ce matin, c'était positif. Je suis quand même allée faire une prise de sang, j'ai envoyé les résultats à Rosalie et elle m'a confirmé la grossesse. Un mois et demi environ. Ça colle au moment o****ù**** j'ai cafouillé avec ma pilule.**

**\- Oh bah ça alors... Bella...**

Je m'imaginais alors plusieurs options, soit :

\- Il tombait dans les pommes et je devrais lui faire du bouche à bouche.

\- Il partait en courant.

\- Il se mettait à faire une danse de la joie.

\- Il me demandait quelles étaient mes envies pour courir à l'épicerie chercher ce que je voulais.

\- Il se jetait sur moi pour me faire l'amour et honorer mon corps qui logeait la vie de ce petit être, le fruit de notre amour.

Je m'amusai à imaginer chacune de ses réactions, la dernière avait ma préférence. Mon regard croisa celui d'Edward, il s'avança vers moi, son corps se mouvant avec grâce, ses yeux remplis d'émotion, son sourire en coin qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il était pleinement heureux. Quant il fut à quelques centimètres de moi il caressa ma joue avec la paume de sa main et parla d'une voix douce, légèrement tremblante à cause de l'émotion.

**\- On va avoir un bébé ?**

**\- Oui. Ce n'était pas prévu je sais mais...**

**\- Chut non... c'est merveilleux. Je t'aime Bella...**

**\- ****Merveilleux ? Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui mon amour.**

**\- ****Oh Edward... j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal.**

**\- Non, c'est le miracle de la vie, un cadeau ****de Dieu.**

**\- Dieu n'était pas avec nous dans le lit quand nous l'avons conçu, il n'a rien à faire dans l'histoire.**

**\- C'est une image.**

Je souris, il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa. Je plongeai alors mes mains dans la jungle de ses cheveux soyeux. J'avais toujours était attirée par ses cheveux, ils étaient une véritable tentation pour moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les toucher. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et doucement il se mit à genoux devant moi.

**\- Bella... je n'ai pas de bague, je ne l'avais pas prévu comme ça mais... je t'aime**** et ****on va avoir un bébé... épouse-moi Isabella.**

Oh mon Dieu ! Il me demandait en mariage, je n'avais pas prévu ça, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait. Je souris et répondis cependant sans hésitation les larmes aux yeux, émue par ce que nous étions en train de vivre.

**\- Oui Edward, oui ! Je veux être ta femme.**

Et là une chose étrange se produisit. Il me sourit et posa ses mains sur mes hanches, son visage face à mon ventre. Il le fixa un moment avant de l'embrasser. Puis ses épaules tremblèrent. Et jamais dans aucun des scénarios que je m'étais inventés j'aurais pu imaginer ça. Il pleurait. Je n'en revenais pas mais il pleurait.

**\- Edward...**

**\- Oh Bel-la. On va av...avoir un bébé ! Et se... marier !**

**\- Oui mais...**

Il me serra contre lui, sa joue sur mon ventre, ses bras autour de ma taille et toujours secoué par des sanglots. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

**\- Edward...chéri.**

**\- Je suis... heureuuuux ! Je... je... je t'aime ! Je... un bébé ! Un p'ti bébé ! Mon rêve... de-de-puis qu'j'sui ado !**

**\- Hein ? Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais. Edward tu me serres trop... calme****-****toi s'il te pla****î****t.**

**\- Un p'ti bébé ! J'veux une fiiille ! J'arrêt'rais de travai-léé.**

**\- Non !**

**\- Siiii et je serais toujours là pour ce bébé ! Je veux... j'veux être papa au foyer !**

**\- Tu plaisantes ? Je ne respire plus là Edward !**

**\- Tu m'entends bébé ? Papa est là... je t'aime très très fort déjà ! J'ai hâte de te voir !**

Non... c'est du délire là. Je devais revenir sur terre. Non, définitivement non. Il n'aurait pas non plus une réaction de ce genre. En plus la déco bougies pétales de roses et fleurs ce n'était pas notre truc. Et puis Edward se mettre à pleurer comme ça ? Non ! Encore une fois j'avais été trop loin dans mes réflexions. Je sortis de la douche et allai dans la chambre pour mettre mon pyjama. Je ne savais toujours pas comment annoncer la chose à Edward.

**\- Bella ?**

**\- Bordel de merde !**** Sa mère ! Putain...**

J'avais sursauté en criant, mon cœur avait manqué un battement. Je m'étais retournée, la main sur ma poitrine, pour regarder Edward debout près de la porte de la chambre. Il souriait et son regard caressait mon corps nu. Oui dans la panique j'avais laissé tomber la serviette qui me couvrait.

**\- J'apprécie l'accueil. C****'est toujours charmant d'entendre ton langage si raffiné dans la panique.**

**\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.**

**\- Désolé.**

J'attrapai puis enfilai un débardeur et mon short avant d'aller l'embrasser.

**\- Ta journée ?**

**\- Bonne. Uley m'a dis qu'il avait gardé un œil sur toi avec Kripe, que ses propos l'avait dégoûté mais que tu avai****s**** été remarquable, forte et sans faille. Tu l'as impressionné.**

**\- Ah oui ? C'est pas le client de mes rêves mais j'ai pas le choix.**

**\- Je ne suis pas vraiment pour le fait que tu sois son avocate. Mais comme je sais que tu ne peux pas abandonner le dossier, j'ai réussi à t'obtenir une surveillance imposée à chaque interrogatoire puisqu'il est considéré comme ****dangereux****. Tu ne seras jamais seule avec lui.**

**\- Oh merci. Ça sera toi ?**

**\- Non. Vau****t**** mieux pas. Il t'insulte une fois et je lui colle une balle entre les deux yeux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes mon avocate.**

**\- Sage décision mon chéri.**

**\- Oui. J'ai faim ! On mange quoi ?**

**\- Euh... je sais pas. Y a des ****yaourts****.**

Il explosa de rire avant d'embrasser mon front.

**\- Ce matin en me levant, je me suis dis, vivement ce soir que je rentre dîner des ya****ourts**** ! Je rêvais de ce repas composé de yaourts !**

**\- Moque-toi je m'en fiche !**

**\- Oh mais je t'aime.**

Je souris et me mis dans ses bras. Bon, il fallait que je lui dise, maintenant. Il fallait le faire comme quand on enlève un pansement. Vite et bien. Edward dût sentir que j'étais tendue, car il me porta et s'assit sur le bord du lit me mettant à cheval face à lui.

**\- Edward...**

**\- Y a un truc hein ? Parle****-****moi.**

**\- Je ne sais pas comment... je me suis fait mille scénarios... plus tordus les uns que les autres. Bah voilà je... en fait on... j'ai appris que...**

**\- Qu****oi Bella ? Je t'écoute mon amour. Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Oui bon.. roh je ne sais pas... Edward je...**

**\- Tu...?**

**\- Bien.. c'est dur à dire... ce que je veux dire c'est que... **

**\- Que ****tu ****es ****enceinte ? C'est ce que tu veux me dire ?**

Je le regardai surprise, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds. Comment savait-il ? Je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu'il puisse le savoir avant que je le lui annoncé.

**\- Comment... ?**

**\- Tu es une avocate brillante, belle, intelligente, drôle ****et je t'aime comme un dingue****... mais par pitié chérie, ne tue jamais personne... tu laisses des indices partout !**

**\- Des indices ?**

**\- Ce matin, tu te préparais dans la salle de bain, ton téléphone ****a**** sonné et tu es sortie pour répondre. J'en ai profité pour aller aux toilettes. J'ai vu le test positif sur le bord du lavabo. Hier soir j'ai trouv****é**** le reçu de la pharmacie ****sur le meuble à l'entrée, avec le reste de tes affaires. **

**\- Oh...**

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant. Je m'en souvenais maintenant, en quittant la salle de bain je n'avais pas pensé à cacher le test et en revenant je n'avais pas imaginé qu'Edward avait pu le voir. Pareil concernant le reçu. Pourtant ça avait été le cas je lui avais mis les preuves sous les yeux.

**\- Comment tu le prends ?**

**\- Bien. J'étais surpris, un peu sonné, ce n'étai****t**** pas prévu du tout. C'est p****our ça que je n'ai rien dit hier soir après avoir vu le reçu... je me suis imaginé que c'était pour une amie à toi. ****Nous n****'a****vons même pas parlé ****de bébé ensemble ****mais... après ****avoir compris c****e matin et cette journée de réflexion je suis plutôt content. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment on s'occupe d'un bébé mais je suis prêt à le faire avec toi.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui. Écoute, ok nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis des années, ça ne fait même pas 1 an qu'on vit ensemble mais... dès le jour o****ù**** je t'ai vue au commissariat j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Je suis sorti avec d'autre filles...**

**\- Des pétasses je les déteste !**

**\- Bella je suis ****sérieux.**** J****amais je n'ai ressenti ce que je ressen****s**** pour toi. Je t'aime, tu es la femme de ma vie j'en suis persuadé et ce bébé... je pense que c'est un signe. Il est là pour nous prouver que nous sommes fait pour vieillir ensemble.**

**\- Tu le penses vraiment ?**

**\- J'en suis convaincu ! C'est pour ça que... viens avec moi****.**

**\- Edward...? **

Il se leva et je le suivis jusqu'au salon où plusieurs ballons à l'hélium avaient envahi la pièce. Il y en avait des bleus, des roses, d'autres avec écris félicitations ou encore en forme de cœur avec je t'aime d'inscrit dedans. Il avait préparé ça toute la journée, car il savait. C'était merveilleux. J'avais eu si peur et juste par des oublis de ma part il avait compris et accepté... je n'avais pas pensé qu'il aurait pu voir le test de grossesse. Nous avions eu chacun la journée pour nous faire à l'idée de cette grossesse surprise et résultat nous en étions assez heureux. Pas de rupture et pas d'Edward en larmes voulant devenir père au foyer.

Le reste de la soirée nous la passâmes lovés dans le canapé, entourés des ballons qu'il avait achetés. Nous avions discuté de tout un tas de choses, parlé de nos envies concernant le bébé, de la façon dont nous allions aborder les choses... bref, nous parlions de notre avenir et de nos désirs. J'étais soulagée suite à sa réaction, je m'étais fait du soucis pour rien finalement. Mon imagination était partie trop loin. Bien sûr, je lui avais raconté chacun de mes scénarios suite à cette révélation, il avait ri et s'était gentiment moqué de moi. En revanche, il avait retenu que dans une de mes idées il me faisait l'amour... et c'était la dernière chose donc je me souvenais de cette soirée.

**7**** an****s**** plus tard**

**POV d'Edward.**

19h, demain il y avait école, il fallait que je couche les garçons, sinon ma douce femme allait me reprocher de les mettre au lit trop tard et qu'elle avait du mal à les réveiller le matin. Le repas était pris, les douches faites, il n'y avait plus que les dents à brosser.

**\- Les garçons ? Je finis de débarrasser et on va se laver les dents ****pour aller**** au lit ok ?**

**\- Oui papa !**

**\- Ouais...**

**\- Dean... on dit oui pas ouais.**

C'était l'aîné, il avait 7 ans et était en période de révolte, parfois j'avais l'impression qu'il avait 17 ans. En rentrant de l'école tout à l'heure, il s'était jeté sur son lit en criant '' ma vie est nulle''. Mon Dieu...qu'est-ce que ça sera quand il sera vraiment ado ? Le dernier avait 5 ans, il était encore sage et très papa et maman. Tout allait bien dans son monde. Pourvu que ça reste comme ça longtemps !

J'entendis la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et se fermer. Ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. C'était Bella. J'allai à sa rencontre et m'avançai pour la prendre dans mes bras, sauf qu'elle m'esquiva, jeta son sac par terre et balança ses chaussures d'un air pressé.

\- **Chérie ? Ça va ? **

**\- Faut que je fasse pipi ! Je tiens plus ! Je vais exploser ! J'arrive j'arrive.**

**\- Fonce.**

Elle sourit et courut à travers l'appartement, je l'entendis saluer les garçons rapidement avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain. Je terminai en cuisine et allai avec mes fils sur le canapé. Ils regardaient inspecteur Gadget à la télé, je détestais ce dessin animé, mais les garçons étaient sages et ça leur plaisait à eux. Dean aura beau faire son rebelle il restait quand même un petit garçon de 7 ans. Bella finit par sortir de la salle de bain et notre dernier fils lui courut dans les bras, tenant son affreux doudou Squiz la souris par la queue.

**\- Maman !**

**\- Bonsoir mon cœur. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Je t'ai manqué ?**

**\- Oui... Et moi ?**

**\- Bien s****û****r que oui énormément !**

Bella s'installa à mes côtés et Dean ,qui était à coté de moi, changea de place pour réclamer son câlin auprès de sa mère.

\- **Et papa n'existe plus ?**

**\- Jaloux.**

**\- Peut-être bien. Bon tu te sens plus légère ?**

**\- Oh oui ! Ça va ?**

**\- Oui super. Tu as gagné ?**

**\- Je les ai laminé !**

**\- J'allais les coucher, je vais préparer les brosses à dents. Après champagne !**

Elle me sourit, je l'embrassai et allai dans la salle de bain, pour mettre le dentifrice sur les brosses à dents, alors que les garçons racontaient à leur mère leur journée. J'arrêtai mon geste en remarquant un détail inhabituel sur le lavabo. Je souris et mon cœur se serra. Un test de grossesse, Bella était une nouvelle fois enceinte. Je m'assis sur le bord de la baignoire, ému, les larmes au yeux.

J'avais appris la première grossesse de Bella comme ça. Lors de la deuxième grossesse elle avait fait la même chose, elle avait laissé le test en évidence. Je suppose qu'elle trouvait ça plus facile pour me l'annoncer que de faire tout un scénario et une mise en scène. Mais ça me convenait très bien ainsi, chacun prenait le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle à sa manière.

J'étais heureux, je voulais un troisième enfant, cette fois nous en avions parlé, tout comme pour le deuxième. L'arrivée de Dean dans notre vie avait été un chamboulement mais j'avais adoré mon rôle de père. Rôle dont j'avais pleinement pris conscience lors de la première nuit à la maison avec les aller et retour entre les chambres et avec les premières couches à changer. Je souris en pensant que tout ça allait recommencer.

J'essuyai le coin de mes yeux humides suite à l'émotion que ce test venait de me donner et j'allai le ranger avec les deux premiers. Oui c'était peut-être idiot mais j'avais à cœur de les garder. Comme des petits trophées. Je me ressaisis et appelai les garçons pour qu'ils se brossent les dents.

**\- Allez les gars, on frotte.**

**\- Comme ça papa ?**

**\- Parfait Sam.**

**\- Samuel ! Pourquoi vous l'av****ez**** appelé Samuel si c'est pour toujours dire Sam**** ?**

**\- Moi je préfère Sam ! **

Le principal intéressé venait de parler en lançant un regard noir à son frère. Je pris la parole à sa suite pour parler à mon aîné.

**\- Dis****-****moi toi, tu as quel âge ? Tu as vu comment tu parles ? J'appelle mon fils comme je veux. Regarde maman, tout le monde dit Bella alors qu'elle s'appelle Isabella.**

**\- J'ai 7 ans.**

**\- Et moi 35. je suis plus vieux, je suis ton père donc je ****f****ais ce que je veux. ****B****on. Frotte ou tu auras les dents aussi pourries que papi Charlie !**

Dean fit les gros yeux surpris par ma remarque, Sam lui riait en se mettant du dentifrice partout, ce qui m'obligea à aller essayer de sauver son pyjama alors que Dean parla.

**\- Han ! Je le dirai ! Maman tu as entendu ?**

**\- Papa n'a pas tout à fait tor****t****.**

Je lançai un regard amusé à ma femme à travers le miroir. Je vérifiai que tout était propre une fois la bouche rincée et embrassai les garçons sur la tête.

**\- C'est bien. Allez, un dernier bisou et câlin à votre magnifique maman et au lit.**

Bella les serra contre elle et les embrassa.

**\- Bonne nuit les garçons, je vous aime fort. Dean, tes affaires de foot sont prêtes ?**

**\- J'ai juste pas trouvé les ****chaussettes****.**

**\- Oui, elles sont à laver. Je m'en occupe.**

**\- Je compte sur toi !**

**\- Fripon. Alle****z**** mon chéri. Je t'aime, dors bien.**

**\- Je t'aime à demain maman.**

**\- À demain maman.**

**\- Bonne nuit mon petit Sammy. Je t'aime. Demain c'est maman qui s'occupe de vous toute la journée.**

**\- Super ! Je suis content mais on fera attention à mon bobo.**

**\- Un bobo ? Où ça ?**

**\- Il ****s****'est écorché le ****genoux****.**

**\- Ah d'accord.**** C****'est rien bébé, mais on fera attention promis. Allez au lit.**

Je laissai les garçons gagner leur chambre et m'avançai vers Bella, j'appuyai mon bras au-dessus de sa tête, contre la chambranle de la porte. Elle planta son regard dans le mien et je passai ma main sous son chemisier pour caresser son ventre.

**\- Si j'ai bien compris madame Cullen, pas de champagne pour vous ce soir ?**

**\- Je vais faire une pause d'environ 7 mois oui... heureux ?**

**\- Très oui... on en parle tout de suite. Je couche les garçons, notre repas est dans le four.**

**\- Ok.**

**\- Je t'aime.**

**\- Je t'aime.**

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, comme toujours ses mains finirent par se retrouver dans mes cheveux et je plaquai ses hanches contre les miennes.

**\- Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant !**

**\- Dean... au lit !**

Je fis les gros yeux à mon fils, il se mit à rire en courant jusqu'à sa chambre. Je souris et regardai Bella avec des yeux suppliants.

**\- Je veux une fille..****!**

Elle explosa de rire et tapota mon torse avant de partir vers la cuisine. Pour ma part, je fis la tournée de câlins et de bisous à mes fils avant d'aller parler du futur avec ma femme.


	14. OS12- Dans ton ombre

Présentation : Dans neuf mois, Toi et Moi on sera trois (Le Twilight Contest)

Titre : Dans ton ombre

Personnages : Edward &amp; Bella

Rating : M /!\ VIOLENCE

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer (Chanceuse devant l'Eternel). Je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Dans neuf mois, Toi et Moi on sera trois »

***O*O*O***

**PV BELLA**

-**Plus jamais tu me toucheras ! Tu n'es qu'un taré ! Tire-toi ! Dégage de ma vie, je veux plus te voir !** Eructai-je violemment. Espèce de gros connard !

Telle une révélation, je prenais enfin conscience que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer sans que j'y laisse ma personnalité voire même ma vie.

Face à moi se tenait fier comme un paon, James mon fiancé. L'alcool paraissait lui donner une certaine assurance mais je n'avais plus peur de lui.

C'était fini ! Je ne me laisserai plus faire !

-**Tu es ma femme, salope ! Tonna-t-il, d'une voix sourde. Donc si tu fais un truc de travers, je te corrige !**

-**Ah ouais ? Je suis une salope ?** J'attrapai le cadre photo numérique posé sur la table où se trouvait le téléphone. **Maintenant casse-toi de chez moi !** Je jetai l'un des derniers vestiges d'une vie heureuse dans sa direction. **Je te déteste, James ! Je te déteste !**

D'une manière féline mais surtout sournoise, il tenta une nouvelle fois de se rapprocher de moi mais je fus plus rapide que lui, et le poussai fortement. James perdit quelque peu l'équilibre.

-**Je sais rendre les coups et tu en as déjà fait l'expérience ! Et si quelqu'un mérite une correction ici, c'est bien toi, connard !**

Mon poing se ferma et je lançai mon bras vers son visage.

**-Tu vas le payer, petite pute !** Hurla-t-il, tout en se tenant la mâchoire.

**-C'est fini, James ! Plus jamais tu ne m'approcheras, je porte plainte contre toi !**

Je tapai avec mon index contre son torse, l'obligeant à reculer alors que j'avançai toujours vers lui.

Mon téléphone sonna à plusieurs reprises, se tut puis recommença à nouveau.

**-C'est lui, c'est ça ? Toujours au courant de ce qui se passe entre nous ?** Voulut savoir James.

**-Edward n'a rien à voir avec cette énième dispute et tes multiples menaces !**

James se redressa, encore plus fier que jamais, et me gifla.

**-Oh mais si, ce cher petit Edward a tout à voir ! Il a toujours voulu t'avoir pour lui mais n'a jamais rien fait !**

**-C'est mon meilleur ami, mon confident et il a toujours fait partie de ma vie mais il ne se passera rien entre nous, ça ne marche pas ainsi entre lui et moi !** M'énervai-je, touchée profondément que James s'en prenne à Edward.

**-Je ne te laisserai jamais, Bella ! Edward, ton soi-disant meilleur ami, ne t'aura jamais ! Tu es à moi !** Eructa-t-il d'une voix dure et cassante.

**-Laisse-le en dehors de ça !** Je jetai une nouvelle fois mon bras férocement dans sa direction. **Je ne suis pas ta chose, James !**

Attrapant la lampe de la table basse, je la brandis telle une arme.

**-Je mène désormais mes propres combats toute seule et tu as déjà perdu !**

J'essuyai avec la manche de mon gilet, le filet de sang qui coulait sur mon menton et constatai les dégâts sur mon visage en croisant mon regard sur le miroir de l'entrée.

Une joue écorchée et rougeoyante, un œil qui commençait à violacer, la marque de doigts autour de mon cou et ma lèvre inférieure qui saignait.

-**Bébé, excuse-moi !** James prit peur quand il comprit le mal qu'il m'avait fait.** Je n'aurai pas dû aller aussi loin mais tu sais, avec le boulot c'est la merde et… et… je me suis laissé dépasser ! S'il te plaît, Bella… ne me laisse pas !** M'implora-t-il en tombant à genoux.** Je suis qu'une merde sans toi !**

_Ça tu peux le dire, connard !_

**-Non c'est fini, James ! J'aurai déjà dû mettre un terme à la mascarade que nous sommes depuis longtemps… depuis la première fois où tu as levé la main sur moi !**

**-Bella, je vais me racheter ! Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi !** Me supplia-t-il. **On va parler et trouver une solution ! J'irai même voir un psy, je m'inscrirai à des réunions pour les alcooliques, pour les gars qui comme moi battent leurs compagnes !**

Je m'assis lourdement sur le sofa du salon et observai James qui me regardait à son tour.

Son attitude et sa posture avaient changé, il semblait vouloir se repentir mais c'était trop tard.

-**Je veux que tu sois parti d'ici 15 minutes, c'est fini James !** Déclarai-je d'une voix déterminée.** Je n'ai plus la force de réparer tous les dégâts que tu as causés, tu as tout gâché !**

-**Je me battrai pour toi, Bella !** James prit place, face à moi, sur la table basse et attrapai mes mains dans les siennes. **Tu m'as rendu si meilleur et je saurai te rendre fière. Je t'offrirai le mariage de tes rêves et nous fonderons notre petite famille !**

_Hors de question que je porte ton enfant !_

Mon ex, je le considérai désormais ainsi, pouvait bien se répandre en excuses et bons sentiments, me parler de jolis projets mais je ne pouvais plus lui pardonner.

James avait déclenché un séisme d'émotions contradictoires en moi, qui m'avait secouée et vraiment fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il était réellement.

**-C'est fini, James !**

-**Non Bella ! Non !** Il se redressa, me dominant de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa colère.** Je me battrai, Bella ! Tu m'entends ? Je ne te laisserai pas, Bella !**

-**Je n'ai plus peur James et moi aussi, je me battrai pour que tu me laisses vivre et surtout tranquille !** Je me levai à mon tour. Maintenant pars !

James attrapa son blouson en cuir, ses clés et la porte blindée de l'entrée se referma lourdement derrière lui.

Je fermai les trois serrures de sécurité et laissai échapper un grognement de frustration mêlé de colère mais aussi de soulagement.

Je tapai des poings contre la porte, de rage et retenant difficilement mes larmes.

Ai-je vraiment droit au bonheur ?

Je savais que cette sensation de légèreté serait de courte durée et je devais me protéger car James n'abandonnerait pas comme ça.

Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où je serai en sécurité, même si James devinerait d'emblée où je me suis réfugiée mais je savais que chez Edward et à ses côtés, je ne risquerai rien.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre, attrapai le sac de voyage rangé au-dessus du dressing et préparai quelques vêtements. Mon teeshirt préféré, qui me servait pour dormir, des changes sans oublier mes chaussettes puis glissai ma trousse de toilette à l'intérieur.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur qui menait au parking souterrain de la résidence où je vivais depuis plusieurs années, je me rendis compte de l'énormité de la situation et fus prise d'une nouvelle crise de sanglots doublée d'un rire hystérique.

**-Putain de merde, j'ai réussi ! Je lui ai tenu tête et ça fait trop du bien !**

Encore plus décidée, je quittai Seattle de façon temporaire et pris la direction de la 101.

Des orages, de la grêle et une pluie battante m'empêchaient de voir aussi loin que mon esprit libre souhaitait m'emmener.

Les essuie-glaces de ma Chevrolet dernier cri contraient difficilement les éléments qui se déchaînaient à l'extérieur.

Un peu comme à l'image de la jungle des ressentiments qui se battaient en moi.

Mon regard se posa alors sur ma main gauche accrochée sur le volant et que j'agrippai de toutes mes forces.

A mon annulaire brillait encore la trace de mon attachement à James dont j'avais décidé de me libérer et furieusement, je retirai la bague qu'il m'avait offerte en début d'année.

Je jetai le bijou par la fenêtre, que je refermai très rapidement.

**-C'est fini ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais !** Lançai-je, me libérant encore plus des chaînes autour de moi.

J'avalai les kilomètres, ne tenant plus compte de l'heure tardive qu'il était et distinguai enfin le panneau qui annonçait déjà le début d'un nouveau départ.

Forks, 3175 habitants.

Une fois rentrée dans l'agglomération de la bourgade baignée en permanence par la grisaille et les nuages, et ce soir ce constat était encore plus flagrant, tous les souvenirs et les meilleurs moments de ma vie s'emparaient de moi et un sourire débile naquit sur mes lèvres.

Je pouvais sentir l'odeur des pâtisseries de madame Cope alors que je passai devant sa boutique dans laquelle j'avais passé tant d'heures.

Puis au carrefour, il y avait la fleuristerie de monsieur Jenks.

Je m'étais prise de fascination pour toutes ses compositions florales, ces senteurs, ses bouquets harmonieux et ces couleurs merveilleuses, que j'en avais fait mon métier étant devenue à mon tour, fleuriste de renom à Seattle.

La maison blanche de mon père apparut et je vis sa voiture de patrouille garée sous l'arbre centenaire, recouverte de quelques feuilles.

Mais je ne pouvais pas débarquer ainsi et surtout si tardivement sans déclencher son instinct plus qu'aiguisé de flic.

Quoi que mettre James sous les verrous lui plairait bien !

Et le seul endroit où je serai accueillie sans que je subisse un véritable interrogatoire se trouvait à la sortie de la ville.

Un chemin forestier s'engageait au croisement de la route qui menait à la Push et après avoir subi les soubresauts des cailloux et que les branches basses aient rayé la carrosserie de ma voiture, je me garai dans l'allée qui s'éclaira à mon arrivée.

Je posai ma tête sur le volant, soulagée d'être arrivée jusqu'ici sans encombre et fermai les yeux, profitant déjà d'une plénitude tant désirée et enfin accessible.

***O***

**PV EDWARD**

Je sortis de ma douche relaxante et butai dans la souris mécanique de mon idiot de chat, qui préférait se vautrer au milieu de ma couette plutôt que de jouer avec ce gadget de malheur.

Un bruit de clé me surprit alors que je finissais de m'habiller et je partis rejoindre cette intruse car une seule personne pouvait débarquer ainsi à cette heure-ci.

Ma Bella…

**-Edward, tu es là ?** M'appela-t-elle alors que j'allumai la lumière de la cuisine.

**-Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?** Lui réclamai-je.

Ma meilleure amie se réfugia dans mes bras, accrochant les siens autour de moi et plongea son visage contre mon torse.

**-Chut, ne dis rien et juste serre-moi fort !** Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste.

Bella frissonnait et était trempée de la tête aux pieds. Elle va choper la crève si elle ne se change pas. Je tentai de la réchauffer malgré l'épais manteau qu'elle portait.

**-Ici contre toi, tout va bien**… souffla-t-elle contre mon teeshirt.

Entre nous, aucun dialogue superflu n'était nécessaire et si Bella avait besoin de rester ainsi, collée à moi sans me donner la moindre explication, je resterai comme ça toute la nuit.

Afin que notre amitié perdure depuis autant d'années, j'avais mis en sourdine les sentiments dévorants que je ressentais pour Bella et me contentais de tout ce qu'elle voulait bien me donner et m'offrir.

Et sans aucune hésitation, je lui avais accordé tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

**-J'ai quitté James, Edward !**

Bella se redressa et je pus enfin voir son visage tuméfié.

**-Putain, quel sac à merde !** Je touchai délicatement ses joues.** Je vais lui faire la peau !** Grognai-je tout en resserrant mon étreinte autour de ma meilleure amie.

**-Tu ne feras rien du tout et tu te contenteras juste de me garder contre toi !**

_On ne va pas être d'accord, Bella !_

Je m'écartai d'elle, tenant ses bras frêles dans mes poings serrés.

**-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?** Relevai-je, avec ironie.** J'avais pourtant été clair la dernière fois que j'ai croisé cette enflure, que s'il levait la main une nouvelle fois sur toi, je lui couperai ses couilles et les lui ferai bouffer après avoir bien sûr ravalé sa façade de petite merde !**

Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à Bella de cette façon !

**-Edward, ça ne sert à rien de perdre ton temps pour lui ! Et puis, tu en as déjà assez fait pour moi car je ne serai plus là si tu n'étais jamais intervenu !** Me remercia-t-elle, pleine de reconnaissance.

Je repris Bella dans mes bras, ressentant le besoin de la serrer contre moi et de la savoir en sécurité même si je savais que le plus dur serait à venir.

**-Je suis ton ami, Bella et pour toi, je ferai n'importe quoi, même prendre une balle !**

-**Et c'est parce que tu es mon meilleur ami,** appuya-t-elle sur le meilleur,** que je suis venue trouver refuge chez toi alors que j'aurai pu tout aussi bien m'arrêter chez Charlie.**

Je me retenais de rire car il était certain que son shérif de père aurait direct débarqué à Seattle pour coller James sous les verrous.

Bella était sa fille unique et celui qui touchait au moindre de ses cheveux avait une chance de finir avec les menottes ou même une balle dans le cœur.

J'adore Charlie mais des fois, il fait flipper !

-**Donc tu comprends mieux mon raisonnement !** Saisit-elle, alors que mon corps se détendait.

**-Et puis, Bella, tu sais que tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi ! Pour toi, Bella… tu es tout pour moi… soufflai-je avec sérieux.**

**Et si tu pouvais être amoureuse de moi, ça serait vraiment le bonheur parfait !**

Mais Bella ne pouvait pas m'aimer. Elle m'avait toujours dit qu'il y avait plus fort qu'aimer une personne, et adorer était son plus fort. Je ne lui avais jamais caché mes sentiments et notre amitié s'en était accommodée et en était ressortie plus grande.

**-Je sais, Edward…**

Bella quitta mon étreinte et se défit de son manteau noir avant d'aller dans ma chambre, son petit sac de voyage à la main.

Une serviette blanche sur les cheveux et changée, Bella ouvrit le frigo alors que je l'observai évoluer dans ma maison et autour de moi, comme elle en avait tant l'habitude.

Ma meilleure amie portait l'un de mes caleçons à rayure et le teeshirt que je lui avais offert il y a plusieurs années.

_Oh tu es tellement belle, ma puce !_

**-Des compotes de pommes et des yaourts !** Lança-t-elle, la tête cachée dans le réfrigérateur.** Il est grand temps de faire des courses !**

Bella referma la porte et se confectionna un rapide sandwich avec les ingrédients qu'elle trouva dans mes placards aussi vides que les clayettes de mon frigo.

**-Ah ouais, je sais !** Je baissai la tête gêné, la main dans les cheveux.** Tu veux un verre ? Je vais me servir un scotch !** Lui proposai-je. **Un trop plein d'émotions à gérer…** me justifiai-je.

**-Ouais un bon whisky me fera du bien ! Et je sais que tu gardes cette bouteille de trente-cinq ans d'âge pour les grandes occasions… et qu'il est grand temps de l'ouvrir !** Suggéra-t-elle, en me rejoignant dans le salon.

Son visage paraissait un peu moins marqué et je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher ses lèvres en laissant glisser mon pouce dessus.

**-Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ?** Lui demandai-je.

**-Là, de suite je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'y penser mais… je vais porter plainte et demander une injonction. Changer mes serrures et mes habitudes, être plus vigilante…** lança-t-elle avant de boire une longue gorgée de whisky. **Humm, un régal !**

Je trinquai contre son verre et à mon tour, je bus.

**-Pourquoi tu ne reviendrais pas vivre à Forks ? Ton père vit ici et serait ravi que sa petite fille revienne au pays et moi, je suis toujours là !** Lui proposai-je.

_S'il te plaît, Bella… reviens vivre ici et aime-moi !_

**-Si tu veux que Charlie aille casser la gueule de James, c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Mais, je crois que j'ai passé l'âge de dormir dans mon petit lit !** Releva-t-elle. **Et mon boulot est à Seattle !**

**-Tu sais, monsieur Jenks va prendre sa retraite à la fin de l'année prochaine et donc tu pourrais reprendre son affaire !** Donnai-je en solution.** Tu te souviens le nombre de fois où on lui chapardait ses étalages, pour voler quelques fleurs !**

**-Où Emmett et toi chapardiez… tu as voulu dire !** Reprit-elle.** Fleurs, dont je n'ai jamais vu la couleur d'ailleurs !**

**-Ouais, j'avoue !**

**Qu'est-ce qu'on avait été débiles avec mon cousin !**

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et souriait en me rappelant tous les souvenirs que j'avais vécus à Forks, en compagnie de Bella, de la famille et des amis de lycée.

Le silence qui s'était installé, alors que Bella avait posé sa tête sur mes genoux, fut brisé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

**-Ça ne peut être que James…** murmurai-je, en serrant les dents. Laisse-moi lui répondre !

Je voulus me lever mais Bella me retint, en posant une main sur mon bras.

**-Non laisse sonner !** Me réclama-t-elle.** Je ne veux plus jamais lui parler ou l'entendre… c'est fini !**

**-Tu sais qu'il va persister !**

A peine avais-je fini de parler que la sonnerie reprit de plus belle puis ce fut au tour de mon IPhone de vibrer. Je jetai un œil sur l'écran et vis l'image d'un diable clignoter.

Oui James était un diable, un démon, un gars néfaste pour Bella !

J'éteignis mon téléphone et Bella fit de même.

Nous savions que James continuerait et qu'il risquerait de venir jusqu'ici mais je l'attendais de pied ferme.

Bella nous resservit un nouveau verre de whisky, ne faisant pas attention à un dosage normal.

**-Doucement Bella…** tempérai-je,** et puis demain je dois rendre un gros dossier !**

**-Allez mon chou, faut fêter mon émancipation !** Rigola-t-elle.

Et elle but une nouvelle gorgée avant de trébucher, se prenant les pieds dans le tapis.

Par réaction, je la rattrapai et l'enlaçai précieusement contre moi.

**-Je crois que tu as assez bu !** Déclarai-je, en lui retirant son verre quasi fini des mains.** Vaut mieux aller se coucher !**

Une Bella ivre calée dans les bras, j'éteignis difficilement la lumière du salon.

Je posai délicatement ma meilleure amie sur mon lit et la couvris avant de la rejoindre sous le couvert des draps.

Alors que je tournai la tête vers Bella, ma tête posée sur l'oreiller, ma meilleure amie s'avança vers mon visage. Ses mains agrippèrent ma tignasse et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

Ce fut un baiser totalement différent de ceux que nous avions l'habitude d'échanger.

Bella se fit plus entreprenante, une main soulevant mon teeshirt mais je tentai de la raisonner alors qu'elle ne tenait pas compte de mon changement d'attitude.

**-Non Bella, pas comme ça ! Je ne peux pas et puis je n'ai pas de préservatif… et de toute façon, c'est une très mauvaise idée ! Tu es mon amie et je t'aime trop pour profiter de la situation.**

_Et bazar, je mérite une médaille d'honneur !_

**-S'il te plaît, fais-moi l'amour ! Tu en crèves depuis tes dix-sept ans et moi, j'en ai très envie.**

Bella m'embrassa dans le cou, mordilla le lobe de mon oreille tandis que sa main s'aventura sous l'élastique de mon boxer.

**-Bella… il ne faut pas !**

Je la repoussai doucement alors que ma meilleure amie s'était enroulée autour de moi.

**-On a trop bu, Bella et tu n'as pas les idées claires ! Tu es en colère, tu es triste et je ne veux pas être un lot de consolation car je te respecte trop ! Je balançai la couette qui nous recouvrait. Merde Bella, ne me demande pas ça !**

Comme souvent, nous nous étions endormis ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je m'étais habitué à cette situation et prenais du plaisir quand Bella se lovait contre moi mais à cet instant, nous étions ivres et quelque peu bousculés par cette soirée mouvementée.

Pourtant, ça fait plus de six mois que j'ai fait rien ! Je suis un surhomme !

**-Mais Edward, regarde-moi ! Je lui tournai le dos, assis sur le rebord du matelas. Edward, regarde-moi, putain !**

Je me retournai pour faire face à Bella, qui retirait son teeshirt et dévoilait sa magnifique poitrine.

Ils sont plus gros ou c'est moi ?

**-Je ne suis que moi, que Bella ! Je suis la femme que tu désires depuis toujours et là, je fais un pas vers toi… s'il te plaît**… s'offrit-elle, à mes yeux gourmands.

Malheureusement, je remarquai les cicatrices d'anciennes blessures que James lui avaient infligées.

Je vais le buter !

**-Rhabille-toi, Bella !** Lui demandai-je, tout en contrôlant la colère dans ma voix.

Rougissante et prenant conscience de son attitude, ma meilleure amie cacha ses seins de son bras.

**-Je suis confuse, Edward ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Elle se rhabilla en remettant son teeshirt et quitta mon lit. Je vais aller dormir dans le bureau… et… si tu pouvais oublier ça… Putain je suis qu'une idiote !**

Je me redressai pour la rattraper et la garder contre moi.

**-Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne veux plus de toi, Bella ! C'est clair ? Donc reviens coucher ton derrière dans ce lit !**

**-Je suis désolée !** Elle se cala mieux dans le lit et me regarda, une main posée sur ma joue. Tu me pardonnes ?

Bien sûr que je te pardonne !

Je tendis le bras pour éteindre la lampe de chevet.

-**Tout va bien, Bella !** Dis-je, en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Dors maintenant !

*O*

**-Bella, ouvre-moi !** J'appuyai ma tête contre la porte fermée dans ma salle de bain.** Bordel, tu me fais flipper là et je n'aime pas ça !**

Plus de trente minutes qu'elle est enfermée là-dedans !

**-Non laisse-moi !**

**-Bella si tu n'ouvres pas, je vais défoncer cette fichue porte ! J'appuyai ma tête contre le battant. Ouvre !**

**-Va-t'en, Edward !**

**-Ma puce, j'utilisai ce petit nom quand elle perdait la raison, s'il te plaît**… Je me laissai glisser le long de la porte et m'y assis contre.** Tu sais quoi, reste dedans si ça te chante car je vais camper devant jusqu'à ce tu te décides de te comporter en adulte.**

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et j'eus même le temps de consulter quelques-uns de mes mails professionnels grâce à ma tablette connectée.

**-Edward ? Tu es toujours là ? Je vais ouvrir !**

J'entendis du mouvement, un bruit sourd m'indiquant qu'un objet était tombé puis le loquet de la serrure qui tourna.

Ma meilleure amie apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement, les yeux bouffis et le visage fermé par la crainte ou je ne saurai définir quoi. Son teint était verdâtre comme si elle avait attrapé une saleté de microbe tenace.

Pas bon, suis pas médecin… juste architecte !

**-Oh Edward, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?** S'interrogea-t-elle. **Je suis enceinte, putain ! James m'a fait un bébé !**

Oh putain !

En passant devant moi, Bella me fourra un bâtonnet de plastique au creux de la main.

_Merde, un test de grossesse ! J'avais raison, sa poitrine avait bien changé !_

Je regardai le résultat, qui m'indiquait que ma meilleure amie était enceinte.

Un signe de plus qui venait tout chambouler dans nos vies, étroitement liées depuis que Bella avait encore plus besoin de moi.

**-Bordel, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Et mon vase fut sacrifié. Désolé maman ! Non mais quel connard ! Jusqu'au bout il m'aura fait chier !**

Je rejoignis Bella de crainte, qu'elle ne se blesse alors qu'elle tournait en rond dans mon salon. Je retins son geste quand elle voulut s'emparer de mon netbook et s'en servir de défouloir.

_Hop, hop, hop, pas mon outil de travail !_

**-Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas !** Cria-t-elle, en balançant tout ce qui se trouvait sous sa main. Pas comme ça, Edward ! Non mais tu te rends compte !

Et un bibelot, un !

**-Stop Bella et assieds-toi !** Lui ordonnai-je.

Attrapant son bras, je la forçai et Bella atterrit à califourchon sur mes genoux.

On s'observait durant un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Bella caressait doucement mon visage, cherchant certainement à s'apaiser tandis que je la tenais tendrement contre moi.

**-Je ne peux pas, Edward ! Je ne peux pas donner naissance à un enfant dont le père a tenté de me tuer ! Je ne peux pas**… Et elle éclata en sanglots contre moi.

J'attrapai la télécommande qui contrôlait la base enceinte de mon IPhone sur laquelle il était posé et enclenchai la lecture aléatoire de ma playlist.

La voix de Ben Harper s'éleva dans mon salon, à peine éclairé par les spots encastrés dans le mur de briques rouges, au-dessus de mon écran plat et il chanta son Forever.

Ce que j'aimerai pouvoir faire l'amour à Bella sur cette chanson… Non, focus, Edward !

Bella et moi avions des goûts très éclectiques en matière de musique mais qui s'accordaient à la perfection et représentaient énormément de choses pour notre amitié.

**-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Edward ? Et si… et si… et si…**

**-Chut, chut…** tentai-je de l'apaiser. On trouvera une solution mais ça peut bien attendre jusqu'à demain matin désormais, rien ne presse !

Mon amie se redressa et me regarda comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois.

**-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment mérité tout ça et puis cet**… elle posa une main sur son ventre, enfant n'a rien demandé à personne ! Le pauvre… gémit-elle, désemparée.

J'avais envie d'effacer sa peine, ses pleurs et tous ses questionnements afin que Bella retrouve le sourire et qu'elle rigole à nouveau.

**-J'ai peur, Edward ! Je ne veux pas que James l'apprenne, jamais !**

**-Je serai toujours là pour toi, Bella, quoi qu'il se passe !** Déclarai-je.** Et il n'en saura rien !**

Bella me sourit faiblement et je passai une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

**-Oh Edward, qu'est-ce que je serai devenue sans toi ?** Murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Ce genre de familiarités était commun entre nous et cela ne me dérangeait plus vraiment jusqu'à maintenant.

La piste sur mon IPhone changeait car une autre musique d'un rythme plus sensuel, nous enveloppait dans un cocon.

**-Bella,** débutai-je, j'étais flippé mais je devais saisir ma chance**, je ne veux plus de cette amitié entre nous, je veux bien plus que ce que nous sommes !**

**-Edward, je ne comprends pas… tu n'es pas bien avec moi et ce que nous sommes devenus…**

Mais je l'interrompis en posant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

**-Laisse-moi m'expliquer…**

Je fis descendre Bella de mes genoux avant de me lever pour m'asseoir face à elle.

**-Bella, tu es ma tentation depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi dans cette cafétéria. Souriais-je, pris dans les souvenirs de nos premiers regards échangés. Tu as toujours été la femme avec qui je me voyais finir ma vie, j'ai toujours voulu te rendre heureuse mais quand les Jacob, Riley et autres James sont rentrés dans ta vie pour mieux en ressortir, je me suis effacé même si je veillais toujours sur toi…**

Bella parut saisir mon déballage affectif et ce sourire que je chérissais tant refit son apparition après avoir disparu depuis qu'elle avait débarqué chez moi en pleine nuit, voilà presque une dizaine de jours.

**-Edward, à part Charlie, tu es la seule constante de ma vie chaotique, le seul homme de ma vie. Déclara-t-elle, tellement sûre d'elle et tellement belle. Oh… Bella écarquillait les yeux comme si elle réalisait enfin, je t'aime Edward Cullen !**

_Putain de merde, pas trop tôt !_

**-Oh Bella, je t'aime tellement quand j'en crève à petit feu, un peu plus tous les jours donc**… Je pris mon courage pour conclure.** Ne te fais pas avorter, ne fais rien et garde cet enfant, installe-toi avec moi et bordel rends-moi enfin mon amour, celui que j'ai mis à tes pieds le soir de notre bal de promo !**

_Voilà c'est dit ! Maintenant Bella, déconne pas !_

Bella savait que la paternité était la seule chose qui me ferait défaut tout le reste de ma vie, à cause de ce stupide accident lors d'un match de Lacrosse. Une balle mal lancée, sa trajectoire déviée et mes chances de procréer à jamais envolées.

**-Oh Edward**… Bella s'éventa de la main et expira à plusieurs reprises difficilement. **Oui, je veux tout ça et je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait subir tout ça ! Ma tentative avortée pour coucher avec toi, mes nombreuses crises de folie et que sais-je d'autre. Elle essuya ses larmes. Je n'ai pas vraiment été une amie exemplaire !**

**-T'inquiète, on fera une thérapie de couple pour parler de ce problème !** Me moquai-je. Mais je suis sérieux, Bella, je serai là pour cet enfant, pour toi et pour nous ! Ok ?!

**-Ok, Edward !**

Et on s'embrassa pour sceller ce grand changement entre nous.

**FIN**

***O*O*O***


	15. OS13-Lâcher prise

**Présentation** : "**Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois !" (Le Twilight Contest) **

**Titre** **:** Lâcher prise

**Couple :** Edward et Bella

**Le Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûre à Stéphanie Meyer (****_chanceuse devant l'Eternel_****) , je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours **"**_Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois !_****"**

* * *

\- Alice je ne me plains pas je sais que ma vie est parfaite. J'ai un job que j'adore...

\- Des collègues géniaux. Surtout moi!

\- Oui surtout toi mademoiselle Modestie. Mon fiancé est juste la perfection incarnée, nos familles et nos amis sont formidables. Mais j'aimerais tellement fonder MA famille.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella ça viendra. Tu te mets trop la pression.

\- C'est facile à dire tu tombes enceinte dès que Jasper te regarde. Tiens je suis sûre que même en te regardant en photo ça fonctionne.

Elle éclate de rire.

\- Ok nous avons eu quelques facilités pour avoir Kate et Benjamin mais il a fallu du temps pour celui là.

Elle pointe son ventre qui est déjà bien arrondi.

\- Ho mon Dieu quatre mois d'essais Alice! Tu sais depuis quand on parle bébé avec Edward? 18 mois! Tu aurais eu le temps d'en faire deux au minimum.

\- Arrête Bella! Ce que je veux te dire c'est que cette fois ça a été plus long, et ne hausse pas les sourcils! Ça a été plus long car je ne pensais qu'à ça. C'était une véritable obsession et je pense que c'est pareil pour toi. Les centaines de tests que vous avez effectués ont prouvé que tout est en ordre, c'est donc purement psychologique.

\- Super maintenant tu me traites de folle.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, tu veux bien arrêter de déformer mes paroles.

Je souffle un coup. Elle a raison et je ne dois pas me défouler sur elle.

\- Ok excuse-moi. C'est juste que j'aimerais tellement ressentir tout ce que tu vis en ce moment. Si je ne tombais jamais enceinte? Il vaudrait mieux que je quitte Edward pour qu'il se trouve une femme super féconde qui lui donnerait ce qu'il désire le plus au monde.

\- Isabella Marie Swan future Cullen tu retires ça tout de suite! Edward ne veux que toi. Il t'aime plus que tout.

\- Mais il aime également les enfants! Il n'est pas pédiatre pour rien Alice.

\- Je sais. Sois patiente, tu vas nous faire un tas de petits Cullen je le sens et tu connais mes dons de médium.

\- Ouais en même temps ton don de médium t'a prédit qu'on allait se faire attaquer par un loup de trois mètres de haut lors de nos dernières vacances communes.

\- On a été attaqués non?!

\- Attaqué est un grand mot. Sans compter que c'était un chiot de trente centimètres au garrot à tout casser, apeuré par une souris et affamé qui a fini par aller vivre chez Emmett et Rosalie.

\- C'est la symbolique qui compte.

\- C'est ça.

\- Bon il faut que j'aille chercher les petits à la crèche, tu veux m'accompagner?

\- Non j'ai des courses à faire et après je passe au cabinet, Edward veut me voir.

\- Très bien on se voit bientôt alors et arrête de focaliser ok. Détends toi. Tiens j'ai une idée, la semaine prochaine, toi, moi, Rosalie et SPA! Ça te dit?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser. Redis-moi quand ça vous arrange et je me libère. Allez file chercher tes canetons.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas les appeler comme ça!

Je ris. Je l'ai fait exprès je sais que ça l'énerve. C'est totalement puéril mais je me venge comme je peux. Je l'enlace. Malgré tout elle est une de mes meilleures amies et je l'adore.

\- À plus tard Bella, embrasse Edward de ma part.

\- Compte sur moi. Pareil pour Jasper et les petits. Bye bye

Nous nous séparons dans le parking, chacune prenant son chemin. Je passe à la pharmacie pour acheter un test d'ovulation, je n'en n'ai plus, et m'arrête pour le faire. Quelques minutes plus tard j'ai la confirmation que je suis en pleine ovulation. Docteur Cullen au boulot... Quinze minutes plus tard je suis au cabinet. Il est vide tant mieux. Je frappe.

\- Entre mon amour.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est moi?

\- Ta façon de frapper ma chérie. Et puis je n'attend personne d'autre.

\- Pas même une petite assistante qui serait prête à tout pour le beau pédiatre qui est la tentation incarnée?

\- Non. Il n'y a que toi.

\- Tu parle, il y en a un tas, tu es juste trop aveugle pour les voir.

\- Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi c'est tout. Je me fiche des autres. Bon tu veux bien venir me dire correctement bonjour maintenant?

Il me tend la main pendant que je le rejoins afin de m'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je préfère ça.

\- Moi aussi. Alors tu as bien travaillé?

\- Oui la routine. Et toi?

\- Ho moi toujours la même chose, des dossiers et des prises de têtes avec Alice.

\- A quel sujet?

\- Tu le sais bien...

\- Ho encore. Écoute Bella justement je voulais qu'on parle de ça.

Je me crispe en voyant son hésitation. Est-ce qu'il veut me quitter? J'essaye de garder un air détaché.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Voilà je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse une pause dans nos essais. Je ne dis pas que je ne veux plus faire l'amour à ma merveilleuse fiancée mais je ne veux plus que tout ceci soit réglé par les tests d'ovulation et les prises de température. Je veux qu'on le fasse par envie et non par une sorte de devoir.

\- Tu n'as plus envie de moi?

\- Bien sûr que si Bella, tu me rend dingue. Mais j'aimerais un peu plus de romantisme et moins de calculs. Est-ce que tu peux me dire la dernière fois où on a fait l'amour de façon spontanée?

Je ne peux lui répondre. En effet le romantisme et le désir purement "gratuit" ont été mis de côté depuis un moment. Je baisse la tête.

\- Chérie je ne veux pas abandonner, mais je veux juste faire une pause. Profitons l'un de l'autre tout simplement. Tu es d'accord?

J'acquiesce.

\- Merci mon amour. Que dirais-tu d'aller au restaurant ce soir? Je t'invite. J'ai très envie de te faire la cour comme au début.

Il me fait un sourire éblouissant que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre.

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais dans ce cas je vais m'empresser de rentrer afin de me changer puisque j'ai rendez-vous.

\- Est-ce que j'ai droit à un dernier baiser avant?

\- Évidemment.

Je l'embrasse avec amour et me relève en soupirant. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette face à cet homme. Je me dirige vers la porte.

\- A tout à l'heure.

\- Sois prête pour 19h30.

Une fois rentrée je me prépare et essaye de me faire belle pour mon homme. Alice et Edward ont raison il faut que je décroche un peu de toute cette pression. Cette soirée va nous faire du bien. J'ai entendu Edward rentrer et filer sous la douche mais depuis pas un bruit, c'est étrange. Je suis prête lorsque quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Qui ça peut être? Je vais ouvrir et éclate de rire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

\- Il est 19h30, je viens chercher le jeune fille qui a acceptée de passer sa soirée avec moi. Tiens c'est pour toi.

Il me tend une rose bleue, m'a préférée, et me demande si il peut entrer le temps que je la mette dans un vase.

\- Bien sûre entre. Sois le bienvenu chez moi.

\- C'est joli. Tu y vis seule?

\- Non j'ai un coloc. Il est plutôt sympa. Je crois qu'il est gay mais qu'il n'a jamais osé en faire la révélation à son entourage.

Il se plaque dans mon dos en se frottant lascivement contre moi, ce qui me fait haleter.

\- Tu en es sûre?

\- Je n'ai pas de certitudes. Je ne voudrais pas le vexer en lui posant la question.

\- Il n'a jamais rien tenté avec toi?

\- Il m'a invité au resto.

\- Je crois qu'il a des idées inavouables à ton égard et qu'il tâte le terrain en douceur.

\- Tu crois ça? Je verrais comment se déroule notre sortie, après tout il est plutôt beau garçon.

\- Je donnerais cher pour être à la place de ce type.

\- Et bien ta soirée est avant la sienne, les cartes sont entre tes mains.

\- Voilà qui me met la pression. J'espère être à la hauteur pour que tu le vires au plus vite.

\- L'avenir nous le dira.

Je dépose le vase sur le plan de travail.

\- Merci beaucoup pour la rose. Tu as un bon instinct c'est ma préférée.

\- Je t'en prie. J'aime suivre mon instinct... Est-ce que tu es prête?

\- Oui on peut y aller.

Edward se comporte en vrai gentleman toute la soirée. Il se contente de me prendre la main de temps en temps et d'y déposer un doux baiser. J'ai l'impression de revivre notre première soirée. Et comme lors de notre première soirée il m'embrasse sur le front avant que je rentre. Bien sûre il entre avec moi mais nous nous contentons de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je ne me suis pas sentie si proche de lui depuis longtemps. Nous finissons par nous endormir paisiblement.

Les jours suivants se déroulent plus ou moins de la même façon. Soit nous sortons, soit Edward prépare le repas. Nous passons des soirées romantiques et tendres mais platoniques, ce qui commence à me frustrer terriblement. Je décide de mettre un déshabillé bleu, sexy mais pas vulgaire qui devrait lui faire de l'effet. En tout cas j'espère.

\- Tu es très belle. Dois-je déduire que tu as des projets?

\- En effet. Enfin seulement si tu en as envie.

\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu a viré ton coloc?

\- Oui. Il n'était pas gay en fin de compte et il n'a pas voulu comprendre que je n'appartenais qu'à toi.

\- Pauvre garçon, en même temps comment le blâmer. Cependant je suis ravi que tu m'aie choisi.

\- C'était une évidence...

Je m'assieds à califourchon sur Edward et entame de légers mouvements de bassin. Nos corps se reconnaissent et se désirent instantanément. Nos vêtements volent dans tous les sens, les chaussettes y compris. Quelques minutes plus tard nous faisons passionnément l'amour. Je m'endors comblée et apaisée. C'est vrai que ça fait du bien de lâcher prise.

Quatre mois ont passés, nous continuons de profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre sans contraintes. Je suis beaucoup plus détendue, ce qui tombe à pic car Alice est exécrable. Elle doit accoucher prochainement, autant dire que la délivrance s'appliquera à tout le monde... Nous profitons d'une dernière soirée entre filles avant l'arrivée du bébé.

\- Rosalie dit à ton chien d'arrêter de lécher mes pieds!

\- Il a pitié de toi il sait que tu ne peux plus les atteindre alors il te donne un coup de patte.

\- Je dirais plutôt un coup de langue.

Rose et moi éclatons de rire. Cependant nous nous ravisons vite au vu du regard assassin d'Alice.

\- C'est très malin je suis morte de rire. Ha ha ha

\- Rhooo allez souris Alice tu auras bientôt un joli bébé à serrer dans tes bras, cela vaut bien la perte provisoire de tes pieds.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne les vois plus qu'ils sont perdus, espèce d'andouille.

\- Très bien Alice comme tu voudras. Et l'andouille elle t'enquiquine.

Je lui tire la langue de façon très immature. Je veux juste essayer de la détendre ce qui fonctionne un peu.

\- Alors est-ce que vous avez trouvé des prénoms avec Jasper?

\- Oui, Joshua si c'est un garçon et si c'est une fil...

\- Alice qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- CONTRACTION!

\- QUOI?! Non tu ne peux pas nous faire ce coup, Jazz n'est pas là.

\- Parce que tu as l'impression que j'ai choisi là! Tu ferais mieux de l'appeler pendant que je vais à la voiture.

\- Euuuh quand tu dis voiture tu ne penses pas à ma Volvo neuve n'est-ce pas?

\- BELLA!

\- Ok je n'ai rien dit.

\- Calme toi Bella, je suis gynéco je te rappelle, ça va aller. Je vais aider Alice à descendre par l'ascenseur, appelle Jasper et on va aller gentiment à l'hôpital. Tout se passera bien ok?

\- Ok.

Je souffle un coup puis appelle Edward qui est avec Jasper et Emmett.

\- Chérie il y a un problème?

\- Dis à Jasper que le caneton n°3 est en route et qu'il ferait mieux de faire pareil en direction de l'hôpital avant que maman canard ne pète un câble!

\- Évidemment il fallait que ça arrive ce soir. Cet enfant est déjà comme sa mère.

_\- Qui est comme sa mère? Ho mon Dieu c'est Alice!_

\- Tu constateras comme Jasper fait vite le lien...

Je ne peux empêcher un rire nerveux.

_\- Respire Jasper c'est le troisième vous êtes rodés maintenant. _

_\- Emmett tu crois vraiment qu'on s'habitue à ce genre de choses?_

\- Bon écoutes on se rejoint à l'hôpital faites vite mais soyez prudents.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime chérie.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

_\- Les roucoulades c'est pour plus tard Cullen! Je vais avoir un bébé là! On se magne_.

Je retrouve les filles qui sont déjà installées sur la banquette arrière. Alice a l'air de souffrir le martyre, je démarre et prie pour que la circulation soit fluide.

\- Jasper et les garçons sont en route Alice ça va aller. Un bébé à trois jours de Noël tu ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme cadeau.

\- La ferme Bella, mon plus beau cadeau sera la péridurale!

Je n'en dis pas plus je ne veux pas me faire mordre. Est-ce que les mamans canard ont des dents? Concentre-toi sur la route au lieu de penser à des idioties Bella.

Nous arrivons quelques minutes plus tard. Dieu merci, c'est aux professionnels de la gérer maintenant. Malheureusement Alice nous lance un regard paniqué et humide.

\- Les filles vous venez avec moi, je ne veux pas être toute seule.

Je regarde Rosalie, comment résister aux grosses larmes de notre amie.

\- D'accord on vient ne t'inquiètes pas.

Nous suivons donc Alice en salle de travail. Je ne peux m'empêcher un pincement au cœur. C'est terriblement égoïste je le sais, mais je l'envie malgré tout. Rosalie le comprend et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Ça t'arrivera aussi Bella. Tu réclameras une péridurale en criant sur Edward tout en promettant qu'il ne te touchera plus jamais ou du moins pas sans pilule et préservatif inclus, tu verras.

Je verse une larme tout en éclatant de rire.

\- Tu veux que j'y aille seule? Elle comprendrait tu sais.

\- Non c'est mon amie elle a besoin de moi. Ça va aller. Merci Rose.

\- De rien. Allez allons y.

Nous retrouvons une Alice plus détendue. Dieu bénisse l'inventeur de la péridurale! Le travail est bien avancé il est temps de pousser et Jazz qui n'est toujours pas là. Je décide de filmer pour qu'il ait un souvenir au cas où il arriverait trop tard. Fort heureusement il se pointe quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Courage Alice on se revoit tout à l'heure.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle les filles.

\- C'est à toi de jouer maintenant.

Rosalie et moi quittons la salle juste avant que je ne tombe dans les pommes. Je me réveille dans une chambre, Rosalie à mes côtés.

\- Bella tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Comment tu te sens?

\- Un peu vaseuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Tu as fait un malaise.

\- Je suis désolée. Ça doit être un trop plein d'émotions. Ho mon Dieu comment va Alice?

\- Ça va ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle est toujours en salle d'accouchement. Edward est avec Emmett. Il ne sait pas que tu as fait un malaise.

\- Tant mieux je ne voudrais pas l'inquiéter pour rien.

\- En fait Bella ça ne serait pas pour rien...

Quelques heures plus tard nous entrons dans la chambre d'Alice afin de rencontrer sa fille. Elle est en train de lui chanter une berceuse tout en la regardant avec fascination.

\- Entrez.

\- Hooooo ce qu'elle est mignonne.

\- Oui regardez cette bouille.

\- Vous avez bien travaillé elle est superbe. Félicitations.

\- C'est surtout moi qui ai travaillé je vous signale.

\- Oui Alice. Tu es formidable. Tu te sens bien?

\- Très bien. Bella tu veux la prendre?

\- Avec joie.

Mmmh elle sent ce doux parfum de bébés, j'adore cette odeur.

\- Alors est-ce qu'on peut connaître son prénom?

\- Sarah Isabella Whitlock.

\- Isabella ?

\- Comme sa marraine si tu es d'accord?

Je suis extrêmement émue et accepte avec joie.

\- Je serais la meilleure marraine du monde mon petit caneton.

\- Je te déteste Bella.

Nous éclatons tous de rire. Rosalie me prend discrètement la main, bien consciente du séisme qui bouillonne en moi...

Nous rentrons une petite heure plus tard, mon amie et ma filleule avaient besoin de repos.

\- Alors marraine, la soirée ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu?

\- Non en effet. On peut dire que cette petite sait déjà faire ses effets pour entrer en scène.

\- Sa mère tout craché.

\- Pitié non pas une deuxième Alice, l'humanité n'y survivrait pas.

\- Elle aura une marraine en or pour la canaliser.

\- J'espère...

La nuit se prolonge dans l'amour et la tendresse. Edward s'endort rapidement, quant à moi je me remémore cette journée et le lot de surprises qu'elle nous a réservé.

Trois jours plus tard, Alice est rentrée avec la petite. Elle a insisté pour que l'on fête Noël tous ensemble malgré sa fatigue. Pour lui faciliter les choses la fête se passera chez eux mais nous amenons tous un élément du repas afin qu'elle n'ait rien à préparer.

La joie et la bonne humeur sont de mise jusqu'au moment des cadeaux. Les canetons ont été gâtés et les adultes presque autant. Rosalie me fait un clin d'œil d'encouragement pour que je me décide enfin à tendre mon enveloppe à Edward.

\- Tiens mon amour, joyeux Noël.

\- Mais Bella tu m'a déjà offert un cadeau magnifique.

\- Je sais. Disons que celui-là est un petit plus.

Je reste debout pendant qu'Edward déchire l'enveloppe. Il sort la carte, l'ouvre et découvre ce qu'elle contient. Lorsqu'il se lève, prend ma main et plonge son regard dans le mien je suis en apné total.

\- Bella c'est pour de vrai?

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est vrai?

Je murmure un "oui" à peine audible.

Edward me prend dans ses bras et se met à tourner tout en m'embrassant.

\- Depuis quand tu le sais?

\- Le jour de l'accouchement d'Alice j'ai fait un malaise. Rosalie a eu un doute et m'a fait une prise de sang. Tu avais raison il fallait que je lâche prise et laisse faire le destin. Je n'y ai même pas pensé alors que ça fait déjà 4 mois. J'ai passé une écho au cabinet de Rose hier, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je voulais que ce soit une surprise.

\- Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille! C'est le plus beau Noël de ma vie. Je t'aime Bella.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Mais ils parlent de quoi?

\- Tais-toi Emmett!

\- Est-ce que vous voulez bien nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe?

Je fais un signe à Edward, lui signifiant que l'honneur de l'annonce lui revient.

\- Les amis je viens de recevoir la première lettre de mon fils.

\- QUOI?

Edward se saisit de la carte contenant mon échographie et la montre aux autres. Leur dévoilant le message que j'y ait inscrit.

"Joyeux Noël papa"...

* * *

Pitié soyez indulgentes c'est mon premier OS, mais par contre je suis ouverte aux critiques afin de m'améliorer. ^^ Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.


	16. OS-14 :La belle aux deux amants

**CONCOURS « Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois ! »**

**Présentation :** Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois. ( Le Twilight Contest)

**Titre : La belle aux deux amants.**

**Couple :** Bella et l'un de ses deux amants.

**Le rating : M : /!\**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'éternel). Je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Dans 9 mois, toi et moi on sera trois. »**

* * *

**La belle aux deux amants.**

Un rayon de soleil vint me chatouiller le visage, me réveillant doucement après la nuit agitée que je venais de passer avec mon bel amant. Ce dernier avait ses deux bras puissants enroulés autour de moi et respirait doucement contre mon cou. Je souris tout en repensant à nos fabuleuses aventures de la veille et, à ce moment précis, mon téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit. Je tendis la main pour le récupérer et ouvris le message.

_« Hey bébé, tu fais quoi ce soir ? Resto-ciné chez moi, ça te tente? Bisous. D »_

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et répondis par l'affirmative à mon second amant. Après tout, Jacob serait de garde donc j'étais libre comme l'air. Il n'était pas toujours facile de devoir jongler entre deux hommes mais j'avoue que c'était tout de même très excitant. Je ne m'étais jamais emmêlée les pinceaux, j'essayais de les voir de façon équitable afin de n'en vexer aucun. Ils étaient parfaitement au courant de la situation et ne semblaient y voir aucun inconvénient. Ils se connaissaient tous les deux et on avait déjà passé des soirées tous les trois... Une expérience hyper jouissive mais que nous n'avions pas assez testée à mon goût. Peut-être qu'il faudrait vite y remédier, ça me manquait.

_« Trop hâte d'y être ! Surprise en vue... D »_

Je souris bêtement devant l'écran de mon téléphone puis le reposai, secouant la tête et me trouvant niaise. Jacob bougea derrière moi, me ramenant à la réalité. Il embrassa mon épaule et me serra tout contre lui, **une tentation** bien trop provocante pour la laisser passer sans rien faire. Je me retournai pour l'embrasser et ainsi commencer le prochain round... Nous avions arrêté de compter après le troisième.

Une heure plus tard nous étions douchés et presque prêts à nous rendre à nos boulots respectifs. Je briefai Jacob sur ma soirée et lui proposai un plan pour le week-end.

\- Tu sais, si Dem est d'accord, on pourrait peut-être se voir tous les trois samedi soir, dis-je en me rapprochant de lui de manière très explicite. Ca fait longtemps maintenant... et j'en ai très envie.

\- Tu n'es qu'une petite coquine, Bella Swan... Dit-il en m'embrassant. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais samedi. Seth et les autres viennent jouer à Chicago et je voudrais en profiter pour les voir. Ca n'arrive pas souvent qu'ils soient dans le coin, tu comprends ? Demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être te défiler ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux ? Le suppliai-je en introduisant mes mains sous son T-shirt.

\- Je ne sais pas Bella. Je te tiens au courant, d'accord ? Eluda-t-il en repoussant légèrement mes avances.

\- OK, répondis-je en faisant la moue. Il sourit et s'assit sur mon canapé pour finir son café.

Il avait eu une attitude bizarre ces derniers temps. Je ne m'étais pas encore trop penchée sur la question mais refuser un plan à trois ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Je le regardai suspicieusement alors qu'il enfilait ses **chaussettes** et ses chaussures puis décidai de passer à autre chose. Je devais sûrement m'en faire pour rien. Il voulait juste passer du temps avec ses potes d'enfance. Point final.

Jacob partit prendre sa garde à la caserne sans même m'enlacer une dernière fois et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de m'en inquiéter, mon portable sonna. Au même moment, mon ventre émit un drôle de grognement et j'eus chaud tout à coup.

C'était Lauren, ma collègue de travail et meilleure amie.

\- Hello Bella, quoi de neuf ? Claironna-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Salut Lauren, ça va super bien, mentis-je alors que mon estomac se nouait à nouveau et que ma gorge s'asséchait. J'ai passé une nuit fa-bu-leuse ! Sur ce point-là, je ne mentais pas du tout.

\- Jake ou Dem ? S'amusa-t-elle à me demander.

\- Jacob. Mais Démétri m'a invitée chez lui ce soir, répondis-je mutine.

\- Avec tes deux amants on n'a même plus le temps de se voir, bouda-t-elle.

\- Je te réserve ma soirée de vendredi si tu veux. Je dois garder des forces pour ce week-end, j'espère faire des folies excentriques avec mon corps. J'avais mis exprès une note de suspense dans ma voix. Lauren se prit immédiatement au jeu.

\- Avec... ?

\- Sandwich party ma grande. Deux en un si tu préfères !

\- Mon Dieu Bella, épargne-moi les détails, je t'en supplie, fit-elle avec une once de dégoût dans la voix. C'est déjà assez flippant pour moi que tu aies deux mecs à la fois, qu'ils se connaissent et qu'ils acceptent de te... partager ! Elle avait l'air écœuré et je pouvais la voir faire la grimace.

\- Tu appelais pour quelque chose de spécial ou tu voulais juste me faire la morale ? Dis-je pour éviter ce sujet bien trop épineux. Désormais, la sueur perlait sur mon front et je me sentais de moins en moins bien.

\- Cullen veut nous voir à dix heures pétantes dans son bureau. Une soit-disant mission de dernière minute. Faut toujours que ça tombe sur nous.

Et merde ! Là j'allais vraiment vomir. J'inspirai doucement et répondis sans avoir besoin de feindre mon dégoût :

\- Ouais et pendant ce temps-là, Miss Lèche-Cul est présente à tous les concerts à la mode et interviewe Clooney la semaine prochaine.

\- Quelle salope cette Alice, je ne peux plus la voir en peinture, renchérit mon amie. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on s'associe pour créer notre propre journal, j'en ai marre de cette boîte de merde.

\- Gagne au loto et on en reparle ma chérie. Bon je te laisse, je dois filer pour ne pas être en retard.

J'avais surtout un putain de mal de ventre qui me tordait les boyaux oui !

\- Ok, à tout' Bella !

Je raccrochai et tentai de terminer ma tasse de café. Mais il était froid et la bile me monta aussitôt à la gorge. Je me ruai aux toilettes et rendis tripes et boyaux.

Il ne manquait plus que je sois malade, tout juste trois jours avant d'avoir mes deux amants dans mon lit.

_Fait chier, putain !_

Je fus à nouveau prise de haut-le-cœurs épouvantables sans pouvoir vomir pour autant. Mon corps était vide et je me sentis faible tout à coup...

Je refis le numéro de Lauren pour lui dire que j'avais attrapé un virus et préférais rester couchée. Elle râla un peu, m'accusant de la laisser tomber avant de me dire de me reposer pour vite revenir travailler. Je lui obéis docilement et dormis quasiment toute la journée. Ce fut à nouveau Démétri qui me réveilla, tout juste une heure avant notre rendez-vous.

\- Bella, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en entendant ma voix pâteuse.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai du choper un virus ou un truc comme ça, dis-je mollement.

\- Reste bien au chaud sous ta couette, ma princesse, je viens te bichonner, décida-t-il. Je suis là dans une demi-heure.

\- Merci Dem mais je ne crois pas que je sois très présentable.

\- Même dans ton pyjama Petit Poney tu es hyper sexy Bella, rit-il doucement.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Dem, grognai-je doucement.

\- A tout de suite princesse, éluda-t-il avant de raccrocher sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

Les nausées s'étaient calmées mais je me sentais complètement vidée. J'avais besoin de caféine mais la mauvaise expérience que j'avais vécue avec la tasse de ce matin me découragea immédiatement. A la place, je bus un grand verre d'eau, ce qui me régénéra aussitôt. Je pris une bonne douche, me lavai les dents et me séchai les cheveux. Démétri sonna à la porte alors que je n'étais encore vêtue que d'une minuscule serviette. Il m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et me déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. _Hum, Dieu qu'il sentait bon !_

\- C'est vrai que t'as l'air pâlotte princesse mais je vais m'occuper de toi et tu iras vite mieux, tu verras, dit-il en déposant le DVD et les pizzas sur la table du salon.

\- Laisse-moi une minute pour m'habiller, dis-je en lui posant un baiser de remerciement sur les lèvres.

\- Ne te couvre pas trop, princesse, je ne voudrais pas perdre trop de temps après le repas. Tu es déjà bien assez tentante comme ça. Il laissa traîner ses doigts sur le bord de la serviette, m'arrachant un frisson de plaisir. File ! Rit-il en me donnant une légère fessée. Avant que je ne te saute dessus.

Je pouffai comme une gamine et partis enfiler mon pyjama à poneys.

\- Tu es irrécupérable ! Me sermonna-t-il lorsqu'il vit ma tenue. Il tira ma ma chaise pour que je m'installe à table, tel un vrai gentleman. Il avait déjà tout préparé et je n'avais plus qu'à manger. J'adorai cet homme.

J'avais une faim de loup et dévorai ma pizza préférée en un rien de temps, comme une affamée. Je terminai mon repas par une **pomme** et un **yaourt** aux fruits. Mon bel amant me prépara un thé et je m'installai avec sous le plaid du canapé. Démétri fit la vaisselle tout en ne perdant pas une miette de mes faits et gestes. Il se fit un café et me rejoignit sous la couverture. Je me lovai contre lui et inspirai très fort pour m'imprégner de son **odeur.**

\- Merci, dis-je simplement.

\- De rien Bella. Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Il semblait inquiet.

\- Beaucoup mieux grâce à toi. Cullen va me tuer demain mais je devrais arriver à encaisser ça. Je fis la moue en imaginant mon patron me faire la morale et me coller en interview dans une boîte pourrie pour se venger.

\- Depuis que tu bosses chez lui tu n'as jamais été malade, il pourra comprendre. Et s'il ne comprend c'est que c'est un con, ponctua-t-il en m'embrassant sur la tête.

\- Ouais. Serre-moi moi encore dans tes bras, demandai-je doucement.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres princesse...

Il s'exécuta et m'enlaça sans pour autant me peloter. J'aimais bien Démétri pour tous ces moments-là. Il était hyper tendre et attentif avec moi. Jake était différent, on n' avait pas les même habitudes tous les deux. Ca devait être pour ça que je les avais choisis et que je ne me voyais pas me séparer de l'un d'eux. Ils se complétaient et ce que l'un ne pouvait pas me donner l'autre le faisait. J'étais une femme comblée.

\- Tu sembles pensive, remarqua-t-il.

\- Jake était bizarre ce matin et ça me perturbe. Il a essayé de me rassurer mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me mentait... Dis-je le cœur lourd.

\- Je le trouve assez distant, même avec moi... Il n'est pas venu à notre soirée du mardi cette semaine.

\- Ah oui ? Il a quasiment refusé mon plan à trois pour ce week-end ! M'offusquai-je.

\- Hum mais je ne suis pas au courant de ce plan. Est- ce que je suis inclus dans le pack ? Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'es... Qui d'autre que toi pourrait faire l'affaire? Demandai-je en posant mon thé sur la table. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et plantai mes yeux dans son regard bleu azur.

\- Personne d'autre j'espère, dit-il en m'attirant doucement contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de commencer l'entraînement ? Proposai-je en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras ma princesse. Je te suis entièrement dévouée ce soir, murmura-t-il en fondant sur ma bouche.

**-LTC-**

Les jours passèrent et j'avais toujours ces foutues nausées matinales. Vu que j'avais aussi du retard, je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Il fallait que je fasse un test de grossesse. Plus tôt je serais fixée, plus tôt je pourrais agir en conséquence. Je n'avais encore rien dit aux garçons et je ne comptais pas le faire. J'allais agir toute seule comme une grande, sans aucune **hésitation**. De toute façon, Jake était aux abonnés absents, on ne se voyait plus qu'une ou deux fois par semaine. Le plan à trois avait échoué mais, à la place, j'avais kidnappé Démétri tout le week-end pour compenser. Ce fut très intense et toute ma panoplie de **gadgets** y étaient passés pour le plus grand bonheur de mon bel amant.

J'avais décidé d'acheter ce foutu test dans un quartier où je ne mettais jamais les pieds, histoire d'être sûre de ne croiser personne. De retour chez moi j'avais lu la notice trois fois pour être certaine de ne rien oublier de faire. L'attente fut interminable mais la **révélation** du petit objet en plastique fut sans surprise. Un beau « + » bien visible. Aucun doute, j'étais en cloque.

Fait chier putain ! Comment ça avait pu arriver ? Je prenais la pilule et on mettait toujours des préservatifs avec les garçons. Aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir, aucun n'avait craqué... Nous étions prudents, nous... Ma réflexion s'arrêta net. La soirée du nouvel an... On était complètement ivres tous les trois... et j'avais vomi à n'en plus finir. Je calculai rapidement et me dis que ça pouvait correspondre. Il fallait que je fasse une prise de sang.

Le soir même, j'appris que j'étais assurément enceinte et que le bébé était prévu pour le mois d'octobre. Mes calculs collaient, on avait merdé le soir de la Saint-Sylvestre et le résultat de nos conneries était bel et bien là sous mes yeux. Mais je ne voulais pas de ce bébé, pas dans ces conditions, pas comme ça. La situation était trop glauque et trop bizarre entre les garçons et moi pour élever un gosse. Mon médecin m'avait donné le numéro d'une clinique qui pratiquait les avortements. J'avais aussitôt pris rendez-vous pour le lendemain, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne pouvais prendre aucun risque sur les dates. On n'était pas dans un putain de film où un gosse avait une mère qui s'envoyait en l'air avec deux gars dont l'un d'eux était son père. Même si Jacob était en train de filer doucement à l'anglaise et que Démétri était définitivement beaucoup plus proche de moi ces derniers temps.

Je secouai la tête pour sortir toutes ces idées de ma tête et me couchai tôt. J'avais pris ma journée pour faire toutes mes démarches mais demain j'allais devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour satisfaire Monsieur Cullen dans son nouveau projet. Il ne m'avait pas à la bonne ces temps-ci. Une raison de plus pour ne pas avoir cet enfant. Ca n'aurait pas arrangé mes affaires. Bien au contraire.

J'avais rendez-vous à la clinique le vendredi suivant et à mon grand désarroi je devais m'y rendre en **voiture**. Le métro ne desservait pas cette partie de la ville, je haïssais le bus encore plus que la voiture et je ne pouvais pas demander à quelqu'un de m'accompagner. Personne ne savait, pas même Lauren. Elle se doutait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, c'était certain mais j'avais tenu bon. Mon petit secret était bien gardé.

Arrêtée au feu rouge, j'en profitai pour changer le CD dans mon lecteur. Lorsque le feu passa au vert, je redémarrai machinalement **chantant** à tue-tête le premier titre du disque. J'essayai de ne penser à rien, de vider mon esprit de toutes ces pensées qui me torturaient. Je ne vis donc pas l'automobiliste arriver sur ma droite. Lorsqu'il me percuta, ce fut comme un **séisme** dans ma tête. Tout défila sans queue ni tête puis se brouilla. La seule chose que je pouvais entendre c'était un rire d'enfant. Le son le plus beau que j'avais entendu jusqu'ici. Puis plus rien. Le silence. Le néant.

**-LTC-**

\- Je crois qu'elle se réveille.

Jacob.

\- Oh mon Dieu, merci !

Lauren.

\- Bella ? Tu m'entends ? Bella ?

Démétri.

Ils étaient tous les trois à mon chevet et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Lorsque je réussis à ouvrir les yeux, je les vis, penchés sur moi, inquiets et ravis à la fois. Jacob me pris aussitôt la main tandis que Démétri me caressa le front. Lauren me fit un large sourire et je vis ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

\- Je vais vous laisser tous les trois, annonça-t-elle. Je reviendrai un peu plus tard quand tu en auras fini avec ces deux-là, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais chercher le Docteur Withlock pour le prévenir que tu es réveillée.

\- Elle en pince pour lui, rigola Jacob dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi muette que lorsqu'il était avec nous. Elle a bu toutes ses paroles.

Je souris largement, ne me sentant pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Tu as eu un accident, tu te souviens, princesse ? Me demanda Démétri en caressant mes cheveux.

\- Oui, fis-je. Est-ce que c'est grave ? J'étais soucieuse.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Une jambe cassée et une côte fêlée. Ton visage et tes bras ont été un peu **écorchés** à cause des bouts de verre mais ça cicatrise déjà. Tu es une battante princesse.

J'étais plus que soulagée de l'entendre m'annoncer de si bonnes nouvelles mais ce n'était pas seulement mon état qui m'inquiétait. Machinalement, je posai ma main libre sur mon ventre et des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux.

Un lourd silence pesa dans la pièce. J'inspirai un grand coup et dit :

\- Les garçons, je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec vous, commençai-je doucement. Je suis... J'étais... Je ne pus continuer ma phrase. Je ne pouvais pas. J'avais sûrement perdu ce bébé et malgré ce que je comptais faire quelques heures plus tôt, je me sentais malheureuse. J'avais tout gâché.

\- Chhh, Bella. Calme-toi, murmura Jacob. Nous savons.

J'ouvris de grands yeux ébahis, stupéfaite. _Ils étaient au courant ? Comment ?_

\- Et il ou elle va bien, acheva Démétri en me tendant un cliché de l'échographie qu'avait certainement pratiquée le docteur lors de mon admission. Tu es une battante et le petit être en toi l'est autant que toi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu devras juste te reposer le maximum possible.

Je pris mon échographie et me mis à l'observer avec **fascination. **Des larmes, de joie cette fois-ci, coulèrent à nouveau sur mes joues. Il était bien là, dans mon ventre, mon petit bout de chou, mon bébé. Ils m'embrassèrent tous les deux, séchant mes larmes avec leurs baisers. Je me sentais si bien avec eux. Comment pourrais-je faire s'ils n'étaient pas là ?

\- Je voulais avorter et ne rien vous dire. Je suis un monstre sans cœur, avouai-je.

\- Bella, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu... Commença Démétri en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais j'ai changé d'avis, le coupai-je gentiment. Je ne me séparerai de lui pour rien au monde maintenant.

\- Nous sommes contents de l'entendre princesse. Nous t'aiderons à élever cet enfant, n'est-ce pas Jake ? Il acquiesça mais je sentais qu'il voulait me parler en privé. Il faut te reposer à présent, tu dois prendre des forces, me sermonna Démétri.

\- Oui mon Commandant, dis-je doucement. Tu permets que je parle à Jacob, seule, quelques instants ?

\- Bien sûr. A plus tard ma beauté, dit-il en me déposant un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres.

Je souris alors que mon cœur battait clairement la chamade. Je ne pensais pas me tromper en disant que Démétri avait des sentiments nouveaux pour moi. Jacob en revanche était clairement plus distant même s'il tentait de faire bonne figure. Je ne le connaissais que trop bien.

\- Bella, je...

\- Crache le morceau Jacob Black ! Lui ordonnai-je.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Elle s'appelle Victoria et même si rien de sérieux ne s'est encore passé entre nous, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. J'aime ce qui se passe entre nous Bella mais je ne peux plus continuer à coucher avec toi alors que je sors avec Vic. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, je dois choisir, confessa-t-il le cœur lourd.

\- Tu as déjà choisi, n'est-ce pas ? Mon ton était plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

\- En effet. Pour le bébé, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'élèverai comme si c'était le mien. Je te le promets. Il prit mes mains et les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

\- Merci Jake, je suis très touchée, dis-je, des trémolos dans la voix. Il était en train de me quitter et même si je l'avais senti au plus profond de moi-même ces derniers jours, se l'entendre dire de vive voix était épouvantable. Mais je refusais de pleurer, pas maintenant en tout cas, pas devant lui.

Il m'offrit un dernier baiser afin de sceller notre séparation. J'en profitai au maximum, inspirant à fond pour m'imprégner le plus possible de l'odeur de Jacob, de son essence. Je l'aimais, je m'en rendais compte à présent et mon cœur était en miettes. Lorsqu'il se détacha de moi, je pouvais voir qu'il était ému lui aussi. Il me sourit, caressa mon menton doucement et quitta la chambre sans se retourner. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, les vannes s'ouvrirent et je restai seule à pleurer afin que mon chagrin s'évapore de lui-même.

**-LTC-**

Une semaine plus tard, j'eus la permission de sortir de l'hôpital. Jacob n'accompagnait pas Démétri et Lauren, ce qui me déçut énormément. Ma meilleure amie discuta longtemps avec le docteur Withlock et je la vis glisser sa carte au praticien au moment où elle lui serra la main. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire en retour et c'est une Lauren rougissante qui monta à nos côtés dans l**'ascenseur**.

\- Bella, Jacob m'a téléphoné ce matin, son père a eu un accident et il a dû rentrer en urgence chez lui. Il voulait venir, tu sais. Il était très bouleversé.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Dis-je, horrifiée d'avoir pu lui en vouloir. Est-ce que son père va bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il doit nous tenir informés. Démétri avait la mine sombre. Il était devenu très ami avec Jacob au fil du temps. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'animosité entre eux.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Je savais qu'il serait venu s'il avait pu. Je me sentais coupable de lui en avoir voulu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Lauren prit sa voiture tandis que Dem et moi montions dans la sienne. Nous devions nous retrouver à l'appartement de mon bel amant, où je prendrais mes quartiers jusqu'à ce que je sois rétablie et qu'on m'enlève mon plâtre. Durant le trajet, il fut très silencieux mais je voyais bien qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose. Alors que nous étions presque arrivés, il se lança enfin :

\- Hum.. Bella, Jake et moi avons discuté longuement ces derniers jours et nous pensons tous les deux qu'on devrait faire un test de paternité. L'enfant que tu portes a le droit de savoir qui de nous deux est son père, et toi aussi.

\- Je suis d'accord, nous prendrons rendez-vous dès que Jacob reviendra de chez son père, dis-je, soulagée qu'il le propose enfin.

-Merci Bella, dit-il en prenant ma main et en la caressant doucement.

Leur demande était légitime et il était normal que je l'accepte. Et puis, en réalité, je voulais connaître les résultats de ce test moi aussi afin d'être plus épanouie durant ma grossesse. Maintenant que Jake m'avait quittée qu'est-ce qui me disait que Démétri ne m'abandonnerait pas à son tour ? Je devais me protéger, d'une certaine façon.

Marcher avec des béquilles était plus compliqué que je ne l'avais imaginé et il s'avéra que l'aide de mes amis fut plus que précieuse. Lauren avait préparé mes valises pendant mon hospitalisation et elle rangea toutes mes affaires avec soin dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée chez Démétri. Je n'eus rien d'autre à faire que de les regarder travailler pour moi. J'étais traitée comme une vraie princesse et j'avoue que ça me plaisait.

Jacob resta deux longues semaines auprès de son père, lequel se remit assez rapidement de son accident. Dès son retour, nous nous rendîmes à l'hôpital pour pratiquer un test de paternité, comme nous l'avions décidé.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre plus de trois jours mais malgré tout ce fut le moment le plus long de toute ma vie...

**-LTC-**

Quelques mois plus tard...

Jacob déposa délicatement le cosy de Mattew près du canapé et, après l'avoir admiré quelques minutes, il revint vers moi pour m'aider à faire entrer tous les bagages dans l'appartement. Il referma doucement la porte et dit :

\- C'est fou tout ce que tu as pu accumuler en seulement quelques jours... Un vrai raz de marée de bagages en tous genres, railla-t-il gentiment.

\- Mattew a été très gâté, répondis-je en m'approchant de mon fils. Je défis la fermeture éclair de sa gigoteuse et lui enlevai ses moufles. Je restai quelques instants à le regarder puis Jacob me rejoignit pour m'enlacer.

\- Il est magnifique, Bella, murmura-t-il. Tu as très bien travaillé, toutes mes félicitations je suis très fier de toi.

\- Merci, mais je ne suis pas la seule responsable de son incommensurable beauté, ris-je. Il n'a pas mes yeux. Ils sont du même bleu azur que ceux son père, souris-je béatement. J'espère qu'il les gardera, on m'a dit que ça pouvait changer.

\- Peu importe la couleur de ses yeux Bella, mon filleul sera toujours le plus beau bébé du monde, dit-il fièrement.

\- Merci Jacob, soufflai-je doucement alors qu'il caressait doucement la paume de ma main. Allez, aide-moi à ranger tout ça avant que ce petit morfale ne réclame à manger ! Décidai-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

\- A vos ordres, Madame Filipski, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Te fous pas de moi, on n'est pas encore mariés.

\- Mon petit doigt m'a dit que c'était pour bientôt... Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Démétri et moi sommes loin de tout ça. On vient juste d'avoir ce bébé et on est officiellement un couple depuis seulement quelques mois... Contrai-je.

\- Tu essaies de te défiler, Swan.

Je lui jetai un regard noir et, même si je voyais qu'il essayait de ne pas rire, il s'arrêta.

Ce soir-là, Lauren nous garda Mattew pour que Démétri et moi puissions dîner en tête-à-tête et nous retrouver un peu. Il m'avait amené dans mon restaurant préféré, lequel était situé sur une péniche au bord de la rivière.

Tout était parfait. Il avait, comme à son habitude, tout organisé dans les moindres détails ce qui m'avait permis de passer un moment plus que délicieux en sa compagnie. Au moment du dessert, le serveur m'apporta une coupe de champagne rosé (mon préféré!) et, au fond de celle-ci, je découvris une magnifique bague, ornée d'un petit saphir. J'adorai cette pierre depuis toujours et il s'en était souvenu. J'étais très émue mais je le fus encore plus lorsque Démétri, radieux et souriant, me demanda de l'épouser en mettant un genou à terre. Je fis abstraction de toutes les personnes qui nous regardaient dans le restaurant bondé et acceptai sans même réfléchir une seconde.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous célébrions cet événement dignement dans la chambre d'hôtel que mon bel amant nous avait réservée et nous en profitâmes pleinement jusqu'au bout de la nuit...


	17. OS15-Remis à plus tard Et pour cause

**Présentation : **« Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois ! » (Le Twilight Contest)

**Titre :** Remis à plus tard... Et pour cause!

**Couple :** Edward &amp; Bella

**Le rating :** M

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer, chanceuse devant l'Eternel. Je ne suis responsable que du contexte dans le cadre du concours « Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois ! »

***O*O*O***

**PV BELLA**

Edward dort à poings fermés. Son bras posé en travers de mon buste.

Moi, j'observe le plafond grands yeux ouverts depuis que nous sommes couchés.

Dans ma tête déjà bien remplie, une multitude de tâches encore à effectuer, en vue de notre mariage. Et cela m'empêche de trouver le sommeil.

Je balance mon côté de couette et quitte le lit conjugal en évitant de réveiller mon compagnon, exténué de sa longue garde à la caserne.

Sans aucune hésitation, une fois dans la cuisine, je me mets en quête pour préparer une tarte aux pommes.

Dans les placards, je cherche les ingrédients et le matériel nécessaire. Et avec dextérité, je coupe plusieurs fruits en tranches, prépare la pâte que je pose dans le plat avant d'enfourner le tout.

Depuis quelques temps, je suis toujours en train de manger et de grignoter à toute heure et tant pis pour les kilos en trop.

Pendant que le four cuit ma tarte, j'attrape mon bloc-notes. Dessus est notée toute l'organisation pour notre future union. Je n'arrive pas à dormir alors autant être productive.

Edward et moi devons, nous marier le vingt juin prochain. Tout est pratiquement fin prêt.

Seuls quelques détails anodins restent à régler et je pourrais enfin épouser mon meilleur ami.

**-Bella ?** Edward rentre dans la cuisine en enfilant son tee-shirt. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?**

La sonnerie du four choisit ce moment pour retentir. Mon compagnon tourne la tête en direction de l'appareil. Je pose mon pot de yaourt sur l'îlot central.

**-Et en plus, tu fais de la pâtisserie.** Son visage est marqué par la perplexité. **Reviens te coucher, il est trois heures du matin.**

Equipée d'une manique en forme de souris, je retire mon plat du four.

Les saveurs sucrées de la préparation me donnent l'envie de dévorer ma tarte encore toute croustillante, au risque de me brûler la langue. Une véritable tentation.

_Quoi ? J'ai faim et j'ai envie de sucré !_

**-Je n'arrive pas à dormir et il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant notre mariage.** Je lui réponds tout en découpant une part de ma tarte. **D'ailleurs, n'oublie pas que vendredi après-midi, on va à Seattle pour visualiser les diverses pièces montées sur le catalogue de la pâtisserie Denali.**

**-Chérie, on se marie dans quatre mois. Le traiteur, le pasteur, la salle de réception et même ta robe de mariée sont déjà réservés.** M'assure-t-il d'une voix ferme. **Laisse ta tarte pour demain et retourne au lit avec moi !** M'ordonne-t-il.

**-Non !** Je lui tiens tête. **Je veux vraiment regarder si ma chronologie est bien respectée. Je dois confirmer les chemins de…**

Edward me retire la pelle à tarte des mains, recouvre d'une grande assiette la pâtisserie et m'entraîne avec lui dans notre chambre à coucher, à l'étage.

**-C'est non-négociable, au lit !** Me coupe-t-il. **Et puis, je connais deux voire trois trucs pour t'épuiser.** Dit-il, d'une voix charmeuse.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avec une sensation de nausée, comme si je me trouvais sur un bateau qui tangue lourdement.

Je me lève rapidement et cours vers la salle de bains.

Vidant tripes et boyaux au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, Edward alerté par ma fuite, me rejoint.

**-Tout va bien ?** S'inquiète-t-il.

Je sens ses douces caresses apaisantes et réconfortantes dans mon dos.

Je me redresse, posant ma tête sur la faïence fraîche. Ma respiration est saccadée tant cela m'a épuisée.

**-Oui…** dis-je. **Je pense que j'ai dû manger un truc qui n'est pas passé. Je vais prendre un comprimé pour la digestion et ça ira mieux.**

Mon compagnon me passe un gant humide sur la nuque. Ça fait tellement de bien.

Edward est un gars en or.

**-Pourtant, tu présentes les symptômes d'une grossesse, chérie…**

**-Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je suis sous méthode contraceptive. On a décidé d'attendre que le mariage soit passé pour retenter les essais bébés.**

Nos carrières fleurissantes à l'époque mais désormais maîtrisées et une fausse couche avaient eu raison d'un nouveau projet bébé.

**-Je sais bien, chérie.** Edward me sourit alors que je me relève pour me mettre debout. **Mais j'ai des sœurs et j'ai pris le pli pour reconnaître ces changements.**

**-Ce n'est pas possible…**

**-Je me rappelle très bien la découverte de la grossesse de Kate.** Edward est le dernier de la famille Cullen alors que Kate est l'aînée. Ils sont six enfants et c'est le seul garçon. **Elle aussi mangeait de manière compulsive et elle aussi, prenait sa pilule mais il lui a suffi d'être tête en l'air quelques jours.**

Face au miroir de la salle de bains, je me redonne un petit coup de frais grâce à une toilette rapide.

**-Tu me connais, je prends ma pilule de façon religieuse donc…**

Edward ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je le vois faire dans le reflet de la glace. Je me retourne vers lui, la brosse à dents entre les lèvres.

**-Je vais faire un test de grossesse, de ce pas, si cela peut te rassurer.**

**-Je te remercie, ma chérie !**

Mon compagnon dépose, sur mon front, un baiser et quitte la pièce d'eau.

**-A de suite !** Me souffle-t-il.

Je me retrouve ainsi seule avec du dentifrice dans la bouche, ma mine crayeuse et un séisme d'émotions dans le corps et l'esprit.

Le test de grossesse est négatif. J'observe le bâtonnet en plastique, posé au creux de ma main.

Je tourne la tête vers Edward, il est déçu même s'il tente de le cacher.

***O***

Des faux négatifs peuvent exister, je l'ai lu dans des magazines féminins.

Etant toujours gênée par ces nausées et cette fringale incontrôlables, j'ai pris rendez-vous chez ma gynécologue, le docteur Gerandy.

Assise dans la salle d'attente de son cabinet, j'observe la décoration très éclectique de la pièce avec une étrange fascination.

Des photos encadrées de paysage, de décors urbains sont suspendues aux murs colorés.

Sur la table basse, de vieux catalogues, un pot-pourri floral et quelques gadgets divers terminent l'ensemble bien agencé.

A mes côtés, deux patientes et l'une d'elles est accompagnée d'un jeune enfant. Sa joue est écorchée par une vilaine griffure.

**-Mademoiselle Swan ? C'est à vous !** M'informe la secrétaire.

Je rentre dans le bureau de mon médecin après avoir attendu trente minutes supplémentaires.

Après lui avoir décrit mes symptômes et échangé quelque peu, ma gynécologue m'invite à aller dans sa salle d'examen.

Le docteur Gerandy prépare son échographe alors que je m'allonge sur la table.

**-Félicitations mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes enceinte.** Déclare le médecin tandis qu'elle appuie un peu plus sur mon bas-ventre.

Je tourne la tête vers l'écran de l'échographe et suis du regard, son doigt pointé.

**-Vous voyez ici... la petite tâche en forme de haricot… et bien, c'est votre bébé !**

Un bébé. Edward et moi allons avoir un bébé.

**-Je… je…** des larmes coulent sur mes joues. **Je vais avoir un bébé !** Dis-je à haute voix pour mieux réaliser la situation.

**-En effectuant des analyses un peu plus poussées, je pourrai déterminer la date de conception. **Ma gynécologue éteint l'appareil après m'avoir édité le tout premier cliché de bébé. **Mais de ce que j'ai vu, je dirai trois à quatre semaines. **M'annonce-t-elle avant d'essuyer mon ventre avec une lingette.

Je me revêts correctement puis me redresse, glissant mes jambes sur un même côté de la table.

**-Par contre, j'aimerai comprendre comment… Je suis sous méthode contraceptive depuis ma fausse couche.**

Le docteur Gerandy revient dans la salle d'auscultation avec mon dossier médical dans les mains. Elle le feuillette et bien vite, je vois une ride d'expression déformer son visage.

**-Docteur, parlez-moi !**

**-Et bien, je crois avoir compris pourquoi vous êtes enceinte.**

Je l'observe, impatiente de connaître la raison même si j'ai envie de crier sur les toits que j'attends un bébé.

**-Il se trouve que votre pilule, et surtout le type que je vous ai prescrit, a été rappelé par le laboratoire. Un défaut de dosage.** Me précise-t-elle, en refermant mon dossier. **Jetez-la en rentrant chez vous !**

**-De toute façon, elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité!** Je descends de la table d'examen. **Mais de ce fait, y'a-t-il un risque pour le bébé? **

Nous rejoignons l'espace consultations de son cabinet et me réinstalle sur le fauteuil.

Le docteur attrape son carnet de prescriptions et me rassure.

**-N'ayez aucune crainte, mademoiselle Swan. Tout va bien et tout ira bien pour votre bébé !**

**-Merci docteur !**

Je prends les diverses ordonnances qu'elle me fournit, paye ma consultation et retrouve l'air frais de Port Angeles.

A peine assise sur un banc public dans le parc voisin, que j'appelle Edward.

Mais c'est sa messagerie. Je préfère lui annoncer de vive voix plutôt que sur une machine.

Je m'arrête faire quelques magasins entre notre futur mariage et ce petit bébé à naître, j'ai envie de dépenser.

Mais en passant devant la boutique où j'ai fait créer ma robe de mariée en sur-mesure, je réalise que je ne pourrais plus y rentrer dedans dans quatre mois.

Et je viens de trouver comment l'annoncer à Edward.

Ce sera une très belle révélation pour notre couple et son avenir car je sais qu'il veut être papa par-dessus tout.

Moi aussi, je veux être maman mais Edward a ce truc en plus, que je vois briller dans ses yeux quand il regarde un bébé.

Alors que j'engage ma voiture sur la 101 en direction de Forks, dans la radio sont diffusés des standards des années soixante-dix que j'apprécie et je ne peux m'empêcher de chanter à mon tour.

Je retrouve mon meilleur ami et fiancé attablé dans la cuisine et penché sur le classeur de notre mariage.

En tenue décontractée avec ses chaussettes préférées aux pieds et un mug de café fumant à la main.

Edward tourne la tête et m'accueille en souriant.

**-Hey ma chérie, tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

Je le rejoins et l'embrasse à pleine bouche de façon passionnée. Je le surprends énormément même s'il se fait une joie de répondre à mon attaque.

**-Apparemment oui, ta journée a été plus que bonne ! **Se moque-t-il. **Et j'adore quand tu m'embrasses avec une telle fougue ! Encore…**

**-Edward, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer !**

Je me retiens de laisser exploser ma joie car je veux vraiment la partager avec lui.

Je m'installe à ses côtés sur le siège voisin.

**-Moi aussi.** Il sourit comme un gamin. **J'ai une idée de folie pour notre arrivée à la chapelle. C'est en échangeant avec les gars à la caserne que cela m'est venu. On pourrait s'y présenter en montgolfière !** Déclare-t-il, fier de son annonce.

_En montgolfière ? Mais bien sûr !_

Mon compagnon boit une gorgée de son café, qu'il prend toujours avec du lait. Sauf que l'odeur me révulse alors que je suis une véritable accro à la caféine.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais prendre au petit-déj ?_

**-A moins que tu veuilles que je t'épouse dans des vêtements difformes, il va falloir repousser notre mariage jusqu'à nouvel ordre.**

La bombe est lâchée et je suis très satisfaite de mon coup.

J'attrape un biscuit dans le paquet qu'Edward a posé sur la table.

**-Pourquoi ? Je ne saisis pas... Tu ne veux plus m'épouser? **

Il fronce les sourcils et m'observe intensément. Son regard émeraude plus prononcé que jamais.

**-Dans quatre mois, je ne pourrais pas rentrer dans ma robe de mariée et m'unir à toi… parce que…**

Je cesse mon suspense.

Dans la poche que je pose face à nous, j'attrape le petit doudou et la paire de petits chaussons blancs à l'intérieur.

J'ai craqué et puis ils étaient trop beaux dans la vitrine.

**-Bella…** souffle-t-il en comprenant ma petite mise en scène, **c'est bien ce que je crois… Je vais… je vais… **

**-Oui chéri, dans neuf mois toi et moi on sera trois.**

Un grand sourire naît sur ses lèvres et mon cœur s'emballe encore plus.

**-Oh ma chérie, c'est génial.** Il saute de son tabouret et me prend dans ses bras, me faisant quitter le mien. **Merci, merci !**

Edward me fait tournoyer, m'embrasse et me remercie à plusieurs reprises.

Je ris, je pleure, je hurle mon bonheur et je suis encore plus amoureuse d'Edward, de ce bébé et notre couple qui s'agrandit.

**-Bella, si tu savais… si tu savais…** Sa voix est chevrotante de sanglots. **Non tu ne sais pas alors je vais te montrer en te faisant l'amour. Je veux fêter cet heureux évènement de toutes les façons possibles et te prouver combien je t'aime.**

J'aime toutes ses promesses et je l'aime à la folie.

**-Je suis toujours partante pour ce genre de démonstration.**

Je souris et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, extatique.

Je m'accroche à son cou alors qu'il me porte jusqu'à notre chambre.

Oubliés le café, les petits chaussons, le doudou et la musique qui s'élève autour de nous.

**-Et pour le mariage ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**-Oublie ce mariage car en m'annonçant que tu étais enceinte, tu as rendu ce jour le plus beau de ma vie. **Edward pousse du pied, la porte entrebâillée de notre chambre. **Laisse-moi prendre soin de vous deux désormais, je m'occupe de tout !**

Je me retrouve allongée sur le lit défait et rapidement à moitié dénudée.

Edward termine de me déshabiller avant de faire subir le même sort à ses vêtements.

Et quand enfin mon compagnon s'enfouit au fond de moi dans ma chaleur intime, me donnant quelques subtils coups de reins, je fais abstraction de tout sauf de nous trois.

**-Je t'aime tant Bella Swan !**

**-Je t'aime aussi Edward Cullen !**

**-Et toi aussi princesse…** murmure-t-il sur la peau de mon ventre avant d'y déposer un petit baiser.

**-Princesse ? Tu m'expli... Oh... Oh... Oui...**

Je gémis tout en jouant des doigts dans sa tignasse désordonnée, tirant sur ses cheveux.

Edward grogne mais je sais qu'il aime quand je fais ce geste pendant l'amour.

**-Oui, je suis persuadé que je t'ai fait une fille.**

Son visage, sa bouche, ses yeux rieurs, son corps qui va et vient en moi, son expression de joie… tout en lui me rassure et me protège.

J'ai vécu un véritable ascenseur émotionnel ces derniers jours et je veux que cela continue... Encore!

FIN

*O*O*O*

Merci de m'avoir lue.


	18. OS-16 Notre Enfant

**Présentation : « Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois ! » (Le Twilight Contest)**

**Titre : **Notre enfant

**Couple : **Bella et le père

**Le Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois ! »**

* * *

**Notre enfant**

-Pouvez-vous me répéter le nom du père, s'il vous plaît ?

Je détournai la tête, le regard lointain, et fis semblant de ne pas entendre.

-Mlle Swan, c'est important. Est-ce que le père de cet enfant est prêt à assumer ses responsabilités ?

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je refuserais que le père de _mon_ enfant le revendique. Mais ce lâche ne me donnait plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines, et personne ne savait où il était passé. Je le haïssais.

-Cet enfant n'aura pas de père, déclarai-je d'une voix monotone.

Un long silence suivit ma **révélation**, et le médecin me regarda avec compassion.

Je devais lui faire l'effet d'une jeune adulte insouciante et perdue, comme il en avait vu tant d'autres. Pourtant tout était très clair dans ma tête : je préférais élever mon enfant seule plutôt que de lui donner un père égoïste et incapable de transmettre un peu d'amour.

-Alors vous allez devoir l'aimer deux fois plus, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Je hochai la tête. J'étais prête à affronter tout ce que supposait être une famille monoparentale. Psychologiquement, je pourrais compter sur le soutien de mes amis, sans aucun doute. Matériellement, j'allais avoir peut-être un peu plus de difficultés, mais j'avais déjà ma petite idée sur le moyen d'y remédier.

Mon enfant allait naître dans quelques mois, et je savais que ces mois passeraient à une vitesse incroyable.

Neuf mois, qu'est-ce que c'était dans toute vie ? Une année scolaire. Un contrat de travail.

Pas grand-chose en fait, le temps de voir mon ventre s'arrondir un peu plus, mon corps se transformer et ma liste de courses s'allonger à cause de mes faims dévorantes.

Je sortis du cabinet éreintée, les rendez-vous médicaux ne m'avaient jamais fait du bien. Rosalie Hale, ma meilleure amie, était assise dans la salle d'attente. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et m'attrapa par le bras en me voyant.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? Il t'as dit à combien t'en es ? Demanda-t-elle, surexcitée.

-Il me l'avait déjà dit la première fois. J'en suis à deux mois, et je vais bientôt passer ma première échographie. Dans deux semaines environ.

Rose trépigna sur place, comme lorsque j'avais fait le test de grossesse et que je lui avais annoncé le résultat, désespérée.

J'avais changé en deux mois, j'étais décidée et sûre de moi.

Mon amie m'avait grandement aidé à surmonter tout ça, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. J'avais toujours voulu garder cet enfant, mais j'avoue avoir eu des périodes de doutes, et Rosalie m'avait permis de les traverser sans commettre un acte que je risquais de regretter plus tard.

L'avortement était une solution comme une autre, l'adoption aussi, et la **tentation** de confier mon enfant à des gens dont l'environnement aurait été plus favorable à son développement avait été forte. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'un être vivant était en train de se former dans mon corps, c'était à la fois fascinant et étrange. Je l'aimais déjà.

-Je pourrais venir ? Avec Emmett ?

-Oui, pas de problème. On proposera aussi à mes amis, aux tiens, et à la famille des amis. Puis à cette femme qui téléphone sur cette terrasse là-bas, et à ce monsieur qui tient ce magasin de journaux. Mon enfant a besoin d'être admiré, affirmai-je en souriant.

La jolie blonde me regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire.

-D'accord Bella, je viendrais seule à ton écho.

On se promenait dans les rues de New-York, c'était devenu un petit rituel lorsqu'on sortait de chez le médecin. J'avais besoin de décompresser, et elle me changeait les idées.

Elle me raconta comment elle avait enfin réussi à faire accepter à Emmett l'idée d'emménager ensemble. Et qu'elle était super contente d'entamer sa troisième année de Droit.

Nous arrivâmes à notre minuscule logement, un petit appartement avec deux chambres et une seule pièce pour la télé, le canapé et le bar de cuisine.

On l'avait redécoré à notre manière, pour le rendre un peu plus personnel.

Il y avait quelques cadres photos de nous deux sur les murs, notamment celle prise lorsqu'on avait obtenu notre diplôme de fin d'année au lycée à Forks, petite ville perdue au nord-ouest des Etats-Unis qui marquait ma période adolescente.

Quelques unes qui dataient de notre voyage au Canada étaient posées sur les rares meubles.

Dans ma chambre, la moins large des deux, j'avais posé des photos de ma famille quand Charlie et Renée n'avaient pas encore divorcé.

Je n'osais jamais entrer dans la chambre de Rosalie, une véritable **jungle** de vêtements et de polycopiés, qui était pourtant la plus grande.

-Ça va aller Bells ? Tu te reposes un peu aujourd'hui ? Je sors avec Emmett ce soir, tu te souviens ?

J'acquiesçai. J'avais horreur que l'on s'inquiète pour moi, mais Rosalie était tellement gentille que je n'avais pas le cœur à lui dire de s'en aller le plus vite possible, que je puisse me retrouver un peu seule.

Je chopai un **yaourt** dans le frigo, m'assis sur le canapé et allumai la télé, l'air de rien. Il était dix-sept heures, et je ne trouvai que des émissions de télé-réalité pour me griller le cerveau.

-Vas-y, profite de ta soirée Rose. Je suis encore capable de m'occuper de moi.

Elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre pour entamer son heure de préparation avant son rendez-vous.

Discrètement, tout en faisant semblant de m'intéresser à la vie de la famille Kardashian, j'écoutai ses allers et venues.

Quand je perçus le bruit du verrou de la porte de la salle de bains, je me précipitai sur mon portable, et tapai le premier numéro que je trouvai dans mon journal d'appel, et en fait le seul que j'appelai depuis deux mois.

Comme à chaque fois, après quelques sonneries dans le vide, je tombai sur la messagerie.

-Salut, commençai-je mon message vocal d'une voix neutre. Je suis allée voir le médecin aujourd'hui. Comme tu ne me rappelles pas, je vais te confirmer ce que je t'ai annoncé dans mes messages précédents : je suis enceinte, et tu es le père, j'en suis sûre. Tu n'as pas l'air de te soucier de tout ça, sinon tu aurais déjà montré signe de vie, alors je pense qu'il serait plus juste que tu te tiennes à l'écart de cet enfant. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne te rencontre jamais, pour son bien-être. Tu es donc déchargé de toutes responsabilités. Inutile de me contacter si l'envie te prend. Tu es libre.

Je raccrochai.

* * *

-Alors, je suis comment ? Me demanda Rosalie en tournoyant sur elle-même.

-Resplendissante, soufflai-je, éblouie.

Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge sans bretelles et évasée. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés en un chignon savamment travaillé, et laissé quelques mèches s'éparpiller autour de son visage en forme de cœur.

Ses chaussures à talons rouges aussi la grandissaient de quelques centimètres et lui faisaient des jambes incroyablement fines et galbées.

Ma meilleure amie était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

-Emmett va adorer, assurai-je. Tu peux lui demander tout ce que tu veux ce soir. Oublie pas de prendre un **préservatif**, tu vois ce qui arrive quand on oublie, ajoutai-je en me montrant du doigt.

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Elle avait une **odeur** exquise.

-Et en plus tu sens super bon, ajoutai-je en souriant.

-Tu sais Bella, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop parler de tes problèmes, et de ta grossesse, mais même si je suis de sortie ce soir, tu pourrais avoir envie de te confier, alors n'hésite pas à m'appeler et...

Je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main.

-Tout va bien Rosalie. Cette soirée, oublie-moi un peu et éclate-toi avec Emmett. Si j'ai envie de te raconter quoi que ce soit, j'attendrai demain matin, dis-je sur un ton léger.

Elle me fit signe qu'elle avait compris, et quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Il est dix-huit heures pile ! Fis-je remarquer. Il est ponctuel pour une fois.

-Il a une surprise pour moi, m'apprit Rose en rougissant.

Elle ouvrit la porte et son copain entra, vêtu d'un smoking noir très intimidant.

-Bonjour mon amour, dit-il doucement en posant ses lèvres d'une manière très tendre sur celles de mon amie.

Je détournai la tête pour leur donner un peu d'intimité, et tombai sur Kim Kardashian au lit avec son futur mari et son chien qui jouait avec une **pomme**. Voilà des personnes que le voyeurisme ne gênaient absolument pas, ni le gaspillage.

-Salut Bells, ça roule ? Me demanda Emmett en gardant un bras autour de la taille de Rosalie.

-Super bien, répondis-je honnêtement. Passez une bonne soirée.

-Merci, et toi repose-toi !

-Compte là-dessus, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

La porte d'entrée claqua et je filai dans ma chambre.

J'attrapai ma trousse de toilettes et pris une douche. L'eau chaude m'apaisa de manière très agréable et je ne pus m'empêcher de me caresser le ventre en pensant à ce qui était en train de se développer à l'intérieur.

Mes seins étaient plus gros et plus lourds, et je ressentais parfois quelques tiraillements en bas du ventre, comme si j'avais mes règles.

J'avais déjà eu quelques nausées, extrêmement dérangeantes, et j'étais souvent très fatiguée.

C'était parfaitement normal selon le médecin. Mes visites médicales étaient pour l'instant plus nombreuses que pour la plupart des femmes enceintes, mais je crois que c'était parce que le médecin s'inquiétait de me savoir seule pour traverser ma grossesse.

Pourtant, je ne souffrais pas de manque de soutien, loin de là. Rosalie en faisait déjà beaucoup pour moi.

J'éteignis l'eau et fit quelques efforts pour m'habiller. J'enfilai une jupe en jean, un chemisier blanc et des ballerines. Je ramassai mes cheveux en une queue haute, et mis une veste en imitation cuir noire.

Je sortis de l'appartement, nerveuse et pas très sûre de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Je pris le métro jusqu'à l'Upper East Side, et me perdis dans le quartier chic et bourgeois, au milieu de ces grattes-ciels immenses et des boutiques de luxes. J'arrivai enfin sur la 68ème rue et trouvai l'hôtel que je cherchais.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de Manhattan, étant une habitante de Brooklyn, et je dois dire que j'étais écœurée de voir tant d'argent aux mains de si peu de gens.

Un portier me laissa entrer et j'allai m'adresser à l'accueil, où se tenait une jeune femme rousse tirée à quatre épingles.

-Bonjour, j'aimerais voir Mr. et Mme Cullen s'il vous plaît, demandai-je poliment.

J'étais déjà venue ici, peut-être se souvenait-elle de moi.

-Isabella Swan, n'est-ce pas ? Un instant, je les appelle.

Je la laissai faire son boulot de standardiste et attendis quelques minutes en observant le hall.

C'était un hôtel particulier, où résidaient les riches de New York. Le style était très simple, très épuré, mais on sentait que la tenue et le respect des lieux étaient de mise.

Le sol en marbre était d'une propreté étonnante, les lustres en or m'aveuglaient.

Des rideaux de velours étaient retenus par des lacets dorés, ils étaient probablement relâchés le soir contre les vitres qui donnaient sur la rue pour assurer l'intimité des habitants.

-Ils sont là, prêts à vous recevoir. Montez dans l'**ascenseur**, il vous mènera au sixième étage.

J'obéis et appuyai sur le bouton du sixième.

Alors que l'appareil montait, une voix d'opéra **chantant** sur fond de musique classique résonnait dans la cabine et je pus regarder les infos du jour défiler silencieusement sur une minuscule télévision.

Des otages en Syrie. Des catastrophes naturelles en Europe. Des manifestations en Russie.

Je me demandai comment on pouvait vivre décemment dans cet endroit en voyant la pauvreté et la misère dans le monde, chaque jour en descendant pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

J'atteignis enfin l'étage voulu, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall des Cullen.

Carlisle Cullen, riche chirurgien du St Trinity Hospital, m'accueillit à bras ouverts.

-Bella ! Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Ta venue me fait un immense plaisir.

Je me contentai de sourire alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

Esmée Cullen, sa femme, et décoratrice d'intérieur réputée, arriva juste derrière et me fit la bise en me touchant l'épaule chaleureusement.

-Comment tu vas, ma petit Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce et hypocrite.

-Plutôt bien, et vous ?

Nous échangeâmes les formules de politesse, alors que Carlisle me racontait leur dernier voyage sur leur yacht. Il me proposa même de regarder les photos. Je déclinai, tout en m'asseyant sur leur canapé en cuir beige confortable et moelleux à souhait, qui trônait au milieu du salon.

-As-tu des nouvelles d'Alec ? S'enquit Esmée, mère dudit Alec, lui-même mon petit ami actuel.

Le couple s'assit sur le petit canapé en face de moi.

-Quelques unes, mentis-je. Il a l'air de bien aimer son stage à Londres.

-Oh oui, il s'éclate ! C'était vraiment ce qu'il avait envie de faire, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi excité. Je crois qu'il a trouvé sa voie dans la recherche neurologique. Bon, pour l'instant il fait des tests sur des **souris**, mais il espère pouvoir très bientôt axer son travail sur le contact humain.

Je hochai la tête comme pour signifier que j'étais d'accord.

Je me demandai comment j'allais pouvoir aborder le sujet fatidique, la raison pour laquelle j'étais venue ici.

-Alors, Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu restes manger avec nous ce soir ?

Carlisle allait me faciliter la tâche. Qui était déjà assez difficile comme ça.

-Je suis enceinte de votre fils, balançai-je tout à trac.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils et Esmée me contempla la bouche ouverte. J'aurais vraiment voulu prendre une **photo** de ce moment, immortaliser l'instant pour pouvoir en rire plus tard.

-Lequel ? Balbutia la mère d'Alec, tétanisée.

-Voyons, ma chérie, ne soit pas ridicule...

Je dois dire qu'Esmée était vraiment une très jolie femme, et Carlisle un homme de cinquante ans très charmant. Alec avait de qui tenir son physique avantageux, ses yeux bleus incroyables et ses cheveux blonds magnifiques, qui étaient, à ce que je pouvais observer, des caractéristiques paternelles.

-Bella, tu te rends bien compte que tu ne peux pas garder cet enfant, me raisonna le père.

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine figure, aussi violent moralement. Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais heureuse qu'il réagisse de cette manière. J'allais pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution.

-Je vais le garder. J'en suis à deux mois de grossesse, et je compte bien finir les sept prochains. J'aime déjà mon enfant.

-Mais notre fils ne peut pas s'occuper de lui, tu le sais ? Il a ses études, ses aspirations, ses rêves, tu vas foutre sa vie en l'air, me dit Esmée d'une voix tranchante.

Où étaient passés les beaux-parents accueillants et prêts à dépenser des fortunes pour faire plaisir aux autres ?

Depuis le moment où j'avais annoncé que j'étais enceinte, ils étaient plutôt partisans de me mettre dehors à coups de pieds.

-Tu veux de l'argent ? C'est ça que tu es venue chercher Bella ?

Encore une fois, beau-papa avait vu juste. Je bougeai la tête, m'obligeant à ne pas ressentir de honte par rapport à ce que j'allais faire.

Carlisle se leva pour récupérer son chéquier, alors que Esmée me regardait sévèrement.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu te comportes volontairement de cette façon, me dit-elle, les dents serrées et le visage crispé. Nous t'avons toujours bien traité, nous t'avons considérée comme un membre à part entière de notre famille, et tu nous poignardes dans le dos. Même si Alec et toi êtes loin l'un de l'autre, tu sais qu'il t'aime plus que tout. Ton attitude est digne de tes origines.

Elle faisait allusion à mon petit village de l'Etat de Washington, et à mon quartier de New York où je tentai de survivre malgré tout. A mes études littéraires aussi, que j'avais dû arrêter momentanément, et que je reprendrai peut-être après l'accouchement.

A ma mère, qui était partie gambader dans tous les Etats-Unis avec son nouveau mari Phil Dwyer. Voilà « mes origines ».

Cette femme était méprisable. Mais je ne fis aucune remarque, attendant de recevoir l'argent et de pouvoir déguerpir en vitesse.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que cet enfant a été conçu avec Alec ? Demanda-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

-Rien du tout, pour l'instant, avouai-je. Je peux vous promettre de rester sur New York et de vous envoyer le certificat de paternité.

-Hors de question, dit Carlisle en se rasseyant. Voilà les conditions : tu prends le chèque et on ne te revoit plus jamais. Alec ne sera jamais courant. Et tu disparais de nos vies.

C'était exactement ce que je voulais.

-Marché conclu.

Esmée se leva et se prit le visage dans les mains en sanglotant. Elle alla se poster devant la grande baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur une bonne partie de l'île.

Carlisle me balança le bout de papier, que j'attrapai rapidement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil. J'avais assez pour payer les frais d'hôpitaux pour l'accouchement, le médecin, les dépenses pour le bébé, et même plus encore. Il m'avait donné beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais espéré.

Le mari rejoignit sa femme pour la consoler, tandis qu'elle se plaignait en regardant les rues d'en dessous.

-C'est peut-être mon premier petit-enfant, et je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de le connaître...

Esmée et Carlisle Cullen n'étaient pas si méchants. C'était sûrement le plus dur dans ce que je venais de faire.

J'appelai l'ascenseur, qui arriva rapidement.

-N'oublie pas notre accord, Bella, me dit le père de mon copain en me regardant m'engouffrer dans la cabine. Tu n'existes plus pour nous. Tu vas devoir rompre avec Alec.

-Je sais. Adieu .

* * *

-Poussez Mlle Swan ! M'enjoignis le docteur, une femme du nom de Jane Volturi, très agréable, mais que je maudissais en cet instant.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE, hurlais-je, souffrant le martyr et souhaitant que tout ça se finisse le plus vite possible.

-Allez, vous y êtes presque ! Poussez encore ! Vous pouvez le faire. Le bébé est presque là. Poussez, poussez !

-Vas-y Bella, pousse ! Cria Rosalie, à côté de moi.

Comment pouvait-elle supporter ce spectacle ? Moi, dégoulinant de sueur, les jambes écartées comme lors d'un examen gynécologique, et le visage déformé par la souffrance et l'effort. Le pire, c'est que je ne sentais même pas mon bébé sortir. Juste la douleur.

-Bella, t'es la meilleure ! Encore un effort, pousse ! Me disait mon amie, comme si elle soutenait une équipe de foot.

-Isabella, poussez ! Encore un peu ! Poussez, poussez, poussez !

-Gniiinngniiin, réussis-je à articuler en tentant de faire sortir ce maudit bébé qui me déformait le ventre depuis neuf mois. MERDE, PUTAIN POURQUOI IL SORT PAS !

-C'est ça, énervez-vous, mettez-y tout votre cœur, dit le docteur Volturi. Poussez !

Entre mes jambes, elle essayait de récupérer le bébé, et je réalisai que si je ne le sortais pas maintenant, peut-être qu'il allait mourir. Peut-être que je ne connaîtrais pas la joie de le tenir dans mes bras. Et tout ce que je m'étais imaginé depuis neuf mois. Le sentiment d'avoir procréé, d'être maman, d'avoir une énorme responsabilité, le bonheur d'avoir un enfant.

-ALLEZ, SORS DE LA ! criai-je, toujours en train de souffrir.

Je poussais de toutes mes forces, alors que Rosalie sautillait sur place en me criant de pousser plus fort.

Et soudain, je me relâchai et je sentis un immense vide en moi. Je retombai sur le matelas, épuisée.

Un cri résonna dans la pièce. C'était mon fils qui utilisait ses poumons pour la première fois.

-Félicitations, me dit Jane Volturi. Vous êtes maman d'un adorable petit garçon.

Je souris, heureuse. Elle me le tendit et je le pris dans mes bras, à bout de force. Il était plein de sang, il hurlait et il avait les yeux complètement fermés. Je remarquai qu'il avait déjà quelques cheveux bruns sur la tête. J'étais comblée.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Me demanda le médecin.

-Anthony, répondis-je.

Anthony Swan, c'était parfait comme prénom.

Je vis Emmett et mon père Charlie accourir en même temps de la salle d'attente.

-Il est magnifique, murmura Emmett, les yeux remplis de **fascination** pour mon tout petit être vivant. Un peu sale quand même.

-Mon petit-fils...dit Charlie, ému jusqu'aux larmes. Ta mère arrive bientôt, elle a eu du retard avec son avion.

J'avais eu des grosses difficultés avec mes parents, au début. Ils avaient mal acceptés le fait que cet enfant n'aurait pas de père, et que j'allais devoir arrêter mes études pour m'occuper de lui. Mais on s'était réconciliés, et ils m'avaient soutenu autant qu'ils avaient pu.

On était le 21 mars, et j'étais enfin mère. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Le plus gros et magnifique cliché sur l'histoire de l'humanité.

* * *

-Bella ? Réveille-toi.

J'ouvris les yeux en entendant la voix de Rosalie. Elle me pressait l'épaule en me secouant légèrement. J'étais toujours dans mon lit d'hôpital, je m'étais endormie, alors que le personnel soignant s'occupait d'Anthony.

-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi, m'indiqua mon amie. Je vous laisse.

Je me redressai et rajustai mon oreiller. Une main forte vint m'aider, et je levai la tête.

Alec Cullen.

-Bonjour Bella, dit-il d'une voix douce.

J'eus envie d'éclater en sanglots. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? J'étais décidément maudite, la malchance me poursuivait.

-Salut Alec, balbutiai-je.

-Je suis...tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été là. Tu aurais dû me prévenir, au lieu d'aller voir mes parents. La façon dont ils t'ont traité est inexcusable. Pardonne-les, et pardonne-moi. J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi...

Il paraissait bouleversé. Il était toujours aussi beau et attentionné, et je me sentis véritablement coupable. Ses grands yeux bleus me regardaient avec compassion. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? J'avais accepté leur chèque et j'avais rompu avec lui. J'étais la pire des personnes, et pourtant il croyait que c'était encore la faute de sa famille.

-Arrête de te torturer, Alec, dis-je d'une voix faible. Tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai manipulé tes parents pour avoir l'argent nécessaire.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il faut pour survivre, ils auraient dû te soutenir et j'aurais été là pour toi. Je suis prêt à assumer ma paternité.

Cet homme était d'une gentillesse infinie. Je me sentais tellement mal. Mais je devais lui dire la vérité. Je ne pouvais décemment pas garder ce mensonge pour moi.

Alors que j'allais enfin lui avouer mon vilain secret, qui lui briserait assurément le cœur, et le mien aussi par la même occasion, la personne que j'avais tenté de joindre pendant deux mois apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Salut Bella, me dit Edward Cullen, le frère d'Alec, et accessoirement le père de mon enfant.

Il avait toujours cette voix grave qui me donnait des frissons des pieds à la tête.

Ces yeux verts étincelants de malice et de mystère, promesse d'aventure et de souffrance.

Ces cheveux cuivrés, dans lesquels il adorait passer sa main, et moi aussi.

Cette nonchalance caractéristique, qui donnait l'impression qu'il se foutait de tout, même d'être papa.

Il m'avait manqué. J'avais envie de l'étriper.

Je le regardai les yeux grands ouverts, ne sachant que dire ni que faire.

Un silence gênant s'était installé dans la pièce, Edward continuait de me fixer sans rien dire, et les yeux d'Alec faisait la navette entre lui et moi.

Un portable sonna, et Alec s'excusa pour répondre dans le couloir.

Attendant qu'il soit parti, je repris mes esprits et m'adressai à l'homme que j'avais aimé et que je détestais à présent :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je viens voir mon enfant. J'ai pas le droit ?

-Non, répondis-je, les lèvres pincées. Tes parents m'ont filé de l'argent pour que je m'occupe seule d'Anthony. Et c'est ce que je comptais faire depuis le début. Tu n'as aucun droit.

-« Anthony »? C'est sympa, je suis d'accord. Où est-il ?

-Dégage Edward. Je ne veux plus te voir.

-Combien de temps tu vas continuer à faire croire à ce pauvre Alec que ce gosse est le sien ?

Je tournai la tête pour regarder les nuages à travers la fenêtre.

-C'est ça Bella, fuis la réalité. En attendant, Alec est persuadé d'avoir un fils, et je pense qu'il déchantera vite en voyant qu'Anthony a les yeux verts et les cheveux bruns.

-Il ressemble à Esmée, c'est tout.

-Putain, c'est n'importe quoi. Si tu ne le fais pas, je lui dis. Et crois-moi, cet enfant sera aussi le mien.

-Alec n'était pas censé être au courant...Je n'ai jamais menti à tes parents sur la paternité, j'ai simplement parlé de « leur fils ». Ils ont compris que c'était Alec. C'est un malentendu, et rien ne se passe comme prévu...

-Il les a entendu en parler ce matin. Carlisle a appris que tu étais hospitalisée, et il en a parlé à Esmée. J'ai conduit Alec avec ma **voiture** le plus vite possible.

-Où étais-tu pendant neuf mois Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, pendant que moi je payais les consultations et achetais de quoi accueillir le bébé ?

-Ne rejette pas la faute sur...

-Pourquoi tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages ? Criai-je, les larmes aux yeux et avec l'envie de tout casser. J'ai passé une soirée entière devant ta porte, à attendre que tu rentres chez toi, ou que tu daignes m'ouvrir, pour te parler. J'ai angoissé pendant des nuits entières, en me rendant compte que j'allais devoir vivre ça toute seule. Où étais-tu pendant ce temps ?

Il s'approcha de moi, tout doucement, avec **hésitation**, les mains dans les poches, puis il se posta près de mon lit en me fixant dans les yeux.

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas de lui, au début. Puis j'ai changé d'avis. Je veux m'en occuper avec toi. Tu vas peut-être mettre un peu de temps pour me faire confiance. Mon frère va me haïr pendant un moment, ma famille va me détester. Tu n'es même pas obligée de m'apprécier. Je veux simplement être là pour Anthony. Laisse-moi faire ça. Pour notre enfant.

Je séchai mes larmes et le regardai franchement. A cet instant, il avait l'air vraiment sincère. Je me suis demandé qui de Edward ou de Alec ferait un meilleur père pour Anthony. Alec, certainement. Mais Edward était son père biologique, et il ne manquerait pas de le faire savoir. Je me dis qu'on pouvait essayer après tout. Faire une sorte d'essai, voir comment Edward s'en sortait avec...comment avait-il dit ?

_Notre enfant. _Deux petits mots que j'aurais adoré avoir entendu plus tôt.


	19. OS 17-Joyeuse Saint Valentin

**Présentation ****: « Dans neuf mois toi et moi, on sera trois » Le Twilight contest**

**Titre **: Joyeuse Saint-Valentin

**Couple**: Edward/ Bella

**Le rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (Chanceuse devant l'Eternelle) je suis responsable que du contexte de cet Os dans le cadre du concours : « Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois »

**Pov Bella ****:**

J'étais excitée.

J'avais passé l'après-midi à tout préparer pour que cette soirée de Saint Valentin soit la plus parfaite du monde : la table était dressée avec soin, le cadeau Edward était posé en évidence à coté de son assiette, j'avais enfilé la nouvelle lingerie que j'avais acheté pour l'occasion la semaine dernière, le dîner était prêt et attendait dans le four. Pour fêter « l'événement », j'avais cuisiné le plat préféré Edward : des lasagnes aux épinards.

Tout était parfait.

Je n'avais plus qu'attendre mon doux mari aimant, les heures passaient trop lentement. J'avais une nouvelle à lui annoncer et j'avais hâte. Je souriais béatement en pensant au moment au j'avais moi-même appris la nouvelle.

Flash-back :

Je me sentais bizarre depuis quelques jours, j'étais fatiguée, courbatue au réveil et surtout j'avais du retard. Presque deux semaines, hors je n'avais jamais de retard, pas un seul jour de retard depuis mes premières règles.

Si une de mes amies m'avait décrit de tels symptômes je lui aurais conseillé d'aller faire un test de grossesse au plus vite.

Mais pas moi. C'était pas possible. Je prenais religieusement ma pilule contraceptive tous les matins à 8 heures précises et ce, depuis que j'avais 17 ans.

Mon cerveau me disait que je ne pouvais pas être enceinte.

Pourtant j'avais cette petite voix dans mon cœur et mes tripes, qui, depuis quelques jours, me répétait sans cesse : « Tu vas être Maman... Tu vas être maman... »

On en avait parlé avec Edward, on voulait des enfants, mais plus tard quand on serait prêt – enfin quand moi, je serai prête. Ma mère m'avait eu très jeune, même pas 19 ans et j'avais parfois l'impression qu'elle regrettait de m'avoir eu « si tôt » comme si je l'avais privée d'une partie de sa jeunesse et je ne voulais pas, même inconsciemment, faire ce reproche à mon enfant un jour. Par contre je savais déjà qu'Edward serait un père absolument génial. Il adorait les enfants, quand Rosalie et Emmett venaient nous rendre visite, il passait des heures à jouer avec son neveu, le petit Jamie.

J'avais donc décidé de profiter de ma visite de contrôle annuel pour en parler à mon médecin, histoire de savoir qui de ma tête ou mes tripes avaient raison.

Dans l'**ascenseur **qui me conduisait à l'étage des consultations**, **j'étais nerveuse, je n'étais déjà pas vraiment fan des examens gynécologiques – pas du tout même – alors que je savais à quoi m'attendre, Mais là, je ne savais pas du tout comment ça allait se passer et je n'avais pas pu m'y préparer mentalement.

Après les salutations d'usage, le docteur Spector me demanda comment je me sentais en général et si quelque chose avait changé depuis ma dernière visite. J'hésitais un instant puis murmurai en rougissant : « Je sais que c'est pas possible... mais... je crois que je suis enceinte... »

Il me fit un sourire rassurant puis tout en m'annonçant qu'il avait besoin d'un échantillon d'urine pour faire un test de grossesse, il alla fouiller dans le placard près de la table d'examen. Revenant vers le bureau il me tendit un petit gobelet en plastique et m'indiqua qu'il y avait des toilettes dans la salle d'attente.

À mon retour, il y trempa la languette du test de grossesse qui après quelques minutes - qui me parurent une éternité – vira au bleu. « Effectivement Madame Cullen vous êtes enceinte » Me confirma le bon docteur, avant d'ajouter en souriant : « Toutes mes félicitations ».

La petite voix dans mon cœur avait raison. J'étais enceinte... J'allais devenir Maman... J'allais avoir un bébé...

Un bébé !

Je crois que si je n'avais pas été du genre extrêmement fidèle, j'aurais, sans aucune **hésitation, **sauter au cou du docteur Spectorpour l'embrassertellement j'étais heureuse**.**

Heureuse mais vraiment surprise par cette merveilleuse nouvelle, je lui demandai comment je pouvais être enceinte alors que je prenais la pilule.

« Madame Cullen, les effets de la pilule peuvent être annulé par divers facteurs, une maladie, un oubli, un mauvais dosage... même le stress... »

Je lui affirmai que je n'avais pas oublié ma pilule, j'avais recompté les comprimés dans la plaquette et que je n'avais pas été malade depuis très longtemps.

« Alors dans votre cas, je ne vois qu'une seule explication » Me dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Aucun contraceptif n'est fiable à cent pour cent, vous savez même le **préservatif** peut avoir ses lacunes. La seule méthode fiable est l'abstinence »

L'abstinence ?

Voila une méthode de contraception que j'étais pas prête d'essayer... Il était hors de question que je me prive de faire l'amour à mon apollon de mari.

Je pourrais toujours la proposer à Edward... juste pour voir sa réaction.

Après sa petite explication, il m'invita à passer une des ses chemises informes que les hôpitaux aimaient tant pour procéder aux deux examens qui m'attendaient.

J'avais tendance à être hyper stressée pendant ce genre d'examen, j'avais, au fil du temps, mis au point une technique bien à moi pour me détendre : je pensais à Edward et nos moments plus ou moins intimes.

Le médecin termina son examen par une échographie et là, en regardant l'écran j'oubliai totalement où j'étais. La seule chose qui comptait pour moi, était le moniteur où je pouvais voir mon bébé. J'éprouvais une véritable **fascination **pour cette petite vie qu'Edward et moi avions créée.

Je lui demandai de m'imprimer des photos de l'échographie.

Le bon docteur m'annonça que je pouvais me rhabiller.

« Voilà madame Cullen, d'après les mesures que j'ai pris pendant l'échographie vous êtes enceinte de quatre semaines, ce qui situe la date de conception au alentour du 31 décembre. »

Waouh, je me souvenais très bien de la nuit du nouvel an. Avec mon tendre mari nous avions eu notre propre feu d'artifice.

« Ce qui devrait situer votre accouchement au alentour du 23 septembre, je vais vous remettre un rendez vous pour le début du mois prochain. » Voyant ma mine inquiète il se dépêcha d'ajouter : « un simple contrôle, pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien... »

« Merci docteur. »

« Je vais également vous prescrire des vitamines prénatales à prendre le matin »

Je quittai le cabinet du médecin avec un sourire énorme sur le visage.

**Fin du flash-back**

En sortant de la clinique, j'avais été faire faire un tee-shirt personnalisé pour offrir à Edward. En plus de la **photo** de l'échographie et j'avais fait mettre l'inscription « super papa » en gros.

Pour pas que mon mari adoré ne le trouve avant que je ne lui offre, je l'avais caché dans la **jungle** qu'était mon tiroir à **chaussettes.** J'avais une addiction plus qu'étrange : j'étais une collectionneuse compulsive de chaussettes, j'en avais une centaine de paires et Edward m'avait toujours dit qu'il préférerait traverser le désert sans une seule bouteille d'eau que de se risquer à l'ouvrir.

Par conséquent je savais mon petit paquet cadeau était en parfaite sécurité.

Malgré tout, j'avais dû ruser pour préserver ma « surprise » car malgré la petite conversation que j'avais eu avec ma petite crevette pour lui demander de ne pas me rendre malade afin que son papa ne s'inquiète pas ou ne devine mon secret, elle ne m'avait pas écouté.

J'avais donc du changer certaines de mes habitudes pour qu'Edward ne se doute de rien, à commencer par mon petit déjeuner car je ne supportais plus l'**odeur **du chocolat chaud. J'avais la nausée rien qu'en y pensant.

Par contre au lycée où j'enseignais la littérature, c'était une autre histoire. J'étais certaine que le secret n'en était plus vraiment un, car, même si je n'avais rien confirmé, j'avais plusieurs fois été malade. Je me rappelais parfaitement de la première fois, à cause de Lauren Mallory, qui avait eu la bonne idée de venir manger un **yaourt** à la fraise juste sous mon nez. À peine le pot ouvert j'avais du partir en courant vers les toilettes pour rendre la petite salade que j'avais réussi à avaler.

Ma petite crevette n'aimait pas les yaourts et le chocolat.

Je regardai pour ce qui devait être la vingtième fois l'horloge du salon, il me restait encore au moins deux heures à tuer avant le retour de mon amour. Je repassai encore une fois dans ma chambre pour vérifier que tout était en place : j'avais disposé des bougies LED tout autour de la pièce, la musique était prête, mon mari ayant des goûts musicaux plutôt… éclectiques**, **j'avais l'embarras du choix alorsj'avais choisi le best-of de mon groupe préféré : les Snow Patrol.

Je retournai dans le salon et m'installai confortablement sur le canapé.

Je résistais à la **tentation** de mettre ma chanson préférée « Crazy in love » de Beyoncé sur la chaîne hi-fi du salon car j'avais tendance à danser et **chanter** chaque fois que je l'entendais, hors je chantais comme une véritable casserole et me rompre le cou ne faisait pas parti de mes projets pour la soirée.

À la place j'allumai la télévision et en zappant de chaîne en chaîne, j'avais fini par tomber sur un reportage sur le séisme qui avait provoqué le tsunami meurtrier de Pucket. Le reportage ne m'intéressait pas vraiment trop déprimant pour un jour de Saint-Valentin. J'essayais, en vain, de me changer les idées, j'étais encore plus impatiente qu'une enfant le jour de Noël.

Quand j'entendis enfin la voiture qu'Edward se garer devant la maison j'éteignis la télé et, trop impatiente pour attendre une minute de plus, je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée pour lui ouvrir, un sourire énorme plaqué sur le visage. Edward, étant le mari parfait qu'il était, n'avait pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était également la Saint-Valentin, et m'avait acheté pour l'occasion un magnifique bouquet de freesia, mes fleurs préférés.

**Point de vue Edward**

J'arrivai enfin chez moi après ma journée de travail, j'étais fatigué, vraiment mais aujourd'hui c'était la Saint-Valentin, et j'avais vraiment l'intention de célébrer la fête des amoureux comme il le fallait, alors j'étais passé chez Rainbow flower pour acheter les fleurs préférées de mon épouse. J'avais à peine eu le temps de descendre de la voiture, que Bella m'attendait déjà sur le perron.

Elle portait un jeans et un chandail, une tenue « banale » et totalement « Bella » pourtant même comme ça elle était la femme la plus belle de la terre. J'étais tombé amoureux de Bella la première fois où je l'avais vu à la cafétéria du lycée, mais j'avais été trop timide pour oser l'approcher.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux que le jour où, quelques semaines plus tard, monsieur Banner, nous avait mis en binôme pour un travail sur la dissection des **souris**, la pauvre avait faillis tomber dans les **pommes** en voyant la pauvre bête, j'avais enfin eu l'occasion de lui parler, et depuis lors on ne s'était plus quitté.

Je fermai la **voiture **et avançai jusqu'à la porte, Bella me sauta au cou et m'embrassa avec passion. Quand, nous fûmes à bout de souffle, je quittai ses lèvres et lui souhaitai une bonne saint-valentin.

Elle prit les fleurs pour les mettre dans un vase et me conduisit dans la salle à manger où m'attendait un paquet sur la table.

« Cadeau pour toi... enfin pour nous... » Me dit-elle avec un soupçon de nervosité.

J'ouvris le couvercle et enlevai le papier de soie qui emballait le mystérieux contenu. Il me semblait que c'était un simple un t-shirt, je le dépliai pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près. Et mon cerveau faisant le lien entre l'inscription et la **photo**, j'eus la **révélation :** j'allai être papa.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant souri de ma vie.

Nous en avions discuté plusieurs fois au cours des dernières années : on voulait tous les deux des enfants mais on ne s'était jamais mis d'accord sur quand commencer les "essais bébé". Bella voulait attendre qu'on soit « plus vieux », installés, que nos carrières et nos finances soient stables alors que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, nous aurions eu un enfant avant même de terminé l'université.

« Je vais être papa ! » Hurlai-je intérieurement.

Bella venait de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux de Saint-Valentin, Waouh même si j'allai devoir attendre un peu pour voir mon bébé et le serrer dans mes bras, j'étais fou de joie.

Nous allions être une famille... waouh.

Je retrouvai un peu ma voix.

« Tu veux dire que ... que... » Demandai-je bêtement.

J'étais sur un si joli petit nuage que je n'arrivai pas à aligner deux idées cohérentes.

Ma merveilleuse femme hocha la tête, même sans parler elle avait compris ce que je voulais dire.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras pour la faire tourner dans les air, elle riait aux éclats.

Quand je la reposai sur le sol, elle me dit que dans un peu moins de huit mois, nous serions trois.

« Mais quand ? Comment ? Tu as arrêté de prendre la pilule ? »

OK pour le comment, j'étais à peu près sûr de savoir comment on faisait les bébés.

« Je pense que glace à la vanille et pilule ne vont pas bien ensemble, parce que même sous contraceptif tu as réussi à me faire un bébé... » m'apprit-elle en essayant de ne pas rire.

« Ou alors c'est moi qui ai un super-sperme » me vantai-je en souriant.

« Aussi... » Gloussa-t-elle en réponse.

Je me rappelais très bien de cette fameuse nuit du nouvel an, machinalement je frottais mes poignets en réponse aux souvenirs qui me revenaient à l'esprit.

**Flash-back :**

Passant la soirée en amoureux, nous étions rentrés assez tôt du restaurant où nous étions sortis dîner et à peine à la maison Bella m'annonça en me regardant droit dans les yeux qu'elle avait envie de glace à la vanille. Sans rien ajouter, elle sortit un pot de Ben&amp;Jerry du congélateur et me prenant par la main, elle me tira en direction de notre chambre.

Là, ma douce petite Bella se transforma en vrai dominatrice. Elle m'intima l'ordre de me déshabiller et de m'étendre sur le lit. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et m'exécutai rapidement pour faire avec plaisir à ma tendre épouse.

En un rien de temps, je m'étais retrouvé menotté au montant de notre lit. Grâce à un des **gadget**s plutôt intimes que mon frère nous avait offert à notre mariage pour nous embarrasser devant nos invités. Note pour plus tard : Pensez à remercier une nouvelle fois mon frère pour ses idées lubriques.

Mon excitation était déjà plus qu'évidente, et l'anticipation en rajoutait encore. Ma femme me regardait en se mordant la lèvre, la petite diablesse, elle savait très bien l'effet que ça me faisait.

Elle retira sa robe, lentement, sensuellement, comme pour m'allumer encore plus puis finalement, elle se retrouva devant moi en sous vêtement.

Elle s'approcha de moi et grimpa sur le lit.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur mes cuisses, et commença à étaler de la glace ramollie sur mon ventre avant de reposer le pot sur la table de chevet. Je grognai au contact de la crème glacée. Elle retirera ensuite son soutien-gorge et enfin elle se pencha en avant pour laper son dessert préféré.

Elle prit tout son temps, nettoyant mon corps avec une infinie minutie.

Je frissonnai de plaisir. Chacun de ses petits coups de langue envoyait des espèces de décharge dans tout mon corps et ma virilité déjà bien éveillée durcit encore plus.

J'ignorai ce qui m'avais pris de la laisser m'attacher. C'était une vraie torture. Je crevais d'envie de la toucher, de la caresser, d'inverser la situation et de la faire mienne mais mes bras étaient solidement accrochés aux barreaux du lit.

Quand elle eut enfin terminé de manger sa glace, Bella se redressa et se laissa lentement glisser sur ma virilité bien dressée, j'étais tellement distrait par toutes les sensations que je ressentais que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était entièrement nue. Elle ondula du bassin à son rythme, comme j'étais toujours dans l'incapacité de bouger, je ne pouvais pas accompagner ses mouvements, je ne pouvais que « subir » cette douce torture.

Je ne m'en plaignais pas, Bella avait pris les commande de nos ébats et j'aimais ça. Elle était encore plus sexy quand elle agissait ainsi. J'aurais bien sur aimé pouvoir la toucher mais bon, je me « vengerai » plus tard.

Cette nuit là nous eûmes notre propre feu d'artifice du nouvel an.

J'avais eu les poignets **écorchés** pendant toute une semaine après ça. Et même si par moment ça faisait vraiment mal, je ne me plaignais pas du tout.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Sortant de ma rêverie érotique, j'embrassai Bella une nouvelle fois avec passion pour lui transmettre tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle.

Je la remerciai pour mes deux cadeaux : mon tee shirt et mon bébé.

J'étais quand même un peu inquiet : « Rassure-moi tu n'es pas trop malade ? » C'était plus fort que moi je ne supportais pas de la voir souffrir, car je n'avais rien remarqué qui sorte de l'ordinaire pendant les deux dernières semaines.

« Non rassure-toi, je vais bien. » Me rassura-t-elle en souriant avant d'ajouter : « Malheureusement pour moi, notre petite crevette ne semble pas aimer le chocolat, moi qui en suis une véritable addict, c'est une vrai torture de m'en passer, surtout que je peux pas le remplacer par du café, et les **yaourts** à la fraise. »

« Je compatis avec toi mon amour » Répondis-je en l'embrassant doucement. « Tu me diras si il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour te... soulager... »

Pendant le dîner nous discutâmes de notre futur, décidant laquelle de nos chambres d'amis deviendrait celle du bébé, des couleurs de la futur chambre. Avec Bella ne voulions pas tomber dans les clichés : « bleu pour les petits garçons et rose pour les petites filles ».

Ensuite pour le dessert, Bella me prit par la main pour aller dans notre chambre, elle avait tout préparé de la musique aux bougies, l'ambiance était parfaite. Il y a avait même un pot de miel liquide qui attendait sur la table de chevet.

« Je me suis dit… on a conçu notre bébé avec mon dessert préféré… alors on pourrait fêter sa venue avec le tien… »

Je regardai ma femme, elle avait un sourire à la fois coquin et heureux dessiné sur le visage, elle était vraiment magnifique. Un véritable appel à la luxure.

Sans la quitter des yeux je me dirigeai vers la table de nuit pour récupérer le tube de miel.

« Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. »

Cette nuit là, nous fîmes l'amour tendrement, avec tout l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Puis, incapable de m'endormir, je tins ma merveilleuse épouse bien serrée tout contre mon cœur, l'abus de bonheur était mauvais pour le sommeil. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que dans un peu moins de huit mois nous aurions soit un mini Edward ou une mini Bella. Je finis toutefois par m'endormir, un sourire indélébile sur les lèvres.


	20. OS18-Et si je te disais

**Présentation : « Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois ! » (le Twilight Contest)**

**Titre : Et si je te disais...**

**Couple : Bella/Jasper**

**Le Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois ! »**

**Bella – 2004**

-Je suis désolé Bella...

Il soupira et tendit la main pour toucher mon visage mais je me reculai brusquement.

-Ne t'en va pas Edward, je t'en prie ! Implorai-je.

-Je suis désolé Bella, répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

-Je suis... commençais-je mais il me tourna le dos sans aucune hésitation et disparut derrière la porte. Enceinte, terminai-je en m'écroulant sur le lit de ma chambre.

J'avais dix sept ans, j'étais enceinte de mon désormais ex-petit ami. Qu'allais-je devenir ?

**Bella – 2014**

-Emmett ! Hurlai-je en bas des escaliers. Dépêche-toi de te brosser les dents sinon tu vas être en retard !

_Et tu vas me mettre en retard, pensai-je._

Il me sembla entendre un vague « oui maman », je pouvais même le voir lever les yeux au ciel. Mon bébé avait neuf ans et il était très en avance sur l'adolescence !

-Je suis prêt ! S'exclama-t-il en me retrouvant dans la cuisine.

Je me sortis un yaourt du réfrigérateur et me tournai vers lui :

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ?

Il se mit à rougir lorsqu'il me vit le renifler.

-Ma petite souris s'est parfumée, le taquinai-je.

-Arrête de m'appeler ta petite souris maman ! Râla-t-il en tapant du pied par terre.

Je me retins de rire et balayai sa réflexion d'un geste de la main.

-Comment elle s'appelle ? Demandai-je en levant les sourcils.

Il cacha son visage derrière ses mains et marmonna quelque chose que je ne pus comprendre. Je n'insistais pas plus, il avait l'air assez gêné comme ça. Son visage était écarlate, seule chose qu'il tenait de moi. Pour tout le reste, c'était le portrait craché de son père.

Je secouai la tête pour empêcher mes pensées de prendre cette direction, ce n'était pas le moment. Le temps qu'Emmett enfile son manteau, je glissais une pomme dans son sac à dos et récupérais les clés de la voiture pour l'amener à l'école. Comme à son habitude depuis la rentrée, il passa devant. Il était tellement grand que chaque fois j'en avais un pincement au cœur. Dans une paire d'années, il m'aurait dépassée pour de bon !

A peine avais-je démarré qu'il allumait la radio et nous nous mîmes à chanter à tue-tête comme à notre habitude. Nos goûts étaient assez éclectiques, nous aimions simplement chanter, peu importait la musique !

Je me garai devant l'école primaire de Forks, Emmett mit la main sur la poignée et hésita quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

-Bye m'man ! S'exclama-t-il avant de claquer la portière.

-MA-MAN ! Le repris-je mais il courait déjà dans l'allée menant à sa classe.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête et me mis en route pour mon travail. J'arrivais au commissariat de Forks quelques minutes plus tard et pile à l'heure.

Lorsque j'entrais, mon père, le Shérif, me salua d'un baiser sur le front :

-Bonjour ma princesse !

Je lui souris avant qu'il ne me demande où étaient ses bagels que j'avais pour habitude d'amener tous les matins car je savais qu'il ne prenait pas le temps de déjeuner seul.

-J'étais un peu en retard ce matin, répondis-je.

-Comment va mon petit bonhomme préféré ?

-Et bien, il m'a mise en retard et, grande révélation, je crois qu'il est amoureux, m'exclamai-je en grimaçant.

Charlie se mit à rire, enfin, à se moquer ouvertement de moi.

-Ce n'est pas drôle papa ! M'offusquai-je. C'est mon bébé !

Ma tirade ainsi que ma moue boudeuse le fit rire encore plus.

-Tu étais encore mon bébé quand tu as eu toi-même un bébé, soupira-t-il en souriant. Il me prit dans ses bras quelques secondes puis me relâcha. Allez au boulot princesse ! Sa main pressa mon épaule en guise de réconfort et il disparut dans son bureau.

Je pris place à l'accueil, branchai le standard pour récupérer la ligne afin que la personne d'alerte, qui se trouvait être Paul, puisse se reposer tranquillement. Je regardais les papiers posés sur mon bureau pour être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit et mis à part une plainte pour tapage nocturne, il n'y avait rien de spécial. Je rangeai les rapports qui traînaient et m'occupais de l'inventaire des fournitures. L'hiver approchait et avec la neige, les livraisons se feraient plus rares alors ce n'était pas la période pour manquer de stylos ou d'agrafes !

Lorsque je levai enfin les yeux de mon bon de commande, j'aperçus sortant de la supérette d'en face la silhouette d'un homme qui me sembla familière. Je plissai les yeux pour essayer de distinguer des détails qui pourraient m'aider à le reconnaître. Il était grand et bien bâti, il portait une longue veste noire et un bonnet. L'air sortant de sa bouche créait une légère fumée devant son visage et ses traits me restèrent masqués. Lorsqu'il arriva près de son véhicule, il me sembla voir une masse de cheveux roux et mon cœur rata un battement.

_Edward, pensai-je._

Lorsqu'il disparut, j'étais persuadée que j'avais rêvé. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de lui, c'était impossible, il avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Malgré cet incident, la matinée passa extrêmement vite et je fus soulagée lorsque Kate vint me chercher pour déjeuner. J'étais plus fatiguée que d'habitude, j'avais du mal à m'endormir en ce moment. Je réfléchissais beaucoup et mon intuition me disait que quelque chose allait arriver.

-Salut Bella ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Me demanda ma meilleure amie.

-Je suis crevée! Soupirai-je en transférant la ligne téléphonique sur le téléphone portable de Charlie.

-Et mon filleul ?

-Toujours en pleine forme ! M'exclamai-je en récupérant ma gamelle pour midi ainsi que mon sac et mon manteau.

Sans parler, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la supérette de Forks pour rejoindre Tanya, la sœur de Kate. Elle nous attendait derrière la porte et ferma derrière nous pour sa pause déjeuner.

-Salut Bella !

-Salut Tanya ! Répondis-je avec enthousiasme.

Je ne connaissais Tanya que depuis quelques mois. Après son divorce qui, apparemment s'était très mal terminé, elle avait décidé de partir de Chicago pour rejoindre sa sœur à Forks. Elle avait rapidement trouvé du travail et semblait s'épanouir de jours en jours.

Kate était une amie de lycée, la seule avec qui j'avais gardé contact. Avec ma grossesse, beaucoup de mes amis s'étaient éloignés de moi, j'étais soit-disant une mauvaise fréquentation. Je ne le regrettais pas, la meilleure était restée, m'avait épaulée et j'avais fait d'elle la marraine de mon fils.

-Quand est-ce que Jasper revient ? Me demanda Kate alors que nous nous installions à table dans la réserve.

-Vendredi ! M'exclamai-je en me tortillant d'excitation sur mon siège. Dans deux jours ! Je suis tellement impatiente !

Cela eut le don de les faire rire toutes les deux.

-Tu m'étonnes, depuis que vous êtes ensemble, vous n'avez jamais été séparés plus d'une journée ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

-C'est vrai, ces quinze jours derniers ont été les plus longs de toute ma vie ! Et je crois qu'Emmett se languit aussi, en ce moment il me teste pour savoir où sont mes limites. Vivement que le mâle alpha de la maison rentre !

Les filles éclatèrent de rire et la discussion continua tout le long du repas. J'aimais les retrouver tous les jours lors de mes pauses, ça me changeait les idées et ça m'évitait de partager mes deux heures de pause avec Charlie qui n'avait pas grande conversation !

Lorsque notre pause se termina, Tanya nous raccompagna à la porte en nous racontant avec une certaine fascination qu'elle avait encaissé un bel adonis ce matin. Apparemment la tentation de lui sauter dessus avait été très dure à résister !

Je repensais à la silhouette que j'avais vue sortir du magasin et mon estomac se noua. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je l'ignorai et traversai la rue en leur faisant un signe de la main pour reprendre mon poste au commissariat.

Comme d'habitude je récupérai la ligne principale avant de m'installer. Charlie sortit de son bureau pour me dire que rien ne s'était passé au déjeuner et il partit en patrouille. Paul devait arriver dans une heure au cas où quelqu'un viendrait au commissariat. En attendant, Charlie resterait proche et joignable.

Ils avaient du mal au niveau des horaires et des patrouilles, surtout la nuit, puisque normalement ils étaient trois avec Jasper. Comme il était parti en stage pour monter en grade, ils n'étaient plus que deux depuis deux semaines et à certaines heures je me retrouvais seule ici.

Je profitais du départ de mon père pour aller faire un peu de classement dans son bureau. Comme chez lui, c'était un bordélique invétéré mais organisé comme il aimait le préciser. Il est vrai qu'il retrouvait toujours les choses, même si cela lui prenait un certain temps !

J'avais toujours ce sentiment que quelque chose allait se produire alors, lorsque Paul arriva, je m'éclipsais pour appeler Jasper mais il ne me répondit pas. Je laissais tout de même un message en espérant qu'il me rappelle vite.

Je n'eus aucune nouvelle de tout l'après-midi. Il était l'heure de partir chercher Emmett à l'école, je redirigeais le standard sur le portable de Paul avant d'aller le prévenir que je partais. Il était de garde de nouveau cette nuit, mon père prendrait la relève les deux suivantes puis Jasper reviendrait et ils recommenceraient un rythme moins harassant.

En pensant à Jasper, mon inquiétude monta d'un cran, il ne m'avait pas rappelée et j'avais toujours cette sensation que quelque chose de grave allait arriver.

-Alors ma petite souris, comment s'est passée l'école aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je à mon fils lorsqu'il s'installa dans la voiture.

-Ca va, dit-il doucement.

-Que s'est-il passé mon amour ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Rien m'man, je suis juste tombé au basket. Je me suis écorché le genou et j'ai troué ma chaussette, bouda-t-il.

-Oh ce n'est rien ! Dis-je soulagée en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il se recoiffa, agacé, et me regarda les yeux plein de colère :

-Mais tu comprends rien ! Rosalie était venue m'encourager et elle m'a vu tomber comme un imbécile incapable de tenir sur ses pieds !

_La maladresse semblait être génétique, pensai-je._

Malgré moi, un petit sourire s'afficha sur mon visage et, malheureusement, mon fils s'en aperçut et se vexa :

-Ce n'est pas drôle m'man ! C'est trop la honte !

Je vis ses yeux s'embuer légèrement. Il avait beau jouer au grand, il restait encore mon bébé fragile et susceptible.

-Elle s'appelle Rosalie ! M'exclamai-je en le chatouillant sur le côté. Il se dérida immédiatement et se mit à rire avec moi avant de monter le son de la radio pour que l'on puisse chantonner ensemble.

J'étais au bout de ma rue lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je le pris à toute hâte pensant qu'enfin Jasper me rappelait mais c'était juste Charlie.

Je me garai et répondit :

-Oui papa ?

-Tu devrais venir à la maison Bella. Laisse Emmett chez Kate et viens aussi vite que tu peux, me demanda-t-il.

-Que se passe-t-il ? J'étais inquiète et le pressentiment que j'avais depuis quelques jours n'apaisait pas mon humeur.

-Fais ce que je te dis, rien de grave, enfin, je ne pense pas.

-D'accord, j'arrive.

J'appelais Kate, et Garrett, son mari, me répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, que je pouvais leur laisser Emmett. Il allait souvent chez eux car Garrett et lui s'entraînaient les week-end au basket donc il avait des affaires là-bas pour passer la nuit si besoin. Je n'avais donc pas à passer à la maison et fis demi-tour pour amener Emmett.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maman ? S'inquiéta-t-il à son tour.

-Je ne sais pas ma petite souris, tentai-je de dire d'une voix calme. Papy m'a appelé me demandant de venir seule. Je te dépose chez Kate et Garrett d'accord ?

-Tu viendras me chercher avant de dormir ? Sa voix était pleine d'espoir mais je n'avais jamais eu à cœur de lui mentir alors je répondis que je ne savais pas.

Les minutes suivantes se firent dans un silence perturbant. Nous étions tous les deux dans nos pensées, tellement que lorsque je me garai devant chez Kate, je n'avais pas vu qu'elle m'attendait déjà dans l'allée.

Emmett ouvrit sa portière et détala vers la porte d'entrée sans m'adresser un regard ni une parole. Mon cœur se brisa mais Kate me rassura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va lui changer les idées.

-Merci, souris-je doucement. Je ne sais pas si je serais là avant l'heure de dormir.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il ira bien.

-Merci, répétai-je.

Je démarrai et partis en direction de la maison qui m'avait vue grandir.

La voiture de patrouille était dans l'allée ainsi qu'un autre véhicule que je ne connaissais pas et je me garai sur le trottoir. La lumière du porche était allumée, comme lorsqu'il savait que je venais, pour éclairer mon chemin. Arrivée à la porte, je ne pris pas la peine de frapper, j'étais chez moi.

-Papa ? Appelai-je tout en me déchaussant.

-Dans le salon ! Entendis-je.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que tu m'ordonnes...

Je coupai net en apercevant une chevelure rousse en désordre dépasser du canapé. Lorsqu'il se leva, je fis un pas en arrière. La panique s'empara de moi et j'eus des difficultés à respirer.

-Bonsoir Bella.

Cette voix, _sa_ voix, je ne l'avais pas entendue depuis dix ans mais c'était comme si elle avait toujours été dans ma tête.

Il leva la main vers moi et je reculai encore d'un pas, me retrouvant sous le chambranle de la porte séparant le salon de la cuisine. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi était-il là ? Que voulait-il ? Savait-il pour Emmett ? Emmett ! Etait-il là pour le prendre ? Pour _me_ le prendre ?

Toutes ces interrogations firent rage en moi et soudain, je n'eus plus peur, la haine et la colère s'emparèrent de moi. Il n'avait pas le droit, il était parti, il m'avait abandonnée. Et dix ans après, il revenait ? Il croyait quoi ? Que je l'avais attendu sagement ?

Plutôt que de me faire des plans dans la tête, je décidai de lui poser directement la question, c'était la seule façon d'avoir une réponse :

-Que veux-tu Edward ? Prononcer son nom rouvrit un peu le trou qu'il avait laissé lorsqu'il était parti.

Heureusement qu'Emmett avait été là, dans mon ventre. Pour lui je m'étais battue, j'avais lutté contre l'auto-apitoiement et la dépression. Je savais que pour mon fils, je serais capable de tout surmonter, même la présence de son père qui nous avait abandonné sans scrupule.

-Je suis venu voir mon fils Bella, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Mes pires craintes virent le jour, il était là pour me le prendre.

-Ce n'est pas ton fils.

L'assurance dans ma voix me surprit moi-même. J'avais même fait un pas en avant, il avait beau faire trente centimètres de plus que moi, je ne me laissais pas impressionner pour autant. Je le défiais du regard de me contredire. Emmett n'était pas son fils, il était le mien et celui de Jasper, l'homme qui l'avait élevé depuis huit ans. L'homme qu'il appelait même papa.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis son père Bella et j'ai le droit de le voir, il a le droit de savoir qui est son vrai père ! Son ton monta légèrement.

-Il a déjà un père. Un qui est présent depuis qu'il est petit, un qui l'a élevé, qui l'a soigné lorsqu'il était malade et consolé lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Toi, tu es un inconnu pour lui.

-Je suis son père ! S'énerva-t-il.

Charlie fit un pas vers le porte-manteau où son ceinturon avec son arme de service était accroché. Edward bouillonnait de colère, il était rouge vif et tremblait, on voyait bien qu'il se concentrait pour ne pas exploser.

-Et où étais-tu ces dix dernières années ? Où étais-tu lors de mes nausées matinales ? Où étais-tu lors de la césarienne ? Où étais-tu lorsqu'il ne faisait pas ses nuits ? Où étais-tu...

J'étais enragée et j'étais prête à défendre mon point de vue mais il me coupa la parole.

-Jusqu'à l'an dernier, je ne savais même pas qu'il existait !

Il s'écroula complètement abattu sur le canapé, là encore il me tournait le dos.

-Comment tu pouvais le savoir ? Tu es parti comme un voleur sans même me dire pourquoi ! Je m'avançais pour être en face de lui. Mon père, voyant Edward se calmer, avait arrêté sa progression vers son arme.

Edward soupira profondément avant de lever ses yeux larmoyants sur moi.

-Si j'avais su, crois-moi ma belle, je ne serais jamais parti !

L'emploi du surnom qu'il me donnait lorsque nous étions ensemble m'atteignit plus que ce que j'aurais voulu. C'était tellement normal et réconfortant. Je m'en voulais de ressentir les choses avec autant de force alors qu'il était parti dix ans plus tôt.

Il avait l'air tellement sincère dans sa tristesse et son désespoir que je m'approchai de lui pour m'asseoir sur la table basse en face de lui. J'avais une idée de ce que ce rapprochement provoquerait en moi, je devais faire attention et rester sur mes gardes. Nos genoux se touchèrent et je frissonnais malgré moi. Comment, après toutes ces années, pouvait-il toujours avoir ce pouvoir sur mon corps ? Il s'en aperçu et me lança un sourire satisfait.

-Toi et moi Bella, ça a toujours été toi et moi, c'est électrique dit-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse pour la caresser tendrement. Une décharge électrifia tout mon être, il avait toujours réussi à faire de moi ce qu'il voulait rien qu'avec son regard perçant et ses mots bien choisis. Je voulus m'écarter mais ses yeux avaient emprisonné les miens et j'étais bien incapable de m'échapper, j'avais plutôt l'impression de me noyer. Je manquais d'air, j'avais beau lutter, les souvenirs resurgissaient malgré moi.

Mon père choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, j'étais absorbée par les yeux de mon ex et je faillis presque lui céder. Ses lèvres m'appelaient, mon sang pulsait dans mes veines, cela aurait été si facile de me laisser aller. Je luttais contre cette adolescente en moi qui ne s'était jamais remise de son départ et, même si elle était bornée, l'adulte que j'étais devenue aujourd'hui était bien plus forte qu'elle. Je sortis de mon état de béatitude juste avant que ses lèvres n'atteignent les miennes.

Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter et je levai les yeux pour croiser ceux très en colère de Jasper. Je secouai la tête et me levais pour courir me réfugier dans les bras de mon homme. Il me serra tellement fort que je crus m'étouffer mais j'étais bien, à ma place, là où j'appartenais. Il le sentis car il se détendit et embrassa le haut de mon crâne en inspirant profondément dans mes cheveux. Comment avais-je pu être aussi proche de cet homme qui m'avait abandonnée ? Je me sentais tellement stupide de m'être laissée aller !

-Je suis... commençai-je à m'excuser à voix basse pour que lui seul entende mais il me coupa dans mon élan :

-Tu m'as manquée mon cœur, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

-Tu arrives plus tôt que prévu, souris-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu veux que je reparte ? Gronda-t-il en regardant par dessus mon épaule dans la direction d'Edward.

-Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber, le rassurai-je.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et pris ma main pour nous amener face à Edward qui se leva et se présenta :

-Bonsoir, je suis Edward Cullen.

Il tendit sa main que Jasper ignora. Edward grimaça mais ne commenta pas.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, j'ai vu des photos de vous autrefois. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Il était en mode Adjoint du Shérif, mon père le regardait avec tant de fierté que cela me fit sourire mais le regard bizarre d'Edward m'arrêta. La présence de Jasper et la sensation de son pouce caressant doucement le dessus de ma main me mit en confiance. Je me repassais la conversation avec Edward, me demandant comment il avait pu m'attirer aussi facilement dans ses filets.

-Je suis venu voir mon fils, déclara Edward.

Jasper se mit à trembler et je serrais plus fort ma main dans la sienne dans l'espoir de le calmer.

-Ce n'est pas votre fils. C'est le mien.

Connaissant bien Jasper, je savais que sous ce ton sûr de lui, il n'en menait pas large et avait peur lui aussi.

-Je ne l'ai peut-être pas élevé, corrigea Edward, mais il reste mon fils.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un détail de ma conversation avec lui me revint : « jusqu'à l'an dernier, je ne savais pas qu'il existait ».

-Qu'as-tu fait depuis l'an dernier quand tu as appris son existence ? Pourquoi as-tu attendu autant de temps ? Pourquoi venir maintenant ?

Je vis de suite qu'il était mal à l'aise et je décidai de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

-Tu as appris que tu avais un fils, les mots m'écorchèrent la gorge, ce n'était pas son fils, il y a un an et tu ne viens que maintenant ? Un vrai père serait venu de suite ! Pourquoi avoir patienté une année entière Edward ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu viennes aujourd'hui ?

Il ne savait plus où se mettre et se recroquevillait dans le canapé à mesure que je le questionnais. Il n'en menait pas large et Jasper, qui avait placé sa main dans le creux de mes reins, m'incitait à continuer de le cuisiner.

-Il a eu un accident il y a quelques mois, déclara mon père depuis la porte de la cuisine. Ca l'a rendu stérile, il n'aura jamais d'autre enfant qu'Emmett.

Je le regardais surprise, comment savait-il ça ? Comme s'il m'avait entendu il m'avoua :

-Lorsque j'ai appris que tu attendais Emmett, je l'ai retrouvé et depuis, je garde un œil sur lui. Il me regardait dans les yeux pour jauger de ma réaction.

-Depuis tout ce temps, tu savais où il était et tu me l'as caché ? J'étais furieuse.

-Il est parti, j'essayais juste de te protéger.

-Emmett aurait pu connaître son père dès le départ ! M'indignai-je.

Au moment où la main de Jasper quitta mon dos, je réalisais à quel point je l'avais blessé. Je lui jetais un regard, l'implorant de comprendre ma position mais il avait les yeux baissés sur le sol. Il tremblait de tout son être et ils serraient les mains au point d'en faire blanchir les jointures.

-Il a déjà un père ! S'exclama Charlie.

Je savais qu'il aimait Jasper comme un fils et qu'il avait été très heureux lorsque nous nous étions mis ensemble.

-Je sais que Jasper est son père ! Hurlai-je. Mais si je ne l'avais pas rencontré ? S'il n'avait pas accepté Emmett ? Aurais-tu fini par me dire la vérité ?

-Non Bella, avoua-t-il, tu étais malheureuse avec lui. On aurait dit qu'il suçait toute ta substance vitale lorsqu'il se tenait près de toi ! Il profitait de toi ! Et toi tu disais amen à tout ce qu'il disait ! Je n'aurais pas supporté de te revoir avec lui, même pour Emmett !

Au départ, je fus choquée de ses paroles puis elles prirent sens. Edward me manipulait tout le temps. Il me disait comment m'habiller, comment me tenir, avec qui être amie... Il avait même recommencé pas plus tard qu'il y a dix minutes avant que Jasper ne rentre.

-Je voulais juste te protéger, répéta-t-il.

Je hochais la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je comprenais puis me tournais vers Jasper qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il restait désespérément immobile et silencieux. Je pris ses mains qui pendaient le long de son corps, ses poings restant fermés, et le regardais par en dessous pour que nos yeux se croisent.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je suis désolée. TU es le père d'Emmett. Il plissa fort les yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire. Tu as toujours été là pour lui, pour nous, continuai-je. Dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments ! Il t'appelle papa ! Implorais-je.

Un grognement le secoua mais il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser les miens. Je lui souris tendrement tout en caressant sa joue.

-C'est mon fils ! Déclara-t-il la voix assurée. Je l'ai adopté, ajouta-t-il, puis il se tourna vers Edward, je l'ai adopté, c'est mon fils ! Il fit un pas en avant et me décala sur son côté gauche. Je savais qu'il était blessé mais que malgré tout, il me soutenait et nous ne ferions qu'un face à Edward.

-Comment ça ? Demanda ce dernier en se levant.

-Jasper a adopté Emmett lorsqu'il avait un an, expliqua mon père. Et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne changera ce fait. Tu devrais retourner d'où tu viens, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Edward nous jeta un regard furieux.

-Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! Hurla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, je trouverai un moyen de récupérer mon fils !

Jasper resserra sa prise autour de mes épaules et ne me lâcha que lorsqu'il entendit la voiture d'Edward démarrer.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, je sentis un vide profond s'installer en moi. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur la suite des événements et, bizarrement, les menaces d'Edward me faisaient moins peur que la réaction de Jasper face à ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais été idiote et encore une fois, mes mots avaient dépassé ma pensée.

-Je suis désolée Jasper, m'excusai-je pitoyablement en essayant de m'approcher de lui.

Il recula et mon cœur se brisa.

-Je crois que je vais dormir chez Kate et Garrett moi aussi ce soir, annonça-t-il d'un ton sec avant de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière pour moi. Il salua Charlie et disparut derrière la porte.

Je m'écroulai sur le canapé et pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Charlie avait pris dans ses bras mon corps gémissant et me consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mon chagrin n'avait pas de fin. Aujourd'hui j'avais failli perdre mon fils et j'avais peut-être perdu l'homme de ma vie.

Je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent particulièrement dures à supporter. Emmett passait la moitié de son temps à la maison et l'autre moitié chez Kate et Garrett où Jasper avait élu domicile. Mon bébé me manquait et son père encore plus. Ce dernier ne m'avait adressé ni regard ni parole en dehors du travail. Heureusement pour moi, sa présence suffisait à m'apaiser.

Lorsque j'étais seule dans notre grande maison, je le vivais mal. Il me manquait, je dormais très peu et lorsque j'y parvenais, je ne faisais que des cauchemars violents. Je ne mangeais plus, tout me donnait la nausée et même l'estomac vide, je pouvais vomir.

Je voyais que Charlie s'inquiétait mais je voulais que ce soit Jasper qui s'aperçoive que sans lui je ne pouvais pas vivre, je dépérissais.

La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous n'en avions aucune d'Edward. J'espérais secrètement qu'il avait abandonné toute envie de voir Emmett.

-Tu as une mine affreuse Bella, me dit Kate un jour que nous déjeunions ensemble avec Tanya.

-Elle a raison, confirma cette dernière.

Je ne dis rien, à quoi bon ? Elles avaient raison toutes les deux. L'odeur de mon plat monta jusqu'à mes narines et je repoussais mon assiette d'un geste de la main en grimaçant.

Un haut-le-cœur me secoua mais rien ne monta, mon estomac était vide depuis plusieurs jours.

-Tu as des nausées ? S'inquiéta ma meilleure amie.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Je voulais changer de sujet mais j'étais incapable de prononcer son nom sans m'effondrer.

-Je répondrai à ta question lorsque tu auras répondu à la mienne, m'informa-t-elle d'un ton sec qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

-Oui, répondis-je.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

Je levai les yeux à sa question, elle n'avait pas répondu à la mienne :

-A peu de choses près, il va comme toi. Depuis combien de temps les nausées ?

-Quelques semaines, j'ai du mal avec certaines odeurs, dis-je sans réfléchir.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord sans même s'adresser la parole. Tanya disparut de la réserve et je questionnai Kate du regard. Elle haussa les épaules et termina son assiette.

Lorsque Tanya revint, elle portait une petite boîte en carton que je reconnus de suite quand elle fut suffisamment proche. Je reculai sur ma chaise et secouai la tête :

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, m'affolai-je. Je ne peux pas revivre ça, je ne pourrai pas le refaire, non !

-Calme-toi Bella.

Kate s'était rapprochée et avait posé sa main sur la mienne pour me réconforter.

-Nous devons être sûres d'abord, tu veux bien faire le test ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Nous aurons tout le temps de nous affoler plus tard d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais et, au bord des larmes, pris le test de grossesse des mains de Tanya et allais m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Comme les dix tests que j'avais fait pour Emmett, celui-là ne tarda pas à m'afficher le fameux « + ».

Le monde autour de moi se mit à tourner puis ce fut le trou noir...

-Je suis venu dès que j'ai su, comment va-t-elle ?

La voix était pleine d'inquiétude.

-Les médecins parlent d'un malaise vagal, elle n'a rien dans l'estomac depuis des jours et elle était déshydratée, répondit un homme en colère. Vu son état, ils pensent qu'elle ne dort pas beaucoup non plus ! Comment as-tu pu laisser les choses aller jusque là ? Accusa-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas d'excuse si ce n'est ma putain de fierté, répondit l'autre homme doucement.

Je sentis de la chaleur dans ma main droite, j'essayais de bouger mes doigts pour leur dire que j'étais là, de ne pas se disputer pour moi mais l'obscurité m'envahit à nouveau.

Lorsque je me réveillai, la chaleur prenait tout mon bras droit maintenant. Cette fois, je réussis à ouvrir légèrement les yeux et je reconnus la crinière blonde et bouclée de Jasper posé et endormi sur mon bras. Sa tête me pesait mais pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais délogé. C'était le premier contact physique que nous avions depuis des semaines et j'allai en profiter autant que je le pouvais. Je me rendormis au bout de quelques minutes en priant pour qu'il soit à mes côtés lorsque je m'éveillerai de nouveau.

Mes yeux papillonnèrent et quelqu'un ferma le rideau afin que la lumière du jour ne m'éblouisse pas.

-Bella ? Entendis-je.

Je souris et finis par ouvrir les yeux sur le visage inquiet de Jasper. Ses mains caressaient mon visage, ses yeux étaient humides :

-Je suis désolé mon cœur, je suis désolé, je t'aime tellement ! Répétait-il inlassablement.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'approchais du mien. Il se tut et nous nous regardâmes un instant avant que je ne presse mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut d'abord d'une douceur incroyable puis il y mit plus d'intensité et sa langue profita de ma surprise pour se glisser entre mes lèvres. Je sentis tout son amour, sa détresse et son désespoir tandis que sa langue tournoyait avec la mienne.

-J'ai bien cru que je t'avais perdue, soupira-t-il avant de foncer dans le creux de mon cou.

Ses mains partirent à l'assaut de mon corps comme pour vérifier que tout était à sa place. Il réalisa enfin où nous nous trouvions et grogna avant de s'asseoir en grimaçant à mes côtés.

-Je t'aime mon cœur, dit-il en embrassant sensuellement ma main.

-Je t'aime aussi Jasper et je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé avec...

-Chut, me coupa-t-il. J'ai été un idiot, j'ai laissé ma fierté prendre le dessus et j'ai tout foiré ! Je vais te ramener à la maison et m'occuper de toi.

Il repoussa mes cheveux et embrassa mon front.

-Je vais m'assurer que tu manges correctement. Bella, peu importe que je sois là ou pas, tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme ça, tu as Emmett. Il a besoin que sa maman soit en bonne santé, me sermonna-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas manger, me défendis-je, c'est que...

Puis tout me revint : les nausées, les questions de Kate, la peur, le test positif...

-Que quoi ? Gronda-t-il.

-C'est que je ne pouvais pas manger. Les nausées étaient vraiment horribles...

Il me regarda bizarrement. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, même moi je n'avais pas compris alors que ça m'arrivait.

-Et si je te disais que dans quelques mois nous accueillerons un bébé à la maison ? Demandais-je craintive.

Instinctivement, je posai les mains sur mon bas ventre et le caressais tendrement.

Jasper me regarda les yeux ronds et le souffle coupé.

-Respire, lui conseillai-je.

Il relâcha tout l'air de ses poumons et un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Son visage s'illumina et ses yeux s'embuèrent lorsqu'il me répondit :

-Je te dirai que c'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai eue depuis des lustres et que j'ai hâte d'y être !

Au fond de moi je sus à cet instant, que peu importait les obstacles que la vie mettrait sur notre route, nous les surmonterions ensemble pour construire un futur à quatre absolument parfait.


	21. Nous avons lu? Et bien votons maintenant

Et voilà.

Il est minuit...

Les participations à notre second concours "Dans neuf mois, Toi et Moi, on sera Trois..." sont maintenant terminées.

* * *

18 OS, c'est fantastique… Nous remercions toutes les auteures (ben oui on l'avoue : que des filles) et leurs bêtas, pour leur participation.

Maintenant, place à la partie "difficile" du concours :

CHOISIR !

Et oui... Il faut choisir. C'est dur de choisir... On sait... Mais que voulez-vous... Soit on est "sadique" soit on ne l'est pas... Et nous nous le sommes...

Donc une fois ce choix Cornélien effectué il faut voter... pour vos TROIS OS préférés.

Pour cela rendez-vous sur FanFiction, sur notre profil.

Le vote sera ouvert du **16 au 31 janvier**.

Pour voter vous devez être identifié(e), donc loguez-vous (si c'est pas déjà fait), si vous n'avez pas de compte vous pouvez en créer un en quelques minutes... (Si vous avez besoin d'aide nous sommes là pour vous guider)

Sur la page "Pen Name" ou "Profil" : Le Twilight Contest sur FanFiction. Tout en haut de la page, centré, vous avez : le sondage "Poll" suivi d'un petit lien pour vous conduire au sondage. (Voir photo sur Facebook)

Vous voilà donc devant la grille des choix...

Les 18 OS sont listés avec en bout de ligne une case à cocher.

Trois clics sur les cases correspondant à vos OS préférés.

Vous êtes sûres de votre choix ? Oui? Alors vous validez votre choix en appuyant sur le bouton "Voter".

* * *

**ATTENTION ! Pour une raison n'appartenant qu'à FanFiction les OS ne sont pas forcément listés dans leur ordre de publication.**

* * *

Et voilà... Vous avez voté...

Nous vous remercions de votre "participation" a ce second concours.

Si, si, vous avez participé... Que serait un concours d'écriture sans lecteurs (lectrices) ?

Le** 1er février** nous vous révélerons le nom des auteures et le résultat de vos votes.

\- LTC -

Le Staff : Le Twilight Contest

**Lisa, Debby**


	22. Les masque tombés

**Nous sommes le 31 janvier minuit.**

**Le sondage est fermé.**

**Vous l'avez bien mérité : **

**Voici tout d'abord le nom des auteures qui nous ont fait le plaisir de participer.**

**OS-1 **

**OS-2 Grace à elle - **Rosaline Narcisse

**OS-3 L'enfant inespéré- **Tilunarou

**OS-4 Une envie particuliere** \- Déborah Fiction

**OS-5 Prénom écossais obligatoire** \- Louise Malone

**OS-6 **

**OS-7 Neuf mois - **Alena Robynelfe

**OS-8 Effet secondaire inattendue** \- Larosesurleau

**OS-9 Emprisonnée -**Tilunarou

**OS-10 Un Cinquieme pour la route -** Lisouarras

**OS- 11 Réactions - **Lexi'Bells

**OS-12 Dans ton ombre - ****Méla Nie**

**OS-13 Lâcher prise - ** MissV27

**OS-14 La bella aux deux amants -** Tilunarou

**OS-15 Remis à plus tard… et pour cause ! - **Méla Nie

**OS-16 Notre enfant** \- Leah1810

**OS-17 Joyeuse Saint-Valentin **\- Chattoncharmant

**OS-18 - Et si je te disais**… - Marie Htray

Alors ? Les aviez-vous reconnues ?

Merci à toutes

_**Le Staff LTC**_


	23. Roulement de tambour

**LES RÉSULTATS du Contest "****Dans Neuf mois, Toi et Moi, on sera Trois****"**

Cela a été semble-t-il extrêmement difficile mais vous avez finalement fait votre choix.

Les trois OS ayant remporté le plus de votes sont :

A la 2nde place avec 18 voix :

**OS-10 - Un cinquième pour la route de Lisa Lisouarras **

Enfin à la première place ex æquo avec 19 voix :

**OS-11 - Réaction de Lexi Bell'33**

**OS-4 - Une envie particulière**

_Félicitation __à celles qui ont obtenu le plus de suffrages et bravo à toutes les participantes._

_Vous pouvez consulter l'ensemble du classement sur le __sondage __sur notre profil ou sur notre page Facebook._

Le staff LTC :

Déborah - Lisa


End file.
